I Must Not Tell Lies
by Goddess Alexandria
Summary: Moved to LiveJournal and Quizilla, It will be under the same name. I posted my link to LiveJournal on my Profile. (Redoing this story) After they read the books, Snarry.
1. BK1 Chapter Twelve: The Mirror of Erised

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, Fudge, and Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Possible Yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Sirius Black would live... Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters **

_Thoughts in Italics _

I Must Not Tell Lies

Dolores Jane Umbridge was angry, then again isn't she always? She wanted to prove to Hogwarts that he was nothing more than a attention seeking brat. So as she walked into her office she was pleasantly surprised to find seven books all of them about Harry Potter. She cackled gleefully and called Cornelius Fudge. The truth was going to come out.

* * *

Ronald Weasley looked over at his best mate and asked "Do you have any idea what old toad face wants?" Harry shook his head as they stepped into the Great Hall they were greeted with the whole school and some unexpected surprises. Both eyes widened as they took in the Minister, Ron's brother Percy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks or just Tonks, Remus Lupin, a Black dog named Sirius Black A.K.A Snuffles, The Divination teacher _S_ybill Trelawney, Fleur Delacour, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and the Rest of the Weasley family. All eyes in the hall turned to them and they hurried over to sit by Hermione. As soon as they sat down *Umbitch* oops I mean Professor Umbridge stood. "Hem,Hem" She called in that annoying voice of hers. "We are all gathered here today and for the next few weeks to learn the truth about Mr. Potters lies." Harry felt the blood drain from him as he sat in shock. Whispers started around them until... "Hem, Hem. No one is allowed to leave this hall until we finish reading these books." She lifted one up then continued. "Instead of reading every single page of these books only the most important chapters of them will show up. Hem, Hem. We will finally see once and for all that Mr. Potter is a liar. We will pass on the books so different people will read seeing as I don't want to lose my voice." She simpered. Dumbledore stood up "Thank you Dolores, now let me tell you all that any family heirlooms cannot be confiscated. No detentions can be given nor can any house points be deducted. I inform you that these books are a hundred percent true. So with those words lets begin."

* * *

Umbridge opened the first book **Chapter Twelve: The Mirror of Erised**

Ron and Harry froze both thinking the same thing _'Crap' _**  
**

"Oh that means the Mirror of Desire!" Called Luna Lovegood and Dumbledore smiled in her direction "Indeed it does Ms. Lovegood."_  
_

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid- December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing and everyone turned to stare and them. Harry ignored it and leaned over to tell the twins whom they had been hitting in the face. Twins went pale before they also burst out laughing.

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

"Can you put up heating charms?"

"No because the ingredients are highly reactive." Snape sneered.**  
**

**"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

People glared at Draco then laughed as his mom hit him upside the head

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. **

Severus glared at Draco _That is just rude_**  
**

**Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. **

"Good." Molly said

**Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing  
Harry as Seeker next. **

"That's not even funny." Ginny snapped

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.**

"How dare you!" Remus shouted at Draco

Narcissa slapped him again on the back of his head

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had.**

"It was," Harry confirmed

**Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.  
"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.  
"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."  
"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."**

"Oi!" All the Weasley's yelled and even Percy looked indignant. **  
**

Another slap

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.  
"WEASLEY!"  
Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

**"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

"Like Snape will listen." Ron muttered

**"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more.**

**Move along, all of you."  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.  
"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him -"  
"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."**

"I hate you to Potter," Malfoy yelled back**  
**

**"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."  
So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to -the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.  
"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?"  
The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

"It's always Beautiful." Tonks sighed

**"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.  
"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me -Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."**

"The library?" Fred and George shouted, looking horrified**  
**

**"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.  
"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

"See? Hagrid agrees with us!" The Twins yelled**  
**

**"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

"Your What!" shouted The Teachers**  
**

**"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."**

"That will only peak their curiosity even more," The teachers sighed.**  
**

**"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.  
"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."**

"I did." Harry said **  
**

**"I'm sayin' nothin, said Hagrid flatly.  
"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.  
They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern  
Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. **

, Harry,Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore started laughing "He's not there."

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows. Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one.**

"Next year I do!" Harry said cheerfully

"What!" The teachers yelled "Who gave it to you?"

Harry ignored them

**These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
"What are you looking for, boy?"  
"Nothing," said Harry.  
Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.  
"You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!"**

"I hate it when she does that," Remus sighed.

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

Snape scoffed. "I wouldn't need her help in finding out what you were up to Potter, don't flatter yourself."

"And yet, you didn't know until the last moment," Harry said **  
**

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks. Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.  
"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."  
"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."  
"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.  
**

"I cant believe you forgot that they are Muggles," Hermione said disapprovingly, shaking her head.

"Muggles do know about Flamel though." Harry said

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork - bread, English muffins, marshmallows - and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk  
about even if they wouldn't work.**

"Hey!" Draco shouted **  
**

"Sorry." Harry apologized

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, **

The Weasley's blushed

**it had once belonged to someone else in his family - in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.  
Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him." **

"Harry you suck at chess," Ron said and Harry shrugged.

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. **

"What!" Remus shouted

"Why" Tonks asked curious

"My Family." Harry answered back

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.  
"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.  
"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"  
"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, **

"Actually turnips would have been more than I was expecting," Harry said seriously.

**turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.  
Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl.  
A second, very small parcel contained a note.  
**_**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.**_** Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.  
"That's friendly," said Harry.  
Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.  
"Weird!" he said, "What a shape! This is money?"**

The Weasley children laughed. "You sure you weren't channeling dad or something Ron?" Arthur blushed and smiled at Ron**  
**

**"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle - so who sent these?"  
"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and - oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."  
Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.  
"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."**

"I thought you like Maroon." Molly said looking hurt**  
**

"No mom that's me." Charlie said sighing

"Oh." Molly replied sadly

**"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.  
His next present also contained candy - a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.  
This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.  
Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.**

The hall gasped

"Hem, Hem. I take that." Umbridge said sweetly. _Finally something on the Potter brat_

"You can't it's a family heirloom." Dumbledore said calmly

Umbridge's eyes narrowed "Fine."

**Ron gasped.  
"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable."  
"What is it?"  
Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

Remus snorted "Nice description."**  
**

**"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is - try it on."  
Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.  
"It is! Look down!"  
Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. "There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"  
Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: **

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.  
A Very Merry Christmas to you.**_

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.  
"I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"  
"Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

"Yes and it passed from father to son down to you." Albus answered**  
**

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"Harry can we borrow the cloak?" Fred and George asked.

The teachers looked horrified but instantly became relieved when Harry said no

**"Merry Christmas!"  
"Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"  
Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.  
"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."  
"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."  
"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head. **

**"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."**

Snuffles snorted

**"What's all this noise?"  
Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.  
"P for prefect! **

"Or prat," Fred corrected

**Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."  
"I - don't - want said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.  
"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

"Not that you would know anything about that," The rest of the Weasley kids growled

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.  
**

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.**

Everyone stared at Professor McGonagall. Then there was a roar of laughter, even Dumbledore and the other Professors (minus Umbridge, The Malfoy's, and Fudge) were chuckling. It took ten minutes for everyone to calm down under McGonagall's glare before Umbridge started reading again.**  
**

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.**

"Ew." Lavender squealed

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.**

Ron snorted _That's the truth_**  
**

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

Fred and George laughed loudly and Percy scowled at them**  
**

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.  
Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.  
His father's... this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said. He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, 'Snuffles', and Remus nodded in agreement.**  
**

**Use it well.**

"Harry!" Molly chided

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

"I'm not sure about that. He always seems to be wherever students are causing trouble." Remus wondered aloud.

"Too true." Fred and George grumbled, having been caught many times, even with the Map.**  
**

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back - his father's cloak - he felt that this time - the first time – he wanted to use it alone.  
He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.  
"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.  
Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. **

"The library!" Fred exclaimed.

"You have the power to go anywhere, and you choose the library?" George continued.

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked.  
The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.  
The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library,**

"I can't believe it's just a rope that separates them," some first years said.

"Actually, there are several undetectable spells placed over the restricted section," McGonagall answered.

**he held up his lamp to read the titles.  
They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. **

"Probably was." Colin shuddered

**The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

"Probably do," Harry mumbled.**  
**

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. **

"No! Not that one!" Remus exclaimed.

"Why not?" Neville asked.

**He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.  
A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence - the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note.**

"That's why," Remus told Neville.

**He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside - stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway;**

"I think you might be right." Harry frowned at Remus. "He does show up wherever there's trouble."

**Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.  
He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.  
"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."  
Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut,**

"He does," Remus, Fred, and George sighed.

**because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."  
Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him - the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.**

The teachers laughed "Your father didn't learn that lesson." **  
**

Everybody snorted

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.  
It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.  
It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: **_**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**_**. **

"What does that mean?"

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Luna answered

People sat up wondering either what Harry had seen or what they would

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.  
He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

"What?" Molly asked fearfully

** But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.  
There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder - but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

Harry sighed wistfully**  
**

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror.  
She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green**

"Lily," all those who had known her breathed.

**- exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy.**

"James," Remus said pulling Harry close

**It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.  
Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.  
"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"**

Other's gasped as they realized and people had tears running down their faces

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees - Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.**

"You should leave Harry," Luna said

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

"That's what it does. It draws you in, entrances you with what you want most." Albus stated sadly

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.  
**

"Don't!" Remus whispered

**"You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.  
"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror.  
"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.  
"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."  
"You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people.**

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed

"Such tact Ron," Hermione said disapprovingly.

**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"  
Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?**

People sighed and Harry looked up at Snape

"Professor Snape?" Snape turned to look at him.

"Sorry for believing it was you." Snape nodded stiffly

**"Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."  
**

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.  
"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."  
"No!" Harry hissed. I know it's here somewhere."  
They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.  
"It's here - just here - yes!"  
They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.  
There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.  
"See?" Harry whispered.  
"I can't see anything."  
"Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..."  
"I can only see you."  
"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."  
Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.  
Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.  
"Look at me!" he said.  
"Can you see all your family standing around you?"  
"No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm head boy!"  
"What?"  
"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup - I'm Quidditch captain, too.**

The Weasley's frowned at that. "Ron you don't have to be like us." Fred began.

"They're right. Just be yourself" Ginny said softly

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.  
"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"Really Ron! Harry's family is dead." Hermione yelled

**"How can it? All my family are dead - let me have another look -"  
"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."  
"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."  
"Don't push me -"  
A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.  
"Quick!"  
Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing - did the cloak work on cats?**

"Yes but they can smell you." Remus said

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left.  
"This isn't safe - she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."  
And Ron pulled Harry out of the room.  
**

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.  
"Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.  
"No."  
"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"  
"No... you go..."  
"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."  
"Why not?"  
"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it **

"So do we." The Twins replied

**- and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"  
"You sound like Hermione."**

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked and Harry didn't answer.**  
**

**"I'm serious, Harry, don't go."  
But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.  
That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.  
And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.  
Except -  
"So - back again, Harry?"  
Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore.**

"Busted." The Twins sang

**Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.  
" - I didn't see you, sir."  
"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.  
"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

"Delights?" Ron asked sceptically

**"I didn't know it was called that, Sir."  
"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"  
"It - well - it shows me my family -"  
"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."  
"How did you know -?"  
"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"  
Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..."  
"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. **

"Ron." Molly cried pulling him into a hug

**However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. "The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" Harry stood up.  
"Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"  
"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."  
"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"**

"Harry! That's personal." Hermione shouted

**"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."  
Harry stared.  
"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

Draco snorted _Crazy old man_

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow**

all those who knew the truth about Scabbers glared

**, it had been quite a personal question.**

"Yes it was." Molly scolded

Umbridge turned "Hem, Hem. The next chapter is Chapter Fifteen: The Forbidden Forest, Mr. Potter you should read."

The book hovered over to him and he started

* * *

Working on next chapter

Hope it was good. It will get better later at least I hope so


	2. Chapter Fifteen: The Forbidden Forest

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, Fudge, and Slight Dumbledore Bashing

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Sirius Black would live...Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters **

_Thoughts in Italics _

I Must Not Tell Lies

**"Chapter Fifteen: The Forbidden Forest"** Harry read.

"What! Why do you go in there!" Molly shouted.

"We had Detention."

"IN THE FOREST!?"

Harry ignored her

**Things couldn't have been worse. **

"You jinxed it," Some muggle-borns yelled

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were  
cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak?**

"Because your stupid."

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already. Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong.**

"See?"

**When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

"Neville?"

**"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-"  
Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

McGonagall gave Harry look at that description and he tried his best to look innocent. (He failed)**  
**

**"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

"Why ask if you know they aren't going to tell you?" **  
**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue. "I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. **

"Nope."

**I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

"I really am sorry about that Neville," Harry said to his friend.

"I know Harry," Neville said with a smile.**  
**

**"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before!**

Nearly all the teachers coughed and looked over at Remus, since he was the only Marauder present. *That they knew of* Snuffles barked

"Not even the Marauders?" Harry asked innocently.

"I seem to recall that they were out of bed quite often and got caught." Remus mussed

"Perhaps I should have amended my statement. 'I have never heard of such a thing in a LONG time'. Is that better Remus?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute, you know the Marauders?" Fred asked.

"We've met." Remus said shortly and Harry grinned before reading on

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."  
"Fifty?" Harry gasped - they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.  
"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall,**

"Harsh,"

**breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.  
"Professor - please  
"You can't -"  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter.**

"Don't," Fred said wisely.

"We've tried," George added.

**Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."**

McGonagall looked down. That wasn't true**  
**

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this? Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done? At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.****From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him,**

People winced

**because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, **

**"Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"**

"Pricks."

**Only Ron stood by him.  
"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."  
"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.**

"No but you gave us a record to try and break Harry," The Twins said grinning**  
**

**"Well - no," Ron admitted.  
It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying.**

"And how long did that last Potter?" Snape sneered

**He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.**

"You did!"**  
**

**"Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?" But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker." Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

"Ouch."

**Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery. He, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions...  
Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test.**

Snape smirked

**Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.  
"No - no - not again, please -"  
It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.  
"All right - all right -" he heard Quirrell sob.  
Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end.  
Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling. All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Sorcerer's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step - Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.**

"Can't believe it was him." Harry muttered

**Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard.  
"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell -"  
"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.  
"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"  
The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.  
"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. **

"You were going to tell someone?"

**If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."**

"Not," Hermione amended.**  
**

**"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."**

"Excellent points Harry,"

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.  
"If we just do a bit of poking around -"  
"No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."  
He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.**

Snape frowned

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:  
Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. Professor McGonagallHarry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.  
At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there - and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.**

"So did we."**  
**

**"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. **"**I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well-oiled in case they're ever needed... **

"Sick."

**Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

Some people nodded

**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.  
"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."  
Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his -face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione snorted**  
**

**At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.  
"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."**

"Not since me" Remus said.**  
**

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.  
"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.  
"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"  
"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."  
"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here." "I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness. Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.  
"I'm not going in that forest, he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

"Excuse Me." Narcissa glared at Harry **  
**

"Sorry."

**"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."  
"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this," **

"**-he'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"' Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.  
"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."  
He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.  
"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood.**

The Hall gasped

**There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

The girls looked sad and some boys sick**  
**

**"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.  
"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin'  
around since last night at least." "I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

"Coward," **  
**

**"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other.**

"You sent two first years into the forest alone? With THAT pairing?" McGonagall asked, her face pale.

"Well technically Professor, you did since you gave us the detention," Harry pointed out and her face went paler.

**Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."  
The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.  
They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.  
Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.  
"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.**

"No, not fast enough," Remus answered**  
**

**"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."  
They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.  
"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

"What!"**  
**

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground.**

People gasped

**Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.  
"I knew it, " he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."  
"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.**

"Sorry," Harry said looking at Remus

**"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."  
They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.  
"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!"  
And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.  
"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"  
He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.  
"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"  
"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur." "We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.  
"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"  
"Erm -"  
"A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

"A bit?" people exclaimed**  
**

**"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."  
"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?"  
Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.  
"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

Harry thought of Cedric at that. He had been innocent…and at wrong place at the wrong time.**  
**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"  
"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."  
"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"  
Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."  
A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.  
"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"  
"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"  
"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?"  
Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.**

"Mars is the planet of War!"

**"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."  
Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.  
"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

"Firenze isn't that bad," **  
**

Umbridge glared

**"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.  
"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much." "D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.  
"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before."  
They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.  
"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

"What happened!"**  
**

**"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"  
They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.  
"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.  
"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... it's our fault he's here in the first place."  
The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?  
At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**

"Git!"

**"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot.**

Students cheered.

**I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."**

"True."**  
**

**So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.  
"Look -" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.  
Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.  
It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

People looked sick

**Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

Some of the students screamed**  
**

**"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry - he couldn't move for fear.**

"Don't panic Harry!" Molly shouted**  
**

Harry raised and Eye-Brow "I'm right here."

**Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire.**

"What happened?" "Why is your Scar hurting?" Harry ignored them

**Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure.  
The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. **

Harry rubbed the scar

**When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

"Firenze." **  
**

**"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.  
"Yes - thank you - what was that?"  
The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.  
"You are the Potter boy," he said.**

Harry sighed. "Is there anyone that doesn't know who I am?"

"Sure there is mate," George said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's you!" Fred continued.

"'Oh him?' ring any bells?" They finished.

"Huh?" people in the hall asked so Fred and George told the story of how they met Harry and everyone snorted

**"You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.**

"You rode a centaur!" "Wow"**  
**

**"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.  
There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.  
"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"**

"Why is he acting like that?" asked a first year**  
**

"Because they don't like to be used by humans."

**"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."  
"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"  
Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best, " he said in his gloomy voice.  
Bane kicked his back legs in anger.  
"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"**

"It seems he also has issues with donkeys," Harry added and a few people snorted**  
**

**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.  
"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."**

"Wow."**  
**

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.  
Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.  
"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"  
Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.  
"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used -for?"**

"No."

**"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."  
"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**

A few people shivered at that, even just the idea seemed horrific. "That's sick."**  
**

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight "But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"**

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of someone that would be that desperate," Ron said

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"Lies!" Umbridge hissed. **  
**

**"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"  
"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who "  
"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"**

Others in the hall gasped**  
**

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**

"He did die! He is dead!" Umbridge shrieked**  
**

**"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"**

"Yep"

**"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"  
Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.  
"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."  
"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."  
Harry slid off his back.  
"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**

"It's not."

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.  
**

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls **

People snickered and Ron's ears went red

**when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest.  
Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.  
"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."**

"It's just a name!" Harry cried just as Snape yelled "I don't want the Stone."**  
**

**"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.  
Harry wasn't listening.  
"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."  
"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.**

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

**"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."  
Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.  
"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic." The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.  
When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:  
Just in case.**

"You gave it back to him?" Snape hissed at Dumbledore.

"Of course. It is his." Dumbledore replied.

Harry closed it "Who's next?"

"I will read."

The book floated to Professor McGonagall

"Chapter Sixteen: Through the Trap Door."

People groaned

* * *

Finally Updated, sorry for the wait


	3. Chapter Sixteen: Through the Trapdoor

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, Fudge, and Slight Dumbledore Bashing

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Sirius Black would live...Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters **

_Thoughts in Italics _

I Must Not Tell Lies

Professor McGonagall paused to look over at the trio she sighed wishing she had listened to them back then.

**"Chapter Sixteen: Through the Trap Door." **

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. **

"Still don't know."

"It must have been scary." commented a first year

Harry nodded

**Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door. **

Moody nodded in approval.

**It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-cheating spell. **

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. **

"Weird."

**Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. **

"Ironic." Harry commented

Snape turned to look at him and their eyes met and held

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it. **

Several people shivered and a few first years cried

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. **

"We were."

**The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to. **

Snape finally looked away

**very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful ****week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest. **

"Who doesn't?"

"**That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. **

"He likes it." The twins protested to the glares.

"**No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." **

The Trio snorted at how naive they had been

People stared

Harry sighed then explained "With my luck I always need to be on guard."

**Harry was rubbing his forehead. **

"**I wish I knew what this **_**means**_**!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this." **

"**Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested. **

Pomfrey shook her head sadly "I wouldn't know what to do. There's never been a scar like yours."

"**I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming…" **

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot. **"**Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." **

"You play Quidditch for England Neville, I'm jealous." Harry said.

Neville smiled at him then laughed

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. **

**When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one." Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy…never…but… **

"But what?"

Harry looked up in surprise to Snape and gave a fleeting smile

"I would have thought that you figured it out already, Professor."

Snape frowned and looked away again

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. **

"I hate it when he dose that." Hermione groaned.

"**Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily. **

"**I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." **

"Just like Hermione when she runs to the library." Ron sighed with affection for his to friends

They gave sly grins in return

"**Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up. **

"**Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" **

"Oh!" Snape gasped as he realized what train of thought Harry was on.

McGonagall stopped reading "So their was a dragon?"

Harry nodded "We were trying to send it to Charlie in Romania."

She rolled her eyes

"**What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer. **

"Runs so bloody fast."

"Ronald." Molly chided

"He's right" Hermione argued.

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. **

"**Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" **

"**Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off. **

Ron mock glared at Harry

Harry held both hands up "It was important."

Ron sighed "I know."

"**No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" **

"**Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." **

"Not good." some students commented

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows. **

"**It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." **

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" **

"Very Slytherin, Mr. Potter." Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head at Snape's complement

Harry recovered and bowed his head "Thank You, Sir."

People in the hall were staring at them as if they were going insane

"**Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…**

"Hagrid." the staff groaned

Umbridge sneered _filthy half-breed_

**Let's see…yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home…So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…" **

"**And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm. **

"Did I sound calm?" He asked Ron and Hermione

They nodded

"**Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —" **

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. **

As did everyone in the hall except Umbridge

"**I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?" **

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds. **

"**We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. **

Harry could feel Snape staring again but this time he didn't look towards his professor

**"Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. **

"Of course I would believe you."

**Where's Dumbledore's office?" **

"Harry should I be disappointed or proud?" Remus asked

"Proud it is." Remus replied

"Wait till they find out your a Marauder." Harry whispered in Remus's ear "They'll treat you like a god."

"And they'll know your the Marauder's heir." Both looked a little grim. Snuffles barked a laugh.

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him. **

"Actually we did." they corrected

"**We'll just have to —" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall. **

"**What are you three doing inside?" **

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books. **

Students cheered but McGonagall frowned and that was when they realized she didn't help and the cheers died down**  
**

"**We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought. **

"**See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. **

"I'm not my father." Harry commented and she looked back eyes full of regret

"I know." she commented before continuing

"**Why?" **

**Harry swallowed — now what? **

"**It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. **

"Sorry." She said weakly.

"**Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." **

"**He's **_**gone**_**?" said Harry frantically. "**_**Now?**_**" **

"**Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time – " **

"**But this is important." **

"**Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" **

"Yes." yelled most of the hall

"**Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, **

"**Professor — it's about the Philosopher's Stone —" **

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up. **

People gaped at Harry

"**How do you know —?" she spluttered. **

"**Professor, I think — I **_**know **_— **that Sn— that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." **

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion. **

"**Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." **

The trio snorted.

"**But Professor —" **

"**Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." **

**But they didn't. **

"Of Course."

"**It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up." **

"That we did." Fudge admitted.

"**But what can we —" **

**Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round. **

**Snape was standing there. **

Some people gasped in horror while others laughed at their bad luck

"**Good afternoon," he said smoothly. **

"Frankly he says most things smoothly, Seeing that's what his voice is like." Harry commented.

again he could feel Snape's stare and again ignored it knowing that they would be having a talk soon

**They stared at him. **

"**You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile. **

"**We were —" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say. **

"**You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" **

"Ouch."

**Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. **

"**Be warned, Potter — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." **

"One of our more pleasant meetings." Harry muttered under his breath

**He strode off in the direction of the staffroom. **

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others. **

"**Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape — wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that." **

"**Why me?" **

"**It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen **_**b **_**wrong…'" **

The Hall laughed and Hermione gave a small smile

"**Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape. **

"**And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on." **

**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper. **

"**I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" **

"We are." They said as one and the teachers agreed.

**she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!" Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in. **

"**I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went." **

"**Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. **

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering. **

"**I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." **

People looked stunned

"**You're mad!" said Ron. **

some nodded in agreement

"**You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" **

"And here comes the really powerful, heartfelt speech that no one can debate." Ron said.

"**SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" **

People's mouths were hanging

Dumbledore cleared his throat "Harry after a few more chapter's can I see you alone?" _If he said that as a first year it's time he knows the Prophecy_

"You really said all that as a first year?" a random third year asked

Harry nodded "I knew that nothing would be the same if he came back

**He glared at them. **

people shuddered

"**You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice. **

"**I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back." **

Harry snorted

"**But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron. **

"**All — all three of us?" **

"**Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" **

"I did, I know now not to think that."

"**Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…" **

no one laughed at the typical Hermione response they knew this was serious

"**But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too." **

"**Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." **

People looked at her in awe.

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. **

All in Harry's year and above winced.

**This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. **

They flinched again

**Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do. **

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed. **

"**Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning.**

**Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy — he didn't feel much like singing. **

"Shame." Hermione sighed. "Your a good singer."

**He ran back down to the common room. **

"**We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own —" **

Remus snorted and Snuffles growled

"**What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom. **

"He had."

"**Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back. **

"Harry you suck at lying."Neville commented

Harry flushed "I don't think I'm that bad."

"You are." commented most of the hall

**Neville stared at their guilty faces. **

"**You're going out again," he said. **

"**No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?" **

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep. **

"**You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble." **

"**You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important." **

"Sorry guys."

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate. **

"**I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!" **

"_**Neville**_**, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot —" **

"**Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!" **

"**Yes, but not to **_**us**_**," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing." **

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight. **

"**Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!" **

**Harry turned to Hermione. **

"When in doubt turn to Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

Hermione flushed

"**Do **_**something**_**," he said desperately. **

**Hermione stepped forward. **

"**Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this." **

**She raised her wand.**

"_**Petrificus Totalus!**_**" she cried, pointing it at Neville. **

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror. **

"**What've you done to him?" Harry whispered. **

"**It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." **

"**We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry. **

"**You'll understand later, Neville," **

**said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak. **

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top. **

"**Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. **

students nodded

'**As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything. **

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip. **

Everyone groaned at their luck but the trio shared smiles. Peeves came floating into the hall

"**Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" **

Peeves eyes widened in shock as he remembered this day

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. **

"**Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen." **

**Harry had a sudden idea. **

"**Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." **

People gaped in shock 'no way' was running thew their minds, even Dumbledore was shocked.**  
**

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs. **

People roared with laughter.

"**So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir." **

"**I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight." **

"**I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business ****goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." **

The laughter got worse and Peeves hovered over to Harry.

"Old Peeves takes his hat off to Potty and Potty has old Peeves' respect." Peeves said with a sweeping bow and a deep chuckle came from near the Slytherin side and everyone looked to see the Bloody Baron, which made people look at Harry in awe.

**And he scooted off. **

"_**Brilliant**_**, Harry!" whispered Ron. **

People cheered.

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar. **

"**Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy." **

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two. **

"**If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now." **

"**Don't be stupid," said Ron. **

"**We're coming," said Hermione. **

People looked at them some wishing they had friends like that

**Harry pushed the door open. **

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them. **

"**What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered. **

"**Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there." **

Harry snorted and then burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at him and he tried calming down

"I can't imagine Professor Snape playing a harp."

He could see them trying to imagine it and then they too started laughing

He could feel those eyes again

"**It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes…" **

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep. **

"Wow."

"**Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. **

"**I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?" **

"Who'd want to go first?"

Hermione and Ron pointed at Harry who blushed

"**No, I don't!" **

"**All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open. **

"**What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously. **

"**Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." **

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself. **

"Of course." Most of the adults sighed.

"**You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep." **

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep. **

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. **

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?" **

"**Right," said Ron. **

"**See you in a minute, I hope…" **

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and **

People leaned forward

**FLUMP. **

Everyone exchanged confused looks while the teachers who knew what it was looked worried.

**With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant. **

"Sprout's challenge." Neville said absently.

"**It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!" **

**Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry. **

"**What's this stuff?" were his first words. **

"**Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. **

Harry hit his head

**Come on, Hermione!" **

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side. **

"**We must be miles under the school," she said. **

"**Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron. **

"_**Lucky**_**!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!" **

**She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. **

"Devil Snare." Neville said going pale

**As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. **

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them. **

"**Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!" **

"**Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. **

"**Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. **

"**Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest. **

No one noticed Snape turning pale with worry as he forgot this already happened

"**Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp." **

"**So light a fire!" Harry choked. **

Neville and Professor Sprout nodded and Snape breathed in relief

"**Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands. **

The Hall went silent then everyone laughed it took minutes to calm down

Hermione was blushing like mad

"**HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" **

"**Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free. **

"**Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face. **

"No lucky Mr. Potter said to light a fire!" Snape snapped at her and he found that the hall went silent again as everyone stared at him. He fidgeted uncomfortably and waved for McGonagall to read

"**Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis **

"Also very true."

— **'there's no wood,' **_**honestly**_**." **

"**This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. **

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough… **

"**Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. **

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. **

"**Do you think it's a ghost?" **

"Nope."

"**I don't know…sounds like wings to me." **

"Of course you'd notice that."

"**There's light ahead — I can see something moving." **

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. **

"**Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron. **

"**Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well, there's no other choice…I'll run." **

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. **

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm. **

"**Now what?" said Ron. **

"**These birds…they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione. **

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —**_**glittering**_**? **

"**They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're **_**keys**_**! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "…yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" **

"Professor Flitwick's!"

"**But there are **_**hundreds **_**of them!" **

**Ron examined the lock on the door. **

"**We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle." **

"How'd you know that?" as a random student

"My Dad."

**They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one. **

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century.**

**He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. **

"True."

**After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole. **

"**That one!" he called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side." **

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom. **

"**We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!" **

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber. **

**They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice. **

"**Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open. **

Students, Guests and staff alike held their breaths

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. **

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces. **

some younger students shuddered

"**Now what do we do?" Harry whispered. **

"**It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." **

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door. **

"**How?" said Hermione nervously. **

"**I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." **

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron. **

"**Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two. **

"**This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…" **

**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —" **

"We weren't."

"**We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do." **

"**Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle." **

"**What about you?" **

"A Knight."

"**I'm going to be a knight," said Ron. **

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took. **

"**White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes…look…" **

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares. **

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost? **

"**Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right." **

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. **

**The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. **

Peoples eyes widened in horror

"**Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on." **

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones. **

"**We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…" **

**The white queen turned her blank face toward him. **

"**Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way…I've got to be taken." **

"**NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted. **

As did many in the hall

"**That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" **

"**But —" **

"**Do you want to stop Snape or not?" **

"**Ron —" **

"**Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" **

**There was no alternative. **

"**Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won." **

The Hall was waiting some chewing on the insides of their cheeks or bitting finger nails in anxiety

**He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor — Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. **

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. **

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway. **

"**What if he's —?" **

"**He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?" **

"**We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." **

**They had reached another door. **

"**All right?" Harry whispered. **

"**Go on." **

**Harry pushed it open. **

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. **

**Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head. **

"**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe." **

"So are we." the staff called

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. **

"**Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?" **

people glanced at him but he revealed nothing

**They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped. **

"**Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it: **

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_

"Very poetic." Harry said

Snape glared but then a faint blush crept up his cheeks

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing. **

"_**Brilliant**_**," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." **

"**But so will we, won't we?" **

Snape cleared his throat "Mr. Potter could you have solved it if you had more time?"

Harry nodded and Snape gave a slight nod in return

"**Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." **

"**But how do we know which to drink?" **

"**Give me a minute." **

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

"**Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone." **

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle. **

"**There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow." **

**They looked at each other. **

"**Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" **

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. **

"**You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really." **

"**But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?" **

"**Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again." **

Snape's fingers clinched painfully hard

People stared at Harry and he looked away _I don't have to explain anything_

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

"_**Hermione!" **_

"**Harry — you're a great wizard, you know." **

"**I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. **

"**Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry —**_**be careful! **_**" **

"**You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" **

"Yes."

"**Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered. **

"**It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously. **

"**No — but it's like ice." **

"**Quick, go, before it wears off." **

**"Good luck — take care." **

"**GO!" **

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. **

**Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames. **

"**Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp. **

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. **

**There was already someone there — **

People held their breaths

**but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

Who is it?" people asked

Harry shook his head

Dumbledore plucked the book from McGonagall ready to finish Harry's first year**  
**

"Chapter Seventeen: The Man with Two Faces"

"Huh?"

* * *

So sorry


	4. Chapter Seventeen:The Man with Two Faces

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, Fudge, and Slight Dumbledore Bashing

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Sirius Black would live..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters **

_Thoughts in Italics _

I Must Not Tell Lies

**"Chapter Seventeen - The Man with Two Faces"** Dumbledore read

"Wait how's that possible?" a third year asked

people shrugged

**It was Quirrell. **

"WHAT!"

"No Way."

"How is that Possible?"

Dumbledore waited until the comments stopped then continued

"_**You!" **_**gasped Harry. **

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. **

"He faked it?!" yelled some of the people that remembered Quirrell's stutter

"**Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter." **

"**But I thought — Snape —" **

"**Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" **

"That was so annoying." groaned Quirrell's old students

Fred and George were snickering over the insults to Professor Snape

"I'm not like a bat." Snape muttered under his breath

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't. **

"**But Snape tried to kill me!" **

"Sorry Professor." Harry called to Snape

"**No, no, no. **_**I **_**tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. **

Snape looked over at Hermione and she gulped

"It was first year." she muttered

Harry chuckled "You did set him on fire."

**Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you."**

"**Snape was trying to **_**save **_**me?"**

"Yes."

"**Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he **_**did **_**make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." **

"Nope. I'm right here."

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry. **

"Wandless magic."

"Show off."

"**You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone." **

"_**You **_**let the troll in?" **

"**Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there**

"Gift? He calls talking to Trolls a gift?" Started George sounding disgusted

"It's easy just point and grunt."finished Fred

**Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. **

"Thankfully." Snape muttered **  
**

Dumbledore smiled at him eyes twinkling before continuing

"**Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror." **

**It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised. **

"No Way!"

"What Luck."

"That's not luck." some adults muttered "Set Up."

"**This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he gets back…" **

"Or dead." McGonagall muttered.

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. **

"Good."**  
**

"**I saw you and Snape in the forest —" he blurted out. **

"Ew."

"Not like that." Harry snapped**  
**

"**Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…" **

"Lies!" screamed Umbridge

"Shut Up!" yelled the students

Umbridge swelled up but at the look the staff and students gave her deflated

Harry stood up "You were the one that said these books were a hundred percent true, Listen _Professor_ Umbridge as your fantasy of a peaceful world crumbles by you own hand."

**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

"Greed."

"**I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?" **

**Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He **_**had **_**to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror. **

"**But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." **

"**Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. **

Remus and Harry grimaced

Snuffles wimpered

**But he never wanted you **_**dead**_**." **

"**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you…" **

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. **

"Why?"

You'll see."

"**Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —" **

Harry snorted**  
**

"**You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped. **

"What!" students screamed in horror

"You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" Adults shouted

"**He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. **

"How?"

"You don't want to know." Harry said remembering the eyes and that face

**"I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. **

**"He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me…decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…" **

**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley — how could he have been so stupid? He'd **_**seen **_**Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron. **

**Quirrell cursed under his breath. **

"**I don't understand…is the Stone **_**inside **_**the mirror? Should I break it?" **

"Yes so he doesn't get it." yelled a Ravenclaw

**Harry's mind was racing. **

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I'll see where it's hidden!**

"Very good Mr Potter." Dumbledore smiled at him

**But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to? **

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. **

Draco snorted at the part about Potter tripping

**He was still talking to himself. **

"**What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" **

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself. **

"**Use the boy…Use the boy…" **

**Quirrell rounded on Harry. **

"**Yes — Potter — come here." **

**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. **

**Harry got slowly to his feet. **

"**Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." **

**Harry walked toward him. **

_**I must lie**_**, he thought desperately**_**. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all. **_

"If only it where that simple." Snape muttered.

Harry and him looked at each other again remembering the last occlumency lesson together

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. **

**He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again. **

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. **

**Somehow — incredibly — **_**he'd gotten the Stone. **_

"Wow."

"How'd that happen?"

"**Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?" **

**Harry screwed up his courage. **

"**I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I — I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." **

Snape snorted "Potter you need to learn how to lie."

Fudge and Umbridge stared at him like he was crazy

"What?" He snapped

They looked away

**Quirrell cursed again. **

"**Get out of the way," he said. **

**As Harry moved aside, he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it? **

**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips. **

"How does that work?"**  
**

"You-Know-Who?"replied a timid first year

"**He lies…He lies…" **

"Shit."

"Mr Thomas language."

"**Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" **

**The high voice spoke again. **

"**Let me speak to him…face-to-face…" **

"Get out of there!"

"Right." "Sorry."

"**Master, you are not strong enough!" **

"**I have strength enough…for this…" **

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. **

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. **

Students screamed but stopped as everyone heard a crash and turned to see an unconscious Umbridge who was being revived by Madam Pomfrey.

"He's back." muttered Fudge

"**Harry Potter…" it whispered. **

**Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move. **

"**See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" **

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward. **

"**Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…They died begging me for mercy…" **

Snuffles let out a growl

"Lies!" screamed those who knew Lily and James

"**LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly. **

**Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling. **

First years were crying as older students held them

"**How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery…Yes, boy, your parents were brave…I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…**

_Why didn't she need to die? _ A lot of people thought.

_So he did give her a choice _Snape wondered then looked over to Harry _It's the past now_

**Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." **

"**NEVER!" **

**Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. **

Brows furrowed, people yelled at the book and others gave each other confused looks.

**The pain in his head lessened — he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes. **

"**Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck — **

**Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony. **

"What's happening?"

"Why can't he touch Harry?"

Harry sighed "You'll find out why soon, Just hold on."

"**Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!" **

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny. **

"**Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. **

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face — **

"Go Harry!" yelled the twins

"Good instincts." Moody shouted

"**AAAARGH!" **

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch ****his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — **

**his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse. **

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. **

**Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off — the pain in Harry's head was building — he couldn't see — he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!" **

People sat up straighter

"What now?"

"I blacked out."

"Oh but what about-"

"Read Professor Dumbledore." Harry said

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down…down…down… **

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! **

"Really Harry? You black out and come to thinking of snitches." Hermione chided

**He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. **

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange. **

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him. **

People started laughing

"**Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore. **

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —" **

"**Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone." **

"**Then who does? Sir, I —" **

"**Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." **

people who knew Madam Pomfrey nodded and laughed as she glared at them

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. **

**He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. **

Ron started drooling

"**Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. **

"So that's what happened to it." Ginny laughed.

"Fred, George." Molly scolded but the twins weren't listening.

"Brilliant." Lee said_  
_

"Thanks."

**No doubt they thought it would amuse you. **

"It did."

**Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it." **

"**How long have I been in here?" **

"**Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried." **

"Of course we were." They said.

"**But sir, the Stone —" **

"**I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say." **

Some people shook their heads

"**You got there? You got Hermione's owl?" **

"**We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you." **

"**It was **_**you**_**." **

"**I feared I might be too late." **

"**You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –" **

"**Not the Stone, boy, you — the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had.**

"You almost died!" Molly, Remus and a few others yelled

**As for the Stone, it has been destroyed." **

"**Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —" **

"**Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You **_**did **_**do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

"**But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" **

"**They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." **

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. **

Dumbledore chuckled remembering.

"**To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, **_**very **_**long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them." **

Luna nodded, _but at least some people chose what's best for them._ She thought looking at Harry.

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling. **

"**Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking…sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —" **

"**Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." **

"Please remember that." Harry whined to those who still flinched

"**Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?" **

"**No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share…not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. **

"And some would do well to remember that. As well as the fact he is alive." Amelia Bones said.

People looked scared but accepting

**Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power." **

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me…things I want to know the truth about…" **

"**The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie." **

"Only not tell me everything." Harry muttered

"**Well…Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" **

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. **

"**Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day…put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older…I know you hate to hear this…when you are ready, you will know." **

Harry shot him a look and Dumbledore did meet it, the aged headmaster gave a singular nod. _In one or two chapters._

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue. **

"**But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" **

"**Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign…to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good." **

"Wow that's beautiful." a few girls said as they wiped tears

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. **

**When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to me?" **

"**Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things…your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here." **

"And the Pranks." Remus snickered.

"**And there's something else…" **

"**Fire away." **

"**Quirrell said Snape —" **

"_**Professor **_**Snape, Harry." **

"**Yes, him — **

"Yes Him Potter?"

"Sorry sir."

Snape turned away hiding a small smile

**Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?" **

The smile vanished replaced with a frown**  
**

"**Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive." **

"**What?" **

"**He saved his life." **

"Not just that." Harry said.

"_**What**_**?" **

"**Yes…" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt…I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…" **

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped. **

"Confusing."

"**And sir, there's one more thing…" **

"**Just the one?" **

"**How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?" **

"**Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. **

People laughed at that.

**You see, only one who wanted to **_**find **_**the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. **

"Brilliant sir!" the twins and others complemented

**My brain surprises even me sometimes…Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one,**

People shuddered in disgust

**and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" **

**He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!" **

People laughed and others shuddered.

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict. **.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." she said looking over at him

"**Just five minutes," Harry pleaded. **

"**Absolutely not." **

"**You let Professor Dumbledore in…" **

"**Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need **_**rest**_**." **

"**I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…" **

"She won't." Said a lot of people.

"**Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes **_**only**_**."**

**And she let Ron and Hermione in. **

Jaws dropped. "unbelievable."

"_**Harry!" **_

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore. **

"**Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —" **

"**The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What **_**really **_**happened?" **

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud. **

"of course I did. It was horrifying."

"**So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to **_**die**_**?" **

"**That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'" **

"**I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was. **

Laughs echoed through the room. "Quite true Mr Weasley." Dumbledore chuckled.

Umbridge sneered

"**So what happened to you two?" said Harry. **

"**Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round — that took a while — and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew — he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." **

"**D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" **

"_**Well**_**, " Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say that's terrible — you could have been killed." **

"He better not have." Molly growled.

"**No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…" **

Molly opened her mouth to shout but was cut of by Remus. "Thank you, Harry wouldn't feel right if he hadn't done that and what you did tell him kept him safe." Harry nodded in agreement and Dumbledore smiled.

"**Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you —but the food'll be good." **

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. **

"**You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly. **

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal. **

"**I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?" **

"**Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. **

"We don't prank feasts." The Twins, Lee, and Remus protested

"**And you have another visitor." **

"**Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?" **

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears. **

"**It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! **

Snorts of disbelief went through the room.

**I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!" **

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him." **

"**Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!" **

"**VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. **

Everyone except Umbridge laughed (Snape hid his behind a hand.)**  
**

**"I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…"**

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present." **

"**It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously,** **and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. **

As did others

"**Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…" **

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father. **

"Aw that's sweet."

"So that's where those photos went."

"**Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos…knew yeh didn' have any…d'yeh like it?" **

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood. **

Harry beamed at Hagrid.

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. ****A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. **

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, **

Harry shook his head

**and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away. **

"**Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… **

"**Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." **

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight. **

Harry whistled innocently as Narcissa slapped Malfoy again

"**Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." **

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. **

"**Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… **

"**First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" **

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. **

The Snorts and laughs where poorly contained as Ron turn the same color again

"…**for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." **

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. **

**Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" **

The Weasley's didn't notice Percy's look of sadness

**At last there was silence again. **

"**Second — to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." **

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. **

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up. **

"**Third — to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." **

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point. **

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. **

"**There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. **

The D.A cheered

**I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." **

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him. **

More laughter went through the hall

"**Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, **

"**we need a little change of decoration." **

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. **

Chuckled went around

**He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts. **

Snape shifted in his seat _I need to talk to him soon_**  
**

**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls…he would never, ever forget tonight. **

**Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too.**

**It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life. **

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); **

"Not going to happen." McGonagall stated with a glare

**Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. **

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles. **

"**You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you — I'll send you an owl." **

"**Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." **

"I really did." He grimaced.

people looked at him in question but he shook his head. _I hope we won't read about the Dursley's _Harry sighed they probably would

**People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called: **

"**Bye, Harry!" **

"**See you, Potter!" **

"**Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him. **

"**Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry. **

Some exchanged looks wondering what that was about

**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mum, there he is, look!" **

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron. **

"**Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mum! I can see —" **

Ginny went scarlet as people laughed.

"**Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." **

**Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them. **

"**Busy year?" she said. **

"**Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley." **

"So sweet." Many of the female's cooed

"**Oh, it was nothing, dear." **

"**Ready, are you?" **

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry. **

Snorts went through the room.

"**You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley. **

"**In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away. **

**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione. **

"**See you over the summer, then." **

"**Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant. **

"I was he was horrible."

"You don't live with them."

"**Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face.**

"_**They **_**don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"**

"Brilliant." The twins called.

"And that's first year ."

"Time for dinner and we'll start the next one tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled.

* * *

okay I think Snape and/or Draco should read Harry's life with the Dursley's


	5. BK2 Chapter One: The Worst Birthday

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, Fudge, and Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Snarry (?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Sirius Black would live..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters **

_Thoughts in Italics _

I Must Not Tell Lies

"Mr. Malfoy I do believe it's your turn to read."

Draco looked up from where he sat whispering to his 'friends'. He glanced at the book and nodded, it floated over and He looked at The Book title "Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets-"

"That's a Myth." Umbridge Simpered.

Harry smirked "Just like the Myth of Voldemort not being alive?"

Umbridge glared

Draco coughed "May I continue? Yes? Okay then. Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets.

**Chapter One: The Worst Birthday**

Harry's eye's grew _The Dursley's...Everyone will know!_

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive.  
**

"Why?"

Harry sighed "If you let Malfoy read you'll find out."

** Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.**

"Hedwig is never loud unless mad." Ron said remembering attacking him and Hermione that summer

**"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"**

"What!" Came the outraged yells of those who liked Hedwig.

**Harry tried, yet again, to explain.**

**"She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night -"**

"They didn't let her out." Hagrid bellowed.

**"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy moustache. **

Draco and many others snorted.

**"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.**

**Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.**

**"I want more bacon."**

"How rude." Molly snapped**  
**

"No manners what so ever." Flitwick grumbled.

**"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. **

"He was huge when we met him." Fred

"He's lost weight this year." Harry commented

**"We must feed you up while we've got the chance...**

Poppy made a noise of disgust.

**I don't like the sound of that school food..."**

**"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"**

**Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, **

many of the girls turned green

**grinned and turned to Harry.**

**"Pass the frying pan."**

"Definitely no manners." McGonagall scowled

**"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.**

"Good Harry, remember your manners." Molly said affectionately

**The effect of thim simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; **

Fred and George did a high pitched imitation that caused students to fall down laughing

**Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.**

The students were laughing but the adults were wondering why they were reacting like that.

**"I meant `please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean -"**

**"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table,**

"Lovely! Isn't he Forge?"

"Yes he is Gred."

**"ABOUT SAYING THE `M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"**

"The 'M' word?" Draco repeated in confusion.

**"But I -"**

**"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.**

Eyebrows raised at that.

**"I just -"**

**"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"**

"Abnormality." many said in a dangerous growls

**Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.**

**"All right," said Harry, "all right. . . "**

**Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.**

**Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, **

"Why?" asked some of the students

"Because I'm a wizard."

**because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be.**

**Harry Potter was a wizard**

"Muggle perspective." Hermone said before anyone could ask.

**-a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.**

"That's not right." Hannah grumbled.

**He missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomach-ache. **

Snape twitched slightly, that was how he use to feel.

**He missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, his classes (though perhaps not Snape, the Potions master),**

"And here I was pining for you all summer." The potions master stated sarcastically, there was a minute second of silence,but then Harry burst out laughing and everyone did too.

Harry wiped his eyes "Continue Malfoy."

Snape frowned _Why did I say that?_

**the mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in his four-poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the grounds, and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world (six tall goal posts, four flying balls, and fourteen players on broomsticks).**

"Why aren't we mentioned?" Hermione and Ron asked

**All Harry's spell books, his wand, robes, cauldron, and top-of-the-line Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home.**

"That's outrageous."**  
**

"Filthy muggles." Malfoy spat

Harry stood up "I agree that the Dursley's are filthy, but there are good and bad muggles, just like there are good and bad wizard's."

Draco frowned then nodded _That makes sense _

**What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer? **

"Nothing. Plus I wouldn't have been able to practice."**  
**

**What was it to the Dursleys if Harry went back to school without any of his homework done? **

"What!" screamed the teachers**  
**

**The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles (not a drop of magical blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame. **

"What!" cried the student body**  
**

**Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.**

A lot of cries of outrage carried through the hall.

**Harry looked nothing like the rest of the family. **

"Thankfully." said Harry, Ron, Fred, George and anyone who had met the Dursley's**  
**

**Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black moustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. **

snorts and snickers came through the hall

**Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. He wore round glasses, and on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar.**

"You look like James and act like Lily, most of the time." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling**  
**

**It was this scar that made Harry so particularly unusual, even for a wizard. **

**This scar was the only hint of Harry's very mysterious past, of the reason he had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before.**

**At the age of one year old, Harry had somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards still feared to speak. **

Witches and Wizards around the room nodded**  
**

**Harry's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry had escaped with his lightning scar, and somehow - nobody understood why Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Harry. **

Dumbledore flinched slightly _I know why_

**So Harry had been brought up by his dead mother's sister and her husband. He had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never understanding why he kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursleys' story that he had got his scar in the car crash that had killed his parents.**

"What!" Dumbledore yelled standing "They didn't tell you the truth? They didn't tell you about the letter? "

Harry glared up at the Head Table "They didn't tell me anything."

**And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Harry, and the whole story had come out. Harry had taken up his place at wizard school, where he and his scar were famous ... but now the school year was over, and he was back with the Dursleys for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly.**

People winced

**The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday. Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake - but to ignore it completely...**

_Petunia how could you? How could you treat Lily's son like that? _Snape thought miserably

**At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day." Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it.**

"Then don't." Moody said bluntly.

**"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career, "said Uncle Vernon.**

**Harry went back to his toast. Of course, he thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).**

**"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be -?"**

"They plan their parties!" The muggleborns cried.

**"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."**

**"Good, good. And Dudley?"**

**"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

**"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.**

"She delusional."

**"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?"**

**"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly.**

**"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them -drinks. At eight fifteen-"**

**"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"And, Dudley, you'll say -"**

**"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.**

The hall snorted

**"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.**

"Delusional is an understatement ."

**"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.**

**"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully.**

**"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ieas?"**

**"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason...Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason..."**

**"Perfect. . . Dudley?"**

**"How about -'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you."'**

The Gryffindors cracked up

**This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. **

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.**

**"And you, boy?"**

**Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged.**

"I bet that was hard." Ron sniggered.

**"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said.**

**"Too right, you will," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the News at Ten. We'll be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."**

**Harry couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursleys would like him any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.**

**"Right - I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."**

**Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:**

**"Happy birthday to me ... happy birthday to me. . ."**

**No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. **

"There we are." Hermione smiled.

**They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all. Neither of them had written to him all summer, even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay.**

"I did write!" They cried

"I know that now." Harry said trying to calm them

**Countless times, Harry had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick. **

"They wouldn't" Molly cried

"Mrs. Weasley that was where I sleep for eleven years."

"How dare they!" Remus shouted fists drawing blood.

Snape scowled at Dumbledore _Is this what you meant when you said we had a lot in common? Abuse? Did you know?_

**For the first couple of weeks back, Harry had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. **

Ron, Harry, and The twins laughed. Others snorted**  
**

**But the long silence from Ron and Hermione had made Harry feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal – **

**and now Ron and Hermione had forgotten his birthday.**

**What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? He'd almost be glad of a sight of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy, just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream …**

Draco looked up "Really Potter?" Harry looked sheepishly at his hands

**Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of last term, Harry had come face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power. Harry had slipped through Voldemort's clutches for a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Harry kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes…**

A couple of first years started crying, causing older students to comfort them**  
**

**Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. **

**He had been staring absent-mindedly into the hedge - and the hedge was **_**staring back**_**.**

"Huh?"**  
**

"You'll see." was all Harry said

**Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves. Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.**

**"I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him.**

**The huge eyes blinked and vanished.**

**"What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.**

**"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.**

**"Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week."**

"Good one Harry! Why aren't you this funny at school?" asked Fred and George

"Because I'm busy trying to save said school." Harry replied as he stared at the wall

**"Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"**

"He has us!" Harry's friends and D.A members shouted**  
**

**"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly.**

**Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.**

**"Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.**

**" I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Harry.**

**Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.**

"Very Slytherin of you." Snape commented

Harry raised a brow "Thank You."

others stared then pinched themselves to see if they were dreaming

**"You c-can't - Dad told you you're not to do m-magic - he said he'll chuck you out of the house - and you haven't got anywhere else to go - you haven't got any friends to take you -"**

**"Jiggery pokery!" said Harry in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus…squiggly wiggly -"**

The ones who knew about muggle magic where practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Potter that's not magic!" Malfoy yelled outraged at this mockery of Magic

"I know that, but Dudley didn't." he replied cooly

**"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!"**

**Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. **

**As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan. **

"What." The hall screamed and Harry rubbed his head remembering when she hadn't missed.

Snape's hands clenched in a desire to throttle Petunia

**Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn't eat again until he'd finished.**

Remus let out a growl.

**While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, **

**Harry cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench. The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Harry knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Harry had been thinking himself... maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts...**

**Wish they could see famous Harry Potter now, he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flowerbeds, his back aching, sweat running down his face.**

"We should have checked on you." Dumbledore sighed.

Snape glanced at him _Why didn't you?_

**It was half past seven, in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him.**

**"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"**

**Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.**

"Which you'll get none of I suppose." Poppy and Molly huffed.

**"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. **

**She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.**

**Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate.**

**"Upstairs! Hurry!"**

**As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the door bell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.**

**"Remember, boy - one sound -"**

**"**What did you say Dursley?" Remus growled

**Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.**

"Who?" asked the whole hall except those that knew

"Next chapter." Harry replied "Minister you should read next."

"Okay." Fudge replied confused.

Draco let the book go and frowned _Potter isn't spoiled, he's treated like an House-elf, disgusting mu-Dursley's._

* * *

So sorry. I try to have the next chapter soon.

Dumbledore and Snape talk to Harry in the next chapter


	6. Chapter Two: Dobby's Warning

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

I Must Not Tell Lies

Fudge cleared his throat

**Chapter Two - Dobbys Warning**

Draco and Narcissa looked up at the name.

"That's our old house-elf!"

Fudge stopped and gave a sharp glance over at the Malfoy's "Why would your house-elf be in Mr. Potter's house?"

The Malfoy's shook their heads "I have no idea, It wasn't supposed to be their..." Narcissa replied

Fudge frowned as he remembered what the Potter boy said about a house-elf then shook it off and continued

**Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. **

The Malfoys eyes narrowed, yes this was their old elf

**Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning.**

**As they stared at each other, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall.**

**"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

**The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes.**

Hermione sniffed in disapproval _How dare people treat them like this, they have feelings_

**"Er - hello," said Harry nervously.**

**"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir... Such an honor it is . . . ."**

Ron and The members of the D.A laughed remembering the little elf and his obsession with Harry frowned wondering if their suspicions were correct

Some of the staff frowned wondering if Dobby had bonded to Harry

**"Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, **

"Good Manners." Molly praised

**so instead he said, "Who are you?"**

**"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.**

"Answered both of my questions." Harry said smiling thinking about the elf who had helped him last year

**"Oh - really?" said Harry. "Er - I don't want to be rude or anything, but - this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."**

Harry nodded in agreement with his past self, ignoring the curious stares he was receiving **  
**

**Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.**

**"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"**

"You really are kind hearted." Luna stated in her dreamy voice.

**"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir ... it is difficult, sir ... Dobby wonders where to begin..."**

**"Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.**

Some of the Purebloods and Half-Bloods eyes widened in shock or disbelief at the polite manner he was using towards a servant

Hermione gave Harry a huge smile of approval and Dumbledore smiled to himself _He's is so much like his mother _he glanced sideways at Severus _if only he could see that.._

**To his horror, the elf burst into tears - very noisy tears.**

**"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never ... never ever. . . "**

**Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.**

People winced and gave Harry looks of pity

**"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything -"**

"You didn't." Draco sneered "You were treating it like it's human."

Harry stood "He has a name, use it!"

Draco stood up as well "why should I?"

"Because he has feelings just like you and I." Harry said trying not to get angry. There was a pause and the hall seemed to hold it's breath as they glared at each other, and then Malfoy sat back down scowling

**"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard - like an equal-"**

Both Harry and Ron put their hands over Hermione's mouth stopping a rant about S.P.E.W

**Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccuping, looking like a large and very ugly doll.  
**

Harry raised his hands to fend off and angry Hermione

**At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.**

"Ah! Mister Potter, it seems Dobby bonded with you." Dumbledore stated smiled gently down at Harry

"Huh?" was the eloquent reply

"You know how elfs serve one family unless freed?" Dumbledore waited for Harry to nod "Well he is now bonded to you. He apparently has been since your second year."

"oh, I don't know what to say." Harry said feeling a little overwhelmed

"We will discuss it at a later date." Ablus declared

**"You can't have" met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.**

**Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"**

"He spoke ill of his master."

Hermione shook her head _slave labor_

**"Don't - what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed - Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.**

**"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir . . . ."**

**"Your family?**

**"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir... Dobby is a house-elf - bound to serve one house and one family forever...**

**"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.**

"No we did not. The el-Dobby." She corrected after being glared at "Dobby would have been punished had we known." Narcissa stated earning more glares

**Dobby shuddered.**

**"Oh, no, sir, no ... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this.**

The muggle-borns looked disgusted at this

**If they ever knew, sir _"**

**"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"**

**"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments …"**

The two Malfoys were trying to ignore the glares from around the hall

**"But why don't you leave? Escape?"**

**"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free ... Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir..."**

"Unless freed, but it's rare." Amelia stated

**Harry stared.**

**"And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks," he said. **

"You do." The Twins but Harry stopped them from continuing

**"This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. **

"Almost?" Molly asked her eyebrow raising

"I was...exaggerating." Harry said sheepishly not looking at the disbelieving faces seated around him.

**Can't anyone help you? Can't I?"**

**Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.**

"Harry, your hero complex is working again."

"It's not a hero complex." Harry snapped at Ron and Hermione

**"Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here -"**

**"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew . …"**

Harry blushed which got worse when The D.A and others sniggered

**Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she -"**

**But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.**

"What was that for?" Hermione said slapping his arm

"No letters, remember?" He replied rubbing his arm "That hurt."

"Good."

**" Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -"**

**"Voldemort?" said Harry.**

Almost everyone winced, screamed or jumped at the name as Fudge stuttered over it**  
**

**Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"**

sounds of agreement and Harry was left clenching the table to stop himself from yelling

**"Sorry" said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron -"**

**He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too.**

Ron looked at Harry "Just like looking at skinny gits like you is painful for me."

"Hey!" Harry shouted then he started tickling Ron as pay back

Fudge coughed "May I continue?"

"Yes Minister." they chimed together

**Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.  
**

**'Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago ... that Harry Potter escaped yet again. "**

Draco sneered _so the elf was eavesdropping _

**Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.**

"**Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! **

"Too True." the Trio muttered

**But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."**

"Hogwarts is my home." Harry said not noticing Dumbledore's look of shock and slight fear

**There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

**"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back - term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world – at Hogwarts."**

everyone except Fudge, Umbridge, and Draco nodded in agreement

**"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. **

**If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."**

"When arm I not danger... Do I have a sign saying 'Danger Come Here'?" Harry exclaimed causing snickers to erupt

**"Why?" said Harry in surprise.**

**"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!" **

"No I'm not, I'm just a person with bad luck." Harry muttered under his breath

**"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"**

"I really should have learned not to ask that question." Harry said as he slapped his forehead

**Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.**

**"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it.**

**You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.**

Hermione nodded in approval

**Slowly, Dobby shook his head.**

**"Not -not He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir.'**

**But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost.**

**"He hasn't got a brother, has he?"**

"Voldemort would have killed him." Harry laughed ignoring the flinches at the name and his comment

Harry looked up to see the looks of people questioning his sanity "What? It's true, If he had a brother he would have killed him."

Umbridge sneered _Wait until they see what a little liar you are_

**Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.**

**"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"  
**

"Who doesn't." Draco sneered

Harry glared "I didn't and neither did any of the muggle-borns before Hogwarts. Which is why there should be a class for muggle-borns and those raised as muggles, so that they can learn about the Wizarding World and stuff we don't learn in our other classes. "

Amelia smiled "That Mr. Potter is a brilliant idea!"

Harry gave a shy smile back

**Dobby bowed his head.**

**"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper - "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't ... powers no decent wizard.. ."**

Dumbledore raised his brow _Is my guess correct? I hope not_

**And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with ear splitting yelps.**

**A sudden silence fell downstairs. **

"Shit." The twins said only to have their mother start scolding them about language

**Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"**

**"Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.**

Now Harry was getting looks that leveled from curious to in Hermione's case furious

"What! Do you think I should have let the Dursley's see him?" he shouted frustrated

Hermione frowned "Maybe they would understand-"she was cut off when Harry started laughing in a slightly hysterical way "The Dursley's Understand about Magic? Don't Make me Laugh."

**"What - the - devil - are - you - doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke ... **

"I'm sure it would have been like your Dursley." Fred started

"Lame and Boring." George finished

**One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"  
**

"I already do." Harry grumbled then he winced because Ron and Hermione had heard him

The Staff and The Order people were looking at each other

_That better not mean what I think it means _ Severus thought

Albus grimaced looking down at his hands _Oh Harry how I've failed you _

** He stomped flat-footed from the room.**

**Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.**

Harry shook slightly glad that no one knew about the cupboard _yet_ he thought grimly

**"See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got -well, I think I've got friends. "**

"What even I have friends in the muggle world!" an horrified Hermione exclaimed "Why don't you?"

"Dudley would stop make up lies about me to scare everyone."

"But didn't anyone just ask you if the stories were true?" she asked appalled

"Hermione if they didn't listen to the stories they got beaten up." Harry stated darkly hoping she would ignore the tone of his voice that clearly said that he was beaten as well. It obviously did work because she gave a gasp then covered her mouth, Harry could see the question in her eyes and he gave a very slight nod that no one other than Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Padfoot, Ron and The Twins caught. He gave them all warning glares not to mention it until the break

**"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.**

**"I expect they've just been - wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"**

**Dobby shuffled his feet.**

"Such an amateur to show a sign of guilt." The twins and Lee said shaking their heads in shame

**"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best -"**

**"Have you been stopping my letters?"**

"Yes. Which reminds me. Dobby!" Harry called **  
**

-pop-

"Yes Mister Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked his big eyes giving Harry a look of absolute adoration

"Dobby, Do you still have those letters from my second year?" Harry asked hoping Dobby did have them

"Yes Mister Harry Potter sir." Dobby said his ears bobbing with his excitement "I go get them for Mister Harry Potter?"

"Yes Dobby that would be wonderful." Dobby then popped out of the Hall and Fudge continued

**"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.**

"Wow. He got all of them." Ron said slightly awed at least until he saw the dark look on Harry's face

**Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.**

**"Harry Potter mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped ... if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him ... Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir . ..."**

"Hogwarts is my Home." Harry repeated

-pop-

Dobby was back with a stack of letters "Here you go Mister Harry Potter sir, Can I help you with anything else?" He asked bouncing with excitement

"Thanks Dobby, I'll call you if I need something." Harry said smiling at the elf

Dobby nodded then vanished

**Harry wasn't listening.**

**He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.**

**"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"**

**"No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"**

**"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.**

"You should have lied." Dean said.

"No, it was a magical contract so if Harry agreed he wouldn't have been able to come back to Hogwarts." Remus explained.

**Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs.**

**Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet,**

"Wow," Hermione breathed "Harry we should find out what your Animagus animal is."

Harry glanced up and whispered "That's brilliant Hermione, maybe you and Ron should as well."

she nodded her head eagerly and started making mental plans to ask Sirius to help them

**looking around for Dobby. From the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, ". . . tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear. . . "**

Arthur sat up in excitement "I know what those are Plumbles are people who clean toilets!"

"Plumber's Mr. Weasley." Hermione corrected as a few Slytherin's snorted

**Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.**

**Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.**

Fudge stopped and coughed "It appears Mr. Potter I owe you a apology and I'll take that off your record."**  
**

"Thank You Minister," Harry replied

**"No," croaked Harry. "Please ... they'll kill me …**

Harry winced hard and glared at the table everyone looked at him in confusion and concern.

"Harry," Remus started in a concerned tone"Would the Dursley's-" Harry interrupted sharply

"We'll discuss it later."

"But Har-" Remus began

"Later."

Remus sighed unclenching his fists "Fine later."

**"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school -"**

**"Dobby ... please ...**

**"Say it, sir -"**

**"I can't -"**

**Dobby gave him a tragic look.**

**"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."**

**The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.**

_That's not good _A lot of the Hall thought

**There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding.**

Fred and George snorted and then got out a piece of paper and wrote down 'Exploding Cakes' on idea's for the joke shop

**At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew - very disturbed meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs) He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, **

Fudge stopped at the roars of outrage that shook the hall at those words

Snape sat frozen his face a blank mask and his eyes filled with pain _My father NEVER hit me, he only hit my mother. Ha-Potter he's not as much like his father as I thought_

Dumbledore was so enraged and upset that the twinkle in his eyes was gone and he made plans to have a special visit to the Dursley's

Snuffles was snarling and Remus growling so that people were backing away from the pair

Harry was besieged with questions and yelling about 'How long has this been going on?' and 'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

Hermione and Ginny had tears in their eyes and Ron's face and ears were red

**and handed him a mop.**

**Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.**

**Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal **

More people growled and even the Slytherin's looked angry. It didn't matter that they didn't like Potter, The Dursley's would pay.**  
**

**- if it hadn't been for the owl.**

People sighed with relief

**Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. **

Afew weak chuckles went around

**Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.**

" That's not a joke." The twins said grinning "This is!" and then People started laughing as Ron's hair turned Green and Silver

**Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.**

**"Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on - read it!"**

**Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.**

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We have received intelligence **_

"We wish." The D.A muttered.

_**that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.**_

_**As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school **_

_**(Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).**_

_**We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.**_

_**Enjoy your holidays!**_

Bitter snorts where heard.

"How can you enjoy it after that?" a first year asked

"You can't" replied an older student

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE**_

"That will definitely be removed after the reading." Amelia confirmed.

**Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.**

Remus growled again and his eyes flashed amber for a second

**"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "For got to mention it ... Slipped your mind, I daresay..." He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy . ... I'm locking you up …**

Cries of outrage went through the hall and the staff glared at the book

**You're never going back to that school ... never ... and if you try and magic yourself out - they'll expel you!"**

"That's horrible!"

"Those muggles are sick."

**And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs.**

Madame Pomfrey glanced at Harry and noticed how thin he was _Mr. Potter will be getting a check up_

**Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. **

"What!" **  
**

"How dare they."

"Filthy Beasts."

"I should introduce them to one of the Dragons I look after." Charlie Weasley shouted

**He himself fitted a cat flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. **

"What is this Prison?" Hermione said as she trembled with rage.

"They should be put in Azkaban or killed."

"That can be arranged." Draco muttered under his breath

"Mr. Potter." Amelia began, "We have enough to arrest your _family_for abuse, but I need to know, have you relatives ever hit you?" She asked fearing the answer

Harry looked away from the glances and looks of pity "Yes."

mutters and whispers of outrage flew around the hall and none of the adults stopped the swearing because they were furious as well

**They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock.**

**Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry couldn't see any way out of his situation. He lay on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him.**

**What was the good of magicking himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, he had lost his only weapon. **

**Dobby might have saved Harry from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, he'd probably starve to death anyway.**

"They starved you!" The Weasley's, Remus, Hermione, and Madame Pomfrey shouted

Harry knew better to lie "Not all the time, sometimes they would starve me for weeks-" he stopped talking when he saw all the eyes narrowed in anger

**The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunia's hand appeared, pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, **

**jumped off his bed and seized it. The soup was stone-cold, but he drank half of it in one gulp. Then he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray. She ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust.**

"You still fed your owl. so sweet." Molly said tears falling slowly down her cheeks as she had to listen to the treatment of her adopted son. Harry shrugged slightly as he blushed

**"It's no good turning your beak up at it - that's all we've got," said Harry grimly.**

**He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup.**

**Supposing he was still alive in another four weeks, what would happen if he didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why he hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursleys let him go?**

"Yes and Yes." Amelia said.

"And someone would send them to Azkaban." Flitwick added.

"Or curse them into oblivion." Minerva said in a dark tone that promised that sometime in this near future she would hex the Dursley's

**The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.**

**He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him.**

"You have weird dreams." Neville muttered then blushed as Harry glanced at him

"They are weirder now days." Harry replied remembering the dream about Nagini

**"Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone ... cut it out ... I'm trying to sleep . . . ."**

**He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: **

**a freckle faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone.**

The twins sniggered at Ron description

**Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window**

"What?" People chorused in confusion and shock

Fudge closed the book "That's the chapter, we will continue after a two hour break. Mr. Potter who will be reading the next chapter?"

"Fred Weasley." he replied peering at Fred who for once looked happy at the thought of reading

After everyone was dismissed Snape got up and headed towards the Headmaster's office and Dumbledore went to met Harry at the Gryffindor table

"Harry come with me please, you can bring Remus if you wish." Dumbledore turned to leave but stopped "oh, and I like Ginger snaps."

Harry waited for Remus and Snuffles to follow him then headed towards Dumbledore's office.

~.~.~

When they knocked they could hear voices talking "Enter Harry." called Dumbledore

Harry opened it to find it filled with all of the staff, Amelia, Fudge, and Madame Pomfrey

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey needs to do a full examination while we talk." he waved his wand an a bed appeared "Lay down." he waited for Harry to do so then continued "Harry these books have given us some insight about your home life-"

Harry cut in "Just say I'm abused there's no point in hiding it now."

Dumbledore nodded "Abused then. Anyway it brought to my attention the fact that you've never told any of the Professor's here about you abuse."

"I thought you knew."

"Why would that be?" Dumbledore asked confused

"Because my first letter was addressed to: _Harry Potter '__The Cupboard Under the Stairs'"_

Dumbledore's hands grasped for Harry's "Harry the quills are self addressing, and 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs'?"

"Oh well that explains a lot and the Cupboard is where I slept until I got got my first letter."

Dumbledore glanced at Snape and Minerva and nodded at them, they were going to visit's the Dursley's soon

Pomfrey finished with her scans and was staring wide eyed at the list. She wordlessly handed it to Dumbledore then took off to get some nutrient potions, a sight repairing potion, Healing salves, and a blood replenishing formula.

Dumbledore read the list and handed it to Severus who's breath caught as he looked at list and words like 'Vernon Dursley-Broken Wrist' and 'Dudley Dursley-Knife wounds' popped out at him. _Lily I've failed your son, I'm sorry _

_~.~.~  
_

Severus waited until Harry was finished drinking all his potions then cleared his throat "Mr. Potter a word if you please." Harry nodded, took off his now useless glasses, and followed after Snape into an empty classroom.

Severus turned "Mr. Potter it seems I owe you an apology." he held up a hand to stop Harry's protest "I have treated you unfairly because of my anger at how your father treated me, I am sorry."

Harry stared at him eyes wide and mouth parted slightly until Snape gestured at the healing salves "I can help you apply those if you want." Harry nodded and shrugged out of his robes and undershirt leaving his scared body under Snape's piercing stare. Harry sat down on top of a desk and waited until he felt Snape's hands rubbing the salve into his scars, old and new then spoke his voice deeper "You can call me Harry." Snape paused in rubbing "Only if you want to, and only out of class." Harry reassured feeling nervous. Snape resumed his rubbing "Out of class you can call me Severus, Professor or Sir."

Harry smiled "Okay Severus." he stopped and said the name again as though testing it "You have a good name."

Snape chuckled as he finished "Well Harry so do you, You will have to apply this salve everyday or have someone do you it for you. Okay?" Harry nodded and pulled his shirt and robes back on "Shall we Severus?" he said gesturing out the door towards the Great Hall.

"We shall." they headed back to the Great Hall, entering together receiving stares and glares as they walked then parted ways at Gryffindor table.

After everyone was back Fred opened the book, "Chapter Three-The Burrow."

"The What?"

"That's our home." Ron answered gesturing towards all of the Weasley's

"Oh!"

* * *

Yes, I did it! Another chapter

I'll try to the next one soon, no promises though.


	7. Chapter Three: The Burrow

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Authors Note: Someone asked a very good question and my reply to everyone is that Harry and Severus won't officially be 'together' until Harry defeats Voldemort, I have two reasons for this, My first is that Harry wouldn't want Severus to be in danger because of him ( Even though Severus can defend himself) and Harry is under age at the moment, and I don't want problems for Severus._  
_

I Must Not Tell Lies

**CHAPTER THREE - THE BURROW **Fred Began

"_**Ron**_**!" breathed Harry, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. "Ron, how did you - What the -?"**

Harry shook his head remembering how shocked he been _At least they came to get me_

**Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him.**

The Twins snickered thinking about the dumbfounded look that had been on Harry's face

"What?"asked a third year Ravenclaw

"What did you see?" asked a curious Hufflepuff

Harry smiled slightly at them "next sentence, Okay?"

they nodded eagerly and went back to watching Fred much to Harry's relief

**Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair.**

Harry glared at Ron and the Twins "You almost gave me a heart attack."

The Twins grinned "Well that is our job."

"Wow." breathed a younger Gryffindor

"Cool." muttered a Slytherin under his breathe then he looked around to make sure no one heard him.

**Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers.**

"We were trying not to laugh." George said "You looked so shocked."

"And rightly so!" Harry exclaimed indignantly

**"All right, Harry?" asked George.**

"There are bars on his window and your asking if he's alright? Oh he's just peachy!" Molly exclaimed hysterically

"Mom." Fred said reassuringly "We were trying to make light of the situation. It's not like we could have hexed the Dursley's"

she paused an thought about it, then she smiled proudly at the twins "You did the right thing, Good job boys."

**"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles -"**

**"It wasn't me - and how did he know?"**

**"He works for the Ministry,"said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school -"**

"Say's the boy in a flying car." Hermione said sarcastically

**"Bit rich coming from you," said Harry, staring at the floating car.**

Hermione blushed _oops! Harry already said something about it_**  
**

The twins and Ron started laughing at Hermione but stopped when she glared at them, they shuddered _girls are scary when angry_

this of course didn't stop people in the other houses from laughing though

**"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with -"**

**"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too long to explain now look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so -"**

**"Stop gibbering," said Ron. "We've come to take you home with us."**

**"But you can't magic me out either -"**

**"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head toward the front seat and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."**

"Oh no! It's the Twin Terrors, Fred and George!" Harry shouted as he ducked

"Run for your lives!" Ron finished as he ran from George**  
**

**"Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.**

**"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.**

**"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back."**

**Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. **

"Good girl." Tonks said

**The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up in the air. Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them up into the car.**

"It was heavy!"

"Of course it was. My Uncle didn't want me leaving."

"If your family hates you, then why don't they want you to leave?" Hannah asked

"Because they will have to do all the work." Harry replied

**Harry listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursleys' bedroom.**

"Good." Remus sighed**  
**

**When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.**

**"Get in," Ron said.**

**"But all my Hogwarts stuff - my wand - my broomstick -"**

**"Where is it?"**

**"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room -"**

**"No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry."**

**Fred and George climbed catlike through the window into Harry's room. **

"Thank you." Fred and George chimed as they fake blushed

**You had to hand it to them, thought Harry, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.**

**"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."**

**There was a small click and the door swung open.**

"Where did you learn that?" Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Dad." Molly looked at Arthur who held up his hands "Molly I-" he paused as Molly laughed "I learned from my brothers." she explained watching her husband and sons eyes widen in shock

**"So - we'll get your trunk - you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," whispered George.**

**"Watch out for the bottom stair - it creaks," Harry whispered back as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing.**

**Harry dashed around his room, collecting his things and passing them out of the window to Ron. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk up the stairs. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough.**

Most of the Students were repeating _Don't wake up _in their heads, but others wanted to see what would happen if Dursley did wake up so they chanted _Wake up, Wake up_

**At last, panting, they reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window.**

**Uncle Vernon coughed again.**

**"A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from inside the car.**

**"One good push -"**

**Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.**

**"Okay, let's go," George whispered.**

**But as Harry climbed onto the windowsill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him,**

"You forgot Hedwig?" Hermione shrieked

"We were kind of busy, but yes we did."

**followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

**"THAT RUDDY OWL!"**

**"I've forgotten Hedwig!"**

**Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on – he snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door and it crashed open.**

People leaned towards the book in anticipation

**For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle.**

"No!" yelled Lavender and Neville as if their yelling could stop Vernon

**Ron, Fred, and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could.**

"What am I, A Teddy bear?"

Fred and George both elbowed him "Nope, your our favorite scrawny git."

Harry pouted "I'm not that skinny." then he pouted more when Molly pushed a plate of food towards him**  
**

**"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"**

**But the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp. As soon as Harry was in the car and had slammed the door shut Ron yelled, "Put your foot down, Fred!" and the car shot suddenly toward the moon.**

cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables and the Slytherins either politely clapped or looked like they wished they could cheer as well.

**Harry couldn't believe it - he was free. He rolled down the window, the night air whipping his hair, **

**and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.**

**"See you next summer!" Harry yelled.**

People looked grim at the thought and others laughed at Harry's parting words.

"You are not going back there this summer, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stated

"I'd like that." Harry said smiling and hoping that he would be able to stay with Sirius

**The Weasleys roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Let Hedwig out," he told Ron. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."**

A lot of girls cooed in approval of the treatment

**George handed the hairpin to Ron and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost.**

**"So - what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?"**

**Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.**

**"Very fishy," said Fred finally.**

"Not if you know Dobby." Harry commented in an off-hand manner

**"Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"**

**"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."**

**He saw Fred and George look at each other.**

**"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.**

"He wasn't." Harry said "There was a lot of danger that year." shuddering as he remembered the Basilisk

Ron and Hermione glanced at him weirdly "Harry there's danger at Hogwarts every year." Hermione said

"Not as bad as second and fourth year though." Harry retorted and Ron nodded in agreement most likely thinking about Aragog

**"Well," said Fred, "put it this way - house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"**

**"Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly.**

**"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."**

People looked at Draco as if expecting him to agree or disagree with the statement but he just sneered at them

**"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"**

**"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry.**

"No, it's not." commented Arthur

**"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."**

**"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at Harry, **

**"Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung - Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle."**

Harry nodded and Umbridge yelled "Lies!"

Harry secretly wondered if Umbridge was a Death Eater and if her and Voldemort had kids what they would look like

**Harry had heard these rumours about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise him at all. Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy.**

Harry raised his hand to stop the laughs "Actually I would have to say Malfoy is nicer than my cousin."

Draco sneered to cover up the jolt of happiness "Don't expect me to say thank you, Potter." he spat

"I won't." Harry replied cooly

**"I don't know whether the Malfoy's own a house-elf," said Harry.**

**"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.**

**"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house .. . ."**

**Harry was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; he could just see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family servant to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. **

Draco scratched the back of his neck, it did sound like the sort of thing he would do. He glanced at his mom and she raised and eyebrow as if to say Don't-Even-think-about-it, Draco sighed _Damn it._

**Had Harry been stupid to take Dobby seriously?**

**"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first -"**

"Can't believe he's still alive." Bill said shaking his head

**"Who's Errol?"**

**"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes -"**

**"Who?"**

**"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front.**

**"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."**

"To talk to his girlfriend." Fred and George sang then cracked up ignoring Percy's frown

**"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room... I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge... **

A few people snorted, that seemed like something Percy would do.**  
**

**You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.**

**"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry, guessing the answer.**

**"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."**

All the people who knew Molly burst out laughing, "Nice try." Remus and Tonks complemented

Snuffles was snickering and trying to pass it off as coughing

**"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"**

**"He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."**

**"The what?" **

**"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare - Dad was working overtime for weeks."**

"Mr. Weasley, your department is really under unappreciated." Hermione said imagining what would happen without his office

"You know Arthur, without your department we would have been discovered. So thank you for all the work you do." Amelia said and Arthur nodded his thanks for the complement

**"What happened?"**

**"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. **

There grimaces went through the room and people rubbed their noses _ouch! _

**Dad was going frantic - it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office -and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up -"**

**"But your dad - this car -"**

**Fred laughed. **

**"Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. **

People laughed at trying to imagine that and Umbridge looked eager

"You are under arrest." Harry said Jokingly to Ron

**It drives Mum mad."**

**"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes ... Just as well, it's getting light . . . ."**

**A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east.**

**Fred brought the car lower, and Harry saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees.**

**"We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole."**

**Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.**

"I love your descriptions." Luna said randomly.

**"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground.**

**They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house.**

**It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic **

"It is." The Weasleys other than Percy chorused

**(which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.**

**"It's not much," said Ron.**

**"It's wonderful," said Harry happily, thinking of Privet Drive.**

"Way better than Privet Dive." Harry said jealous of the family Ron had

**They got out of the car.**

**"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, `Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."**

Everyone laughed at that knowing it wasn't going to work

**"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the - at the top…" Ron had gone a nasty greenish colour, his eyes fixed on the house. **

"Here comes Molly." Remus smirked

**The other three wheeled around. Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a sabre-toothed tiger.**

All her sons nodded in agreement and Molly looked shocked

"Maybe that's her animagus." Harry muttered to Ron who laughed

**"Ah, "said Fred.**

**"Oh, dear," said George.**

**Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.**

**"So, "she said.**

**"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.**

**"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.**

"Guilt trip." Charlie said wishing for Popcorn

**"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"**

**All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.**

Snickers from the Slytherin's stopped once Molly glared at them _She does look like a Sabre-Tooth Tiger_**  
**

**"**_**Beds empty! No note! Car gone**_ … **could have crashed … out of my mind with worry …did you care? …never, as long as I've lived…you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy …"**

"You shouldn't use your children against each other." McGonagall said disapprovingly

**"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.**

**"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job -"**

**It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away.**

Molly looked shocked "I wouldn't have hurt you, Harry."

Harry smiled at her "I know you wouldn't Mrs. Weasley."

**"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast."**

**She turned and walked back into the house and Harry, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her.**

**The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before.**

Harry looked at the stunned faces "I was raised as a muggle, meaning I don't know a lot about the wizarding world."

Amelia nodded "that's why your idea for a class was brilliant."

**The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts - It's Magic! And unless Harry's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."**

**Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."**

**"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate. **

Madam Pomfrey nodded her approval at the amount of food Harry recieved

**"Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you -"**

**She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.**

**"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.**

**"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.**

**"They were starving him, Mum!" said George.**

**"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting Harry bread and buttering it for him.**

"I thought they made it up." Molly sighed

"We wouldn't make something like that up." They cried outrage, and refused to look at their mother.

**At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.**

People burst out laughing at Ginny who turned red

**"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."**

"Not all summer." Ginny began

"All summer." Her brother's said cutting her off

**"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time.**

**"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and -"**

**"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again -"**

**"Oh, Mum -"**

**"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car -"**

**But Harry, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming -"**

**"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject -"**

All of those who knew about Lockhart smirked _You won't like him after this book_

**And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece.**

**George groaned.**

**"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden -"**

**Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. **

The smarter people in the room looked disgusted

**Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him.**

**"Oh, he is marvellous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book . . . ."**

**"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.**

People laughed but a well timed glared from Molly stopped it

**"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."**

**Yawning and grumbling, the Weasleys slouched outside with Harry behind them. The garden was large, and in Harry's eyes, exactly what a garden should be. The Dursleys wouldn't have liked it – there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Harry had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs.**

**"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron they crossed the lawn.**

**"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods. . . ."**

"That's them." Dean agreed.

**There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly.**

**"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome.**

**It was certainly nothing like Santa Claus. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. **

"Nice description, Harry." Colin Creevy said

**Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down.**

**"This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them - you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes."**

**He let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.**

**"Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."**

"Easy." The older Weasley brother's said.

**Harry learned quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. He decided just to drop the first one he caught over the hedge, but the gnome, sensing weakness, sank its razor-sharp teeth into Harry's finger and he had a hard job shaking it off – until…**

**"Wow, Harry - that must've been fifty feet…"**

"We've got competition." Bill stated as he whistled

**The air was soon thick with flying gnomes.**

**"See, they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."**

**Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.**

**"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here ... Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny . . . ."**

"They are." Arthur exclaimed

**Just then, the front door slammed.**

**"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"**

**They hurried through the garden and back into the house.**

**Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.**

**"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned …"**

"Can't believe he's in the Order." Harry whispered

**Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.**

**"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.**

**"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness …"**

**"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.**

**"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it ... Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking - they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face ... **

**But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe -"**

**"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"**

**Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.**

**"C-cars, Molly, dear?"**

**"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."**

"And more." Ron and Harry muttered remembering how the car had seemed alive

**Mr. Weasley blinked.**

**"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if - er - he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth ... There's a loophole in the law, you'll find ... As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't -"**

Amelia laughed. "You wrote that law Arthur."

**"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"**

**"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"**

"Thank you Mr Weasley." Harry cried raising his hands in the air "Someone who didn't know me!"

"I knew you, I just didn't think it was you she was talking about." Arthur replied chuckling

"Oh." Harry said pouting

**He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.**

**"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about -"**

**"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night." shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"**

**"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? **

Everyone except the officials burst out laughing, Minerva's lips twitched and Severus smirked

**I – I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that - that was very wrong, boys - very wrong indeed ..."**

**"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."**

**They slipped out of the kitchen and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound its way, zigzagging up through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.**

**"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally -"**

"Ron." Ginny growled in embarrassment

**They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM.**

**Harry stepped in, his head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: **

People who'd seen his room snorted

**Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.**

**"Your Quidditch team?" said Harry.**

**"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."**

"Weasel even I know the Cannons suck." Malfoy said smirking **  
**

Ron started to stand but Harry didn't let him "He supports them because he likes them, not just because there winning."Harry said as he held Ron back

**Ron's school spell books were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. **

**Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frogspawn on the windowsill, next to his fat gray rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun.**

Harry, Remus and Snuffles growled and Ron clenched his hands in anger _That rat_

**Harry stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below he could see a gang of gnomes sneaking one by one back through the Weasleys' hedge. Then he turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.**

**"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning ..."**

**But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in."**

"It is compared to the Dursley's and their 'normal' house, at least you have a family that loves you." Harry said smiling at the Weasley's

They smiled back "We are your family."

Harry blushed "Thank you."

**Ron's ears went pink.**

Fred stopped and asked "And that's the chapter,Who is reading next?" **  
**

Neville shyly raised his hand and was passed the book "Chapter Four-At Flourish and Blott's"

Harry got up before Neville could start reading "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon."

Dumbledore smiled "Don't worry, we will all take a break."

Harry nodded then looked at Snape who nodded briefly

"So Professor how are you enjoying the book?" Harry asked

"It is acceptable, I will be happier when I find who stole those ingredients from my Storage room." Snape paused eloquently "Unless the thief would like to confess?" he drawled

Harry tilted his head back to meet Snape's eyes 'You'll find out in the book Severus."

"Yes I will, Harry." Snape said as he gazed into Harry's eyes "Yes I will." he repeated

* * *

Sorry I didn't finish sooner!


	8. Chapter Four: At Flourish and Blott's

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/(?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Authors Note: Thank You for the reviews! Okay to answer some questions asked 1) Yes Ron and Hermione will still get together (Unlike Ginny and Harry they fit together) 2) Okay so some of you are probably wondering how Harry will defeat Voldemort if some of their enemies are listening in, right? Well after the book is read everyone, except certain people, will have a memory charm on them that will be lifted once Voldemort is defeated. 3) Yes there will be more Snarry, I'm just trying to find good places for it. 4) The next skip will be after the next chapter_  
_

I Must Not Tell Lies

Harry scowled, that was when Lucius gave Ginny the Diary

**Chapter Four - At Flourish and Blotts **Neville read**  
**

**Life at the Burrow was as different as possible from life on Privet Drive. **

"Thank goodness for that." the twins cried shuddering in horror as they imagined living like the Dursleys

**The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered;  
**

**the Weasleys' house burst with the strange and unexpected. **

**Harry got a shock the first time he looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shouted, "Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!" **

Remus ruffled Harry's hair making it messier "At least it didn't tell you to comb your hair."

"Or tell you that your ugly." Ron piped up cheerfully

**The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet, and small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom were considered perfectly normal. **

Harry smiled _The Joke Shop_

**What Harry found most unusual about life at Ron's, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: It was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him.**

"That shouldn't be unusual." Remus snapped wishing he could go with Albus to 'talk to' the Dursley's

**Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of his socks and tried to force him to eat fourth helpings at every meal. **

The teachers sighed knowing Harry deserved to be mothered by Lily

**Mr. Weasley liked Harry to sit next to him at the dinner table so that he could bombard him with questions about life with Muggles, asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked. **

The teachers laughed and Albus sighed fondly _that's Arthur_

**"Fascinating." he would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."**

Those who didn't know had it explained to by those who did and they were impressed, even Draco grudgingly admitted that some of the things muggles had invented sounded cool

**Harry heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after he had arrived at the Burrow. **

**He and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. **

The Twins snickered until she cast the Bat-Bogey hex at them and they started screaming

Ginny grinned wickedly _tha__t was fun_

**Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. **

more people laughed and snickered and Ginny's wand twitched

**She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. **

**Pretending he hadn't noticed this, Harry sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered him.**

"So sweet." Molly cooed much to Harry's embarrassment

**"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Harry and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink.**

**"Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry - doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two've got them, too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pyjamas.**

**For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters.**

**Harry's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.**

_**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2**_

_**by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

"Lockhart is such a fraud." Harry muttered

Hermione turned pink remembering her slight crush on him and hoped it wouldn't be in the book

**Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.**

**"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch."**

"He acts like one." Ron said

The twins eyes lit up and they looked at each other "Gender-Bending pills." they whispered and added that to the list for the Joke shop as well

**At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.**

**"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive ..."**

**"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second-hand."**

**"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny.**

**She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish. **

some more bat bogey's added to Fred and George's

**Fortunately no one saw this except Harry, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.**

**"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day."**

**He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a moulting, gray feather duster - at least, that was what Harry thought it was, until he saw that it was breathing.**

**"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."**

"Rescue." Remus said in disgust

**He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron lay him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic." **

**Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:**

_**Dear Ron, and Harry if you're there,**_

_**I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay **_

"He was once he got away from the Dursley's." Snape muttered to Minerva

_**and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off.**_

_**I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course-**_

**"How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation!" **

"You still get Homework." said the teachers sternly

"He leaves it til' the last minute." Harry explained

**_-and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_ _Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. _**

_**Love from Hermione.**_

**"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"**

**Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasleys owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly too high**

**They couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch.**

**They took turns riding Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was easily the best broom;**

"Not anymore it isn't, I miss my nimbus though." Harry said pouting

'But you have a Firebolt." Ron said practically drooling

**Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies.**

A couple of people snickered imagining that.

Ron scowled then smiled remembering his new broom

**Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy. Harry had only seen Percy at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.**

**"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, frowning. **

**"He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.W.L's and he hardly gloated at all."**

**"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Harry's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."**

"James was head boy." Remus said grinning

"Really?" Harry asked eagerly

"And he was the worst prankster in school." Snape said scowling

Harry frowned

Remus saw this and added "Your mom was Head girl."

Harry smiled "Can you tell me more about them?"

Remus glanced at Snape who was glaring at him "Yes I can."

**Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Harry had never met either of them, but knew that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill in Egypt working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts.**

**"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything …"**

"You shouldn't worry about that." Molly said frowning "You should be acting like kids."

**Harry said nothing. He felt a bit awkward. Stored in an underground vault at Gringotts in London was a small fortune that his parents had left him. **

Remus laughed "Harry you do know you have more than one Vault, the one you use now is just your Trust Vault."

Harry's eye's grew "You mean there's more?" he asked incredulously

"Oh yes, you have books, pictures, other family heirlooms, money." Remus explained "Oh! we have to get you blood tested, to see what other Vaults you own, other than the Potter Vaults."

All Harry could do was nod his head with a blank look on his face causing Remus to laugh "Later."

Causing Harry to sigh with relief

**Of course, it was only in the wizarding world that he had money; you couldn't use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in Muggle shops. **

"Unless you change it to Muggle money." Amelia stated

**He had never mentioned his Gringotts bank account to the Dursleys; he didn't think their horror of anything connected with magic would stretch to a large pile of gold.**

Remus grew angry at the thought, suddenly glad they had never received money to care for Harry

**Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.**

**"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today... Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"And she offered him the flowerpot. Harry stared at them all watching him.**

**"W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.**

**"He's never travelled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."**

"He just seems to adapt." Ron protested as people glared at him

"Is that why everyone expects me to know how do stuff without knowing what it is?" Harry asked curious

"Yes I would assume so." Hermione said patting his arm in a Just-Deal-With-It way

**"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"**

**"I went on the Underground -"**

**"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? **

The muggleborns giggled at the mispronunciation "It's pronounced escalator Mr. Weasley." Justin called

**How exactly -"**

**"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before -"**

**"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. **

Harry raised an eyebrow he wouldn't call ending up in Borgin & Burke's alright

**"Harry, watch us first."**

**He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.**

"Cool." said those who had never used or seen powder**  
**

**"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate ..."**

**"The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.**

**"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly -"**

**"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder, too.**

**"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"**

**"They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, **

"When you say it like that, it sounds hilarious." Dean said laughing

**don't worry about that -"**

**"Well ... all right ... you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going…"**

**"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.**

**"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot -"**

**"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace -"**

**"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."**

"Don't confuse him." Madame Pomfrey said

Harry didn't have the heart to tell her it already happened

**Trying hard to bear all this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.**

Harry rubbed his throat

**"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed.**

**It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast - the roaring in his ears was deafening –he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick - something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning - now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face - squinting through his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond – his bacon sandwiches were churning inside him - he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, **

The people who had never traveled by floo looked sick and vowed to never use it unless they had to.

**and then he fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap.**

"Harry I've been meaning to ask, how come you haven't used a sight-repairing potion before now?" Remus asked

"I didn't even know there where sight-repairing potions before yesterday." Harry replied sheepishly

**Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet, holding his broken glasses up to his eyes. He was quite alone, but where he was, he had no idea. All he could tell was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop – but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.**

"Oh no." Molly muttered remembering where he had ended up

**A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. **

Draco's eye's got wide with horror

**Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. **

**Even worse, the dark, narrow street Harry could see through the dusty shop window was definitely not Diagon Alley.**

**The sooner he got out of here, the better. Nose still stinging where it had hit the hearth, Harry made his way swiftly and silently toward the door, but before he'd got halfway toward it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass - and one of them was the very last person Harry wanted to meet when he was lost, covered in soot, and wearing broken glasses: Draco Malfoy.**

Minerva glanced at him and away wishing she could take points

**Harry looked quickly around and spotted a large black cabinet to his left; he shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged, and Malfoy stepped into the shop.**

**The man who followed could only be Draco's father. **

Fudge looked stunned and appalled

**He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."**

"Good advice in that shop." Snape muttered

**Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."**

**"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.**

"Or the whole team racing brooms." Hermione said scowling

**"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous ... famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead . . . ."**

"Thank you, at least we agree on something." Harry said pointing at the scar "I am famous for having a scar."

"Not just a scar Harry." Remus corrected "Your famous for surviving the Killing curse, for being the only person to survive it."

"But it was just my mom's protection." Harry cried

Remus frowned "Maybe it is, but think about it Harry, how many mother's have died protecting their children from Voldemort, and how many of those children have died." he waited to see if Harry would answer then continued "All of them, Harry. None of them have lived, Except you."

Harry stopped to think about it, chewing at his lower lip.

**Malfoy bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls.**

**". . . everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick -"**

"I was not jealous." Draco denied adamantly

**"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not - prudent - to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear - ah, Mr. Borgin."**

**A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.**

"Oh look it's someone related to Professor Snape." a student quietly joked making sure Snape couldn't hear him

**"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted - and young Master Malfoy, too - charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced -"**

**"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy.**

"Today means he's bought before." Kingsley pointed out to the Ministry officials quietly

Amelia nodded "We'll investigate."

**"Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.**

**"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unravelling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few - ah - items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call..."**

**Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.**

**"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?" **

"Not if he's bribing them." Bill whispered to Charlie

**Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.**

**"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumours about a new Muggle Protection Act - no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it.'**

**Harry felt a hot surge of anger.**

As did all of the friends of Arthur

**"- and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear -"**

"Like you want to kill someone." Hermione finished

**"I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see. . ."**

**"Can I have that?" interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.**

**"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."**

"I agree, it would be useful." Moody grunted grudgingly

**"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant -"**

**"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for -"**

**"It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favourites, **

The teacher glared at him making mental tabs to dock points

**that Hermione Granger -"**

**"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.**

**"Ha!" said Harry under his breath, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry.**

Harry whistled innocently at the looks he got

**"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere -"**

**"Not with me," said Mr. Malfoy, his long nostrils flaring.**

**"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin, with a deep bow.**

Ron made a noise of disgust and the Twins gagged

**"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," said Mr. Malfoy shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today -"**

**They started to haggle. Harry watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer to his hiding place, examining the objects for sale. Draco paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals, Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed - Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date.**

**Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. He walked forward - he stretched out his hand for the handle…**

**"Done," said Mr. Malfoy at the counter. "Come, Draco -"**

**Harry his forehead on his sleeve as Draco turned away.**

**"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."**

**The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner.**

**"Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your manor ..."**

Draco gaped in shock, vowing to tell his father about this later, then he glared hard at Neville

**Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Harry waited for a minute in case he came back, then, quietly as he could, slipped out of the cabinet, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door.**

**Clutching his broken glasses to his face, Harry stared around. He had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. **

**The one he'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. **

Ron shuddered inching closer to Hermione for comfort, as if the spiders would pop out of the book at him.

**Two shabby-looking wizards were watching him from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other.**

**Feeling jumpy, Harry set off, trying to hold his glasses on straight and hoping against hope he'd be able to find a way out of here. An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Harry had never heard of such a place. He supposed he hadn't spoken clearly enough through his mouthful of ashes back in the Weasleys' fire. **

**Trying to stay calm, he wondered what to do.**

**"Not lost are you, my dear?" said a voice in his ear, making him jump.**

**An aged witch stood in front of him, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails. She leered at him, showing mossy teeth. Harry backed away.**

**"I'm fine, thanks," he said. "I'm just -"**

**"HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"**

"Hagrid!" Exclaimed the Gryffindors

**Harry's heart leapt. So did the witch; a load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and she cursed as the massive form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, came striding toward them, beetle-black eyes flashing over his great bristling beard.**

"Thank god for Hagrid." Remus muttered

**"Hagrid!" Harry croaked in relief. "I was lost - Floo powder -"**

**Hagrid seized Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Harry saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance - Gringotts Bank. Hagrid had steered him right into Diagon Alley.**

**"Yer a mess!" said Hagrid gruffly, brushing soot off Harry so forcefully he nearly knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary.**

Fred and George eyed Harry until he glared "Don't even think about it."

**"Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, Harry - don' want no one ter see yeh down there -"**

**"I realized that," said Harry, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again. **

**"I told you, I was lost - what were you doing down there, anyway?"**

**"I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?"**

**"I'm staying with the Weasleys but we got separated," Harry explained. "I've got to go and find them . . . ."**

"I was so worried." Molly said as she smiled at Harry

He gave her a hug "It was alright, Mrs. Weasley."

**They set off together down the street.**

**"How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" said Hagrid as Harry jogged alongside him (he had to take three steps to every stride of Hagrid's enormous boots). Harry explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys.**

**"Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known -"**

**"Harry! Harry! Over here!"**

**Harry looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.**

**"What happened to your glasses?"**

"What, no hello?" Harry joked making Ron and Hermione laugh

**Hello, Hagrid - Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again - Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"**

**"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.**

**"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin.**

**Harry and Hermione looked around: Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.**

**"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far." He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic – **

**she's coming now -"**

**"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.**

**"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly.**

**"Excellent." said Fred and George together.**

"Not." They corrected their bookselves

**"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.**

"Thankfully." Ron said thinking about those spiders**  
**

**"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.**

**Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swing ing wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.**

**"Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere -"**

**Gasping for breath she pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.**

"Handy spell." Remus commented "James always had problems with his glasses."

"Really why?" Harry asked curiously

"Quidditch." Remus explained

**"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.**

**"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."**

**"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.**

**"No, he was selling -'**

**"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something …"**

"And you will someday." Molly said reassuringly

**"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew -"**

**"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.**

Hermione smiled at Mr. Weasley

**"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. **

**"We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten-pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.**

Ron sniggered into his hand

**"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys and Harry were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.**

**The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels.**

**Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasleys' vault, but felt dreadful, far worse than he had in Knockturn Alley, when it was opened.**

"Oh Harry," Molly cried "Don't feel bad about having money, It's yours."

"I know Mrs. Weasley. I just wish I could help."

Molly patted his hand "Don't worry about it."

**There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag.**

**Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a second-hand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Granger's off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.**

**"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.**

"We didn't." they cried cheerfully

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Harry's pocket was clamouring to be spent, so he bought three large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, **

"Yum." Ron said looking at the table where a bowl of ice cream appeared

**which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door.**

**In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks,**

Harry smiled knowing the twins would be better than Dr. Filibuster

**and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power.**

**`A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers, " Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating . . . ."**

The snorts where very poorly suppressed at the sarcasm

**"Go away," Percy snapped.**

**"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out ... He wants to be Minister of Magic. . . " Ron told Harry and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it.**

Fudge's head snapped up, and he looked at Percy who denied it.

**An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling out side the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**will be signing copies of his autobiography**

**MAGICAL ME**

**today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.**

Harry groaned wishing it would stop mentioning Lockhart

**"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"**

Ron shook his head in shame and Hermione placed her head into her hands

**The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now. . . . "**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells,Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.**

**"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. **

**"We'll be able to see him in a minute ..."**

**Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. **

A few girls sighed and Harry shuddered _their lucky they didn't have_ _detention with Lockhart _

**The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.**

**A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.**

**"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -"**

**"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.**

Hermione nodded in agreement thinking about Rita

**Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"**

**The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. **

Snape scowled and glanced at Harry who looked depressed _I_ _can't believe he's not like his father, it's mind-boggling _

**The crowd burst into applause.**

**Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.**

**"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."**

"Because he's such a fraud that he wouldn't get front page by himself." Harry whispered to Ron

**When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.**

_Note to self, must Poison Lockhart _Snape thought

**"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. **

**"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"**

"What?" Remus yelled horrified glancing at Harry "That's who 'taught' you the year before me?"

All of Harry's year and above nodded

Remus shook his head in horror

**The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.**

**"You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own -"**

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said quietly

"Your welcome Ginny." Harry said smiling back

**"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.**

**"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

Narcissa slapped Draco upside the head "Ouch! Mom what was that for?"

"That was for acting like a self righteous little prick." Ron grumbled under his breath

"For being arrogant." Narcissa snapped

**"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.**

**"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.**

**"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"**

**"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."**

Draco winced as his mother slapped him again

**Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.**

**"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."**

**"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."**

**It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.**

**"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.**

**"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"**

**He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.**

Harry hands curled into fists

**"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"**

**Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.**

**"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.**

**"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower…'**

Glares where shot at the younger Malfoy since Lucius wasn't there

**There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. **

"Go Mr. Weasley." the Gryffindor's cheered and the houses to the disapproval of the teachers started placing bets

**Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; **

**Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all. "Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"**

**Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. **

_Good _thought Ron _You deserve it_

**He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.**

**"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" **

**Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.**

**"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."**

**The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.**

**"A fine example to set for your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -"**

"Like he cared." Harry muttered still angry about the Diary

**"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity -"**

**But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be travelling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. **

**They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.**

**Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favourite way to travel.**

"Definitely not." Harry said pouted**  
**

"Your parents didn't like it either." Remus said remembering how James and Lily looked coming out of a fireplace "Or at least Lily didn't when she was pregnant with you, not sure if she liked it when she wasn't"

Harry smiled "I don't think any pregnant lady would like it."

Remus laughed "No they wouldn't."

Neville laughed as he handed the book to Remus who groaned at the title "Chapter Five-The Whomping Willow."

Snape sneered "Brings back memories doesn't it Lupin?"

Remus sighed "Unfortunately it does Severus."

* * *

Thank you for the comments, I hope you liked this.


	9. Chapter Five: The Whomping Willow

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/(?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Question Virgin Snape or not? I think he should be but I wanted to ask

I Must Not Tell Lies

**C****hapter**** Five - The Whomping Willow **Remus read

** The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for Harry's liking.**

"They always do." Seamus sighed wistfully

**He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his month at the Burrow had been the happiest of his life. It was difficult not to feel jealous of Ron when he thought of the Dursleys and the sort of welcome he could expect next time he turned up on Privet Drive.**

"You were jealous of me?" Ron spluttered in disbelief, thinking about Fourth year

"You have a loving family, remember the Mirror of Erised? All I want is a family." Harry stated sadly

Remus rubbed his back and carried on reading

**On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Harry's favourite things, ending with a mouth-watering treacle pudding.**

Remus looked down at Harry "Your Mother loved Treacle Pudding and Tart."

Snape looked up _I forgot about that _

"Really, what about Dad?"

"He ate almost everything." Remus said chuckling "Him and Sirius had black holes for Stomachs."

"Oh like Ron then." Hermione teased grinning

Ron glared "I'm a growing boy."

"Who is so tall, he's almost a bean stalk." Harry said smirking

**Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.**

**It took a long while to get started next morning. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do.**

**Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.**

"Harry was already packed." Ron grumbled

**Harry couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks, two owls, and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. He had reckoned, of course, without the special features that Mr. Weasley had added.**

**"Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Harry as he opened the trunk and showed him how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily.**

Molly glared at her husband, who whistled looking pointedly away from Molly

**When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"**

**Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again when they were back.**

"Huh?" Crabbe grunted to Goyle who shook his head

**George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick. They had almost reached the highway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary. **

"Wish I'd left it." Ginny muttered to Harry, Hermione, and Ron who nodded in agreement

"Yeah so do I, but you didn't know what it was." Harry reassured

**By the time she had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.**

**Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife.**

**"Molly, dear -"**

**"No, Arthur -"**

**"No one would see - this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed - that'd get us up in the air - then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser -"**

**"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight -"**

**They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.**

**Harry had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky part was getting onto platform nine and three-quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing.**

The teachers and Ministry officials nodded approvingly

**"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.**

**Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.**

**"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.**

**"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry.**

**Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and CRASH.**

"What?" people shouted shocked

"That's _never_ happened." Amelia said slightly stunned

**Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"**

**"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. **

"Good excuse lad'." Moody barked causing those who had forgot he was there to jump

Harry blushed "Thanks."

**Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd.**

**"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron.**

**"I dunno -"**

**Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them.**

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Anthony muttered

**"We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself -"**

**Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds ... nine seconds ...**

**He wheeled his trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier and pushed with all his might. The metal remained solid.**

**Three seconds . . . two seconds ... one second ...**

**"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"**

**Harry gave a hollow laugh. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."**

Those who had looked hopeful sighed

**Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier.**

'**Can't hear anything,' he said tensely. **

'**What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us.'**

**They looked around. People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches.**

'**I think we'd better go and wait by the car,' said Harry. **

Professor Sprout nodded in agreement

'**We're attracting too much atten –'**

Moody nodded proudly**  
**

'**Harry!' said Ron, his eyes gleaming. 'The car!'**

'**What about it?'**

'**We can fly the car to Hogwarts!'**

"It was your idea!" People exclaimed in shock.

Snape sighed _Another thing I assumed about Harry, that he did it for attention_

Remus looked at Padfoot, thinking about all the times Sirius talked James into doing something stupid.

'**But I thought –'**

'**We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even under-age wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy…'**

"It's not an emergency." Hermione exclaimed

Harry groaned "I know that now."

**Harry's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement.**

'**Can you fly it?'**

'**No, problem,' said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. 'C'mon, let's go, if we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express.'**

**And they marched off through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and back onto the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked. Ron unlocked the cavernous trunk with a series of taps from his wand. They heaved their luggage back in, put Hedwig on the back seat, and got into the front.**

**"Check that no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand. Harry stuck his head out of the window: traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty.**

**"Okay," he said.**

**Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished - and so did they. Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and hi glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.**

Ron started snickering "Floating Eyeballs, Really Harry?"

Harry raised his hands defensively "It was just a passing thought."

**"Let's go," said Ron's voice from his right.**

**And the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London ay, smoky and glittering, below them.**

**Then there was a popping noise and the car, Harry, and Ron reappeared.**

"Uh-oh, That's not good."

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked

"The invisibility booster was faulty." Ron replied

"I'm glad I did use it then." Arthur said disappointed

**"Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty -"**

**Both of them pummelled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again.**

**"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.**

**"Now what?" said Harry, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing in on them from all sides.**

**"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron.**

**"Dip back down again - quickly -"  
**

**They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground.**

**"I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead - there!"**

**The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.**

Hermione glanced at Harry then whispered "Was that really your thought or do you think the Author-"**  
**

"It was my thought Hermione." Harry interrupted

"Oh, I had hope that the Author had added some foreshadowing." Hermione said disappointed

**"Due north." said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard.**

**"Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so - hold on…"**

**And they shot up through the clouds. A minute later, they burst out into a blaze of sunlight.**

**It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.**

**"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," said Ron.**

The muggle-borns and others that knew what an Plane was started laughing, making those that didn't know feel left out.

**They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop.**

**It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel - past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.**

"Well we got that wrong." Harry said wincing

"But we were jealous." The Twins admitted

**They made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields that gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multicoloured ants, villages with tiny toy churches.**

**Several uneventful hours later, however, Harry had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. **

Ron nodded his head as he helped himself to some food (As if he could make up for his past-selves lack).

**The toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink. He and Ron had pulled off their sweaters, but Harry's T-shirt was sticking to the back of his seat and his glasses kept sliding down to the end of his sweaty nose. **

**He had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. Why hadn't they been able to get onto platform nine and three-quarters?**

Those that didn't know started trying to figure it out, Harry guessed that a few did, by the looks of dawning comprehension.

**"Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. "Ready for another check on the train?"**

**It was still right below them, winding its way past a snow-capped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds.**

**Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine.**

**Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.**

Molly gabbed Arthur's hand squeezing it tightly

**"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before..."**

"The car's not alive." Draco sneered.

"The way it acted, it could have been." Harry muttered under his breath to Ron

**And they both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. **

**Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Harry pulled his sweater back on, trying to ignore the way the windshield wipers were now waving feebly, as though in protest.**

**"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously.**

**When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew.**

**"There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. **

**"Straight ahead!"**

**Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.**

**But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed.**

**"Come on," Ron said cajolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on -"**

**The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Harry found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as they flew toward the lake. The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below.**

**Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again.**

**"Come on," Ron muttered.**

**They were over the lake - the castle was right ahead – Ron put his foot down.**

**There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.**

**"Uh-oh," said Ron, into the silence.**

"The car died and all you have to say is 'uh-oh'?" Hermione asked in between laughs**  
**

"Well what would you have said, 'Let's get a book to see how to fix an engine'?" Ron said imitating a girls voice

"No I would have cast a spell to-"

Harry lean over to Remus "Just keep reading, this is normal."

Remus nodded

**The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.**

**"Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time.**

**Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket.**

**"STOP! STOP!" he yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield,**

"Not going to work." Bill grimaced

**but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up toward them**

**"MIND THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late.**

**CRUNCH.**

**With an ear-splitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig was shrieking in terror; a golf ball-size lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the windshield; and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan.**

**"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently.**

**"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand -"**

**It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters.**

"Mr. Weasley, was that why your work in class was so appalling that year?" McGonagall asked sternly

Ron nodded sheepishly

"You should have written home immediately." She snapped

**Harry opened his mouth to say he was sure they'd be able to mend it up at the school, but he never even got started. **

**At that very moment, something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.**

"Only you could hit a tree that hits back." Remus groaned

**"What's happen -?"**

**Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. **

**The tree they had hit was attacking them. **

**Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach.**

**"Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving in - **

**"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into Harry's lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch.**

"Come one, Come All! To watch Boxing with Tree's." Lee commentated

**"We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating - the engine had restarted.**

**"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.**

**"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car -"**

"Good Car," Molly sighed

**The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two sharp clunks, the doors flew open and Harry felt his seat tip sideways: Next thing he knew he was sprawled on the damp ground. Loud thuds told him that the car was ejecting their luggage from the trunk; Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with an angry screech and sped off toward the castle without a backward look. **

**Then, dented, scratched, and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.**

**"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"**

"No mum will." The Twins said cheerfully

**But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust.**

**"Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers.**

** "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."**

Remus glanced awkwardly at Ron who grinned back weakly

**He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly.**

**"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school..."**

**It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival they had pictured. Stiff, cold, and bruised, they seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, toward the great oak front doors.**

**"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey - Harry - come and look - it's the Sorting!"**

**Harry hurried over and, together, he and Ron peered in at the Great Hall. Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.**

**Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Harry saw a long line of scared-looking first years filing into the Hall. Ginny was among them, easily visible because of her vivid Weasley hair.**

Ginny blushed beat red, then glared darkly at those laughing

**Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers.**

**Every year, this aged old hat, patched, frayed, and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin). **

**Harry well remembered putting it on, exactly one year ago, and waiting, petrified, for its decision as it muttered aloud in his ear. For a few horrible seconds he had feared that the hat was going to put him in Slytherin,**

Remus stopped suddenly looking at a pale Harry "Harry it doesn't matter."**  
**

Harry looked up at him hopefully, then glanced at Sirius who in his dog form licked his hand.

"So you don't care that I was almost in Slytherin?" he asked hesitantly

"Of course not, your still our Harry." Remus reassured

"Our Skinny." Fred said

"Green Eyed." George grinned

"Trouble Finding." Ron continued

"Harry." Hermione finished

Harry smiled at them all then peeked a look at the Head table to see dumbfounded looks on the faces of both Severus and McGonagall and nudged his friends.

"Look at Snape and McGonagall, looks like they never even thought about me being in Slytherin."

"Harry if you had gotten into Slytherin you would be the first Potter-"

"I'm sure there once were Potter's in Slytherin Hermione, maybe they didn't go by the name 'Potter' but I'm sure there were some." Harry corrected

Hermione gasped "Maybe you didn't get your Parseltongue abilities from Voldemort, but from one of them. Because it can or so I've read, only be passed to blood relatives!"

"Will discuss it later."

**the house that had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other -but he had ended up in Gryffindor, along with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys.**

**Last term, Harry and Ron had helped Gryffindor win the House Championship, beating Slytherin for the first time in seven years.**

The Gryffindor's cheered

**A very small, mousy-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Harry's eyes wandered past him to where Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat watching the Sorting from the staff table, his long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. Several seats along, Harry saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine. And there at the end was Hagrid, huge and hairy, drinking deeply from his goblet.**

**"Hang on. . . " Harry muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table ... Where's Snape?"**

Snape wrote something down on a piece of paper which after a few seconds appeared in front of Harry

_'You noticed?' _it said

_'Of course I did.' _Harry replied and it vanished to appear in front of Snape again.

**Professor Severus Snape was Harry's least favourite teacher. Harry also happened to be Snape's least favourite student. Cruel, sarcastic, and disliked by everybody except the students from his own house (Slytherin), Snape taught Potions.**

"Good summery." almost everyone muttered

The paper reappeared in front of Harry who quickly wrote _'It was only because you act like you hate me, and never give me a chance in class."_

Severus read it when it came back and amused he wrote _'How do I know that if I give you a chance in class you won't blow it up?'_

When it returned it read _'You'll have to wait and see.'_

Causing Snape to snort quietly

**"Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.**

**"Maybe he's left," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defence Against Dark Arts job again!"**

**"Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him -"**

_'Or Maybe I was right behind you.' _Snape wrote**  
**

**"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, **

The Twins silently began to laugh at Harry's bad luck

**"he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."**

**Harry spun around. There, his black robes rippling in a cold breeze, stood Severus Snape. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair, and at this moment, he was smiling in a way that told Harry he and Ron were in very deep trouble.**

_'Your hair isn't that Greasy, it's because your around Potions all day isn't it.'_

_'Ten points to Gryffindor for observation.'  
_

**"Follow me," said Snape.**

**Not daring even to look at each other, Harry and Ron followed Snape up the steps into the vast, echoing entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.**

**"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.**

**They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of revolting things Harry didn't really want to know the name of at the moment. **

**The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at them.**

**"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"**

Remus glared up at Snape who was writing _'Sorry' _on the paper

"Just because James would do something like that for fun, doesn't mean Harry would Severus." he said coldly

"I was going by the information I had at the time Lupin." Snape replied

**"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it -"**

**"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?"**

**Ron gulped. **

**This wasn't the first time Snape had given Harry the impression of being able to read minds. **

_'Legilimency is not mind reading Mr. Potter!' _Snape scrawled

_'So you tell me in our lessons.' _Harry responded

**But a moment later, he understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet.**

**"You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. He began to read aloud: "**_**Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower ... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing ... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police **_**... Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear ... his own son. . . "**

Arthur glared at Snape "It's not your job to scold my son."

Snape nodded stiffly

**Harry felt as though he'd just been walloped in the stomach by one of the mad tree's larger branches. If anyone found out Mr. Weasley had bewitched the car ... he hadn't thought of that ...**

**"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on**.

"You hate that tree." Remus said coldly.

Snape opened his mouth to reply that he hated what lived inside, but a glance at Harry and Snape shut his mouth tightly

**"That tree did more damage to us than we -" Ron blurted out.**

**"Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here."**

**Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced. Harry didn't feel hungry any more. He now felt extremely sick. He tried not to look at a large, slimy something suspended in green liquid on a shelf behind Snape's desk. If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict.**

She coughed lightly while staring at Harry who flushed, and said she was a fantastic Head of House

**Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or he had never seen her this angry before. **

**She raised her wand the moment she entered; Harry and Ron both flinched, but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.**

**"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire. "Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.**

**Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.**

**"-so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."**

**"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.**

**Harry gaped at her. Now she said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done.**

**"I - I didn't think -"**

**"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."**

Draco snickered but stopped as his mom raised her hand

**There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Harry's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them, and Harry suddenly found himself wishing he and Ron were still being beaten up by the Whomping Willow.**

"With just a look?" Dumbledore asked Harry from over his glasses

"You make people feel like your disappointed with them."

"That would of course be the point when you are in trouble." Dumbledore responded gently

**There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."**

**It would have been better if he had shouted. Harry hated the disappointment in his voice. **

**For some reason, he was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees. He told Dumbledore everything except that Mr. Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though he and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station. He knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car. When Harry had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles.**

**"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.**

**"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.**

**"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.**

**Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore.**

**"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."**

"You were expelled?" The Twins asked in fake disbelief

Hermione, Harry and Ron glared at them

"Of course we weren't." Hermione snapped

**Snape looked as though Christmas had been cancelled. **

"Sad?" asked a naive first year

"Happy." Harry answered

The first year got a horrified look on his face "What person would be happy to see Christmas cancelled?"

"A Grinch." Ron supplied ignoring Snape's glare

**He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree - surely acts of this nature -"**

**"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample -"**

Harry shuddered _torture should be illegal at Hogwarts _he thought thinking about his detention with Lockhart

**Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.**

**"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."**

**"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted -"**

**"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."**

**"Oh, good," said Ron.**

**"And speaking of Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in: "Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so - so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it - should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously.**

The Gryffindor's looked at him gratefully

**Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but he was sure she had almost smiled. **

"Your father gave me the same excuse once." she explained

**Her mouth looked less thin, anyway.**

**"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Harry's heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention."**

**It was better than Harry had expected. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursleys, that was nothing. Harry knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed him flat.**

Remus' growl had Umbridge cowering

**Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of-iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.**

**"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."**

**When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.**

**"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.**

**"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too.**

**"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them." **

"Did they." Molly asked looking at the Twins who adopted innocent looks that no one believed

**He swallowed and took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"**

**Harry shrugged.**

**"We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast ..."**

**"She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car."**

"It's not like we did it for fun." Ron muttered**  
**

**When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could (the plate kept refilling itself) they rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. The castle was quiet; it seemed that the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armour, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

**"Password?" she said as they approached.**

**"Er -" said Harry.**

**They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward them.**

**"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumours - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car…"**

**"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.**

**"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.**

**"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."**

**"It's `wattlebird,"' said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point -"**

**Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. **

The Gryffindor's ignored the looks, so they liked to party so sue them.

**It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after then.**

**"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years -"**

"Actually I think before this book came people forgot about it." Lee corrected

**"Good for you," said a fifth year Harry had never spoken to; someone was patting him on the back as though he'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"**

**Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassed, but Harry could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. **

**Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.**

**"Got to get upstairs - bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.**

**"'Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.**

Hermione frowned at the description

**They managed to get to the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase.**

**They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their old dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS.**

**They entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Their trunks had been brought up for them and stood at the ends of their beds.**

**Ron grinned guiltily at Harry.**

**"I know I shouldn't've enjoyed that or anything, but -'**

"You shouldn't." Molly said disapproving

**The dormitory door flew open and in came the other second year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.**

**"Unbelievable!" beamed Seamus.**

**"Cool," said Dean.**

**"Amazing," said Neville, awestruck.**

**Harry couldn't help it. He grinned, too.**

"Boys." Hermione muttered shaking her head **  
**

Remus glanced at the next page "Next Chapter's called The Writing On the Wall, whatever that means." he said handing the book to Alicia

"Chapter Nine-The Writing On the Wall."

* * *

And Done! Thank you for the reviews


	10. Chapter Nine: The Writing on the Wall

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/(?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 1

Not: 0

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Nine - The Writing On the Wall **Alicia started.

"**What's going on here? What's going on?" **

"That's what we're wondering." yelled those who hadn't been there

**Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. **

**Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.**

"What happened to Mrs. Norris?"

"She was attacked." Harry raised his hand stopping the next question "You'll find out later."

**"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry.****"You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! ****You've killed her! I'll kill you! **

**I'll -"**

**"Argus!" ****Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.**

**"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."**

"What! Why?" Remus asked confused

"Later." Harry whispered to Remus who nodded

**Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.**

**"My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -"**

"The only useful thing he did in his life." Snape sneered

Harry and Ron snickered, that was so true.

**"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.**

**The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.**

**As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockhart's in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. **

Snape's lips twitched in amusement, McGonagall smirked, and The Students laughed

**The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching. **

Moody nodded, see but don't be seen.

**The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile.**

Students looked at Snape in disbelief**  
**

And Harry wrote '_Were you trying not to laugh?'_

The reply came_ 'Of course_, _Lockhart's incompetence coupled with the fact I despise Mrs. Norris made for a very amusing_ _night'_

_'Glad someone was happy' _Harry replied shortly '_I spent the night thinking about why I could hear a voice that no one else did'_

_'You didn't know that you are a Parselmouth?' _Snape responded shocked

_'Not until after the dueling club' _

**And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.**

**"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture**

"That's not a real curse!" Hermione yelled in outrage

**- I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her . ..."**

**Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs.**

**He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, **

"Really?" Ron asks doubtful

"Yes, I may not like him but I did feel sorry for him." Harry replied stubbornly

**though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure.**  
**Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.**

**". . . I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once ..."**

**The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.**

"Harry, Do you really notice all of that happening at once?"

Harry looked at Hermione "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, Well I was just curious." she said embarrassed

**At last Dumbledore straightened up.**

**"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.**

**Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.**

A few people snorted at that.

"If he really prevented them then I'm Merlin." a Seventh year muttered

**"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"**

**"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). **

causing snorts of disbelief from all tables

**"But how, I cannot say . . . ."**

**"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tear stained face to Harry.**  
**"**

**He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the ****wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.**

**"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockhart's on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."**

"I was raised a muggle." Harry responded to the looks he received

**"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"**

**"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Harry's sense of foreboding increased; he was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do him any good.**

**'**_Oh really?' _Snape's writing asked

_'I was wrong, you helped in your own way' _

Snape smirked as he read it _'indeed'_

**"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said,**

Almost all jaws dropped at this and the hall was stunned into silence

That was broken by someone screaming "The End of the World has come!"

All those that knew the reference started to laugh while the others stared at them like they were crazy

**a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"**

"You noticed?" Blaise asked disgusted

Snape frowned "It's my job to know where the students are Mr. Zabini." not adding that he was payed to know where Harry was at all time's and to protect him, which was a hard job.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the deathday party. ". . . there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there -"**

**"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.**

**"Because - because -" Harry said, his heart thumping very fast; something told him it would sound very far-fetched if he told them he had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but he could hear, **

"What!"

"He's crazy!" someone shrieked

"It was a Snake." Harry replied coldly making those that had started muttering about his sanity stop

**"because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.**

**"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."**

**"We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.**

"Ron's always hungry, Professor." Parvati said exasperated

**Snape's nasty smile widened.**

**"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. **

**"It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."**

"No!" cried the Gryffindor's

**"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. **

The Gryffindor's laughed relieved

**There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."**

**Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look. His twinkling light blue gaze made Harry feel as though he were being X-rayed.**

Harry sighed and scribbled down_ 'Legilimency?'_

_'Yes, of course the Headmaster does it subtly so people don't notice, that you did means that you can accomplish both Legilimency and Occlumency, if you put your stunted brain to it.' _Severus wrote gleefully

_'My brain is not stunted!' _Harry scrawled furiously

_'Then prove it next lesson.' _

_'If you properly explain it I will prove it.' _Harry wrote defiantly

**"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly.**

**Snape looked furious. So did Filch.**

**"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"**

**"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently ****managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."**

**"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -"**

"He said that with Severus in the room?" Remus asked dumfounded "Is he really that stupid?'

"Worse." Harry replied glumly

**"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."**

"An excellent Potions Master if I do say so my self." Albus stated cheerfully as he sucked on a Lemon Drop.

"Thank you Headmaster." Snape replied flushing slightly

**There was a very awkward pause.**

**"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

**They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Harry squinted at his friends' darkened faces.**

**"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?"**

**"No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."**

"You really should have come to me Harry." Albus said

**Something in Ron's voice made Harry ask, "You do believe me, don't you?"**

**"'Course I do," said Ron quickly. "But -you must admit it's weird ..."**

**"I know it's weird," said Harry. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened... What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once ... might've been Bill. . . ."**

**"And what on earth's a Squib?" said Harry.**

**To his surprise, Ron stifled a snigger.**

McGonagall snapped "That's not something to joke about Mr. Weasley."

At the same time Molly started scolding him

Harry coughed pointedly "I was wondering seeing that the Ministry doesn't keep track of Squib's, do you think that Muggle-Born's could be descended from them?"

The Hall quieted and Amelia removed her monocle "No one ever suggested that before, it could be possible," She mused "We will have to research this, If it is true then it will change the Wizarding World forever."

_'Harry, I am stunned that you are capable of such intellect.'_

_'Don't be, I take it upon myself to surprise you.' _

**"Well - it's not funny really - but as it's Filch," he said. "A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Ron gave a satisfied smile. "He's bitter."**

"That's a pathetic reason to be rude." Lavender sniffed

**A clock chimed somewhere.**

**"Midnight," said Harry. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else."**

Snape opened his mouth to protest but instead he wrote it on the paper _'Contrary to your beliefs I do not spend every moment of my time on ways to expel you.'_

**For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. **

**Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone.**

**When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly' and "looking happy."**

The headmaster raised an eyebrow _maybe I should have a talk with Argus _

**Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover.**

Ginny looked at Ron who now looked guilty

**"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of ****here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking -" Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched.**

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly exclaimed ashamed

"Sorry, Mum."

**The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Harry and Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.**

**Harry had been held back in Potions, where Snape had made him stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks.**

**After a hurried lunch, he went upstairs to meet Ron in the library, and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward him. Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.**

Justin apologized and Harry who was now over it accepted

**Harry found Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three foot-long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."**

**"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short!" said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny. "**

**"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.**

**"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."**

Draco snickered then stopped horrified _I found something the Weasel said funny! No!_

**Harry told Ron about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from him.**

**"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great -"**

**Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them.**

**"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."**

**"Why do you want it?" said Harry.**  
**"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."**

**"What's that?" said Harry quickly.**

**"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione,**

"I certainly remember now." She said grimacing

**biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else -"**

**"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.**

**"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it -"**

**"I only need another two inches, come on -"**

**The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering.**

"Like always." Harry grumbled earning two elbows in his stomach

**History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. **

Dumbledore mused out loud "Maybe I should replace him."

To be greeted with cheers at that statement

Dumbledore made a mental check to look for a replacement, possibly Remus.

**Ancient and shriveled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. **

**He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of ****the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since. Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. **

**Hermione put up her hand.**  
**  
**Eye's widened in shock, even Snape's eye's were wide  
**  
Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.**

**"Miss - er -?"**  
**  
"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.**  
**  
Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk.**

**Professor Binns blinked.**  
**  
"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." **

"It's not a Myth." Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione muttered

**He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers…"**  
**  
He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.**  
**  
"Miss Grant?"**  
**  
**The professors raised amused eyebrows  
**  
"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"**

**Professor Binn's was looking at her in such amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.**

"It was an unprecedented event." Albus said

**"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -"**

**But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Harry could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.**

Just like the class the newer students listened excitedly

**"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets ...You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. **

**They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."**  
**He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.**

**"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. **

"Well back then you were burned if you were found to have magic." Hermione stated, "Now days there are muggles that practice their own brand of magic."

"Really?" Amelia asked interested

"Oh yes, they are called Wiccians, they use elemental magic and-"

Harry stopped her "Hermione can we can we continue reading?"

She sighed disappointed but nodded

**After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."**

The resident descendants shook their heads sadly.

**Professor Binn's paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.**

The Twins guffawed "That's great Harry."

**"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic.**

**There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binn's looked faintly annoyed.**

**"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."**

**Hermione's hand was back in the air.**

**"Sir - what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?"**

**"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.**

**The class exchanged nervous looks.**

**"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."**

_No monster _Harry thought amused _Tell that to my arm that had a fang sticking out of it_

**"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"**

"Only a Parseltongue can open it." Dumbledore corrected and everyone looked at Harry

**"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"**

**"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"**

"Sorry Harry." Parvati apologized

"It's ok." He replied

**"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. **

**"I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"**  
**"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binn's had had enough.**

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded, they would have to find out if he was related to Salazar

**"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"**

**And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.**

**"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron **

"Hey!" Harry whispered furiously "I might be related to him."

Ron grimaced "Right, sorry."

**told Harry and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end ****of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home ..."**

**Hermione nodded fervently, but Harry didn't say anything. His stomach had just dropped unpleasantly.**

**Harry had never told Ron and Hermione that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered putting him in Slytherin. He could remember, as though it were yesterday, the small voice that had spoken in his ear when he'd placed the hat on his head a year before: "You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that..." **

"You know, I could see you being in Slytherin." Dean said aware of the stares he got

**But Harry, who had already heard of Slytherin House's reputation for turning out Dark wizards, had thought desperately, Not Slytherin! and the hat had said, "Oh, well, if you're sure ... better be Gryffindor..."**

**As they were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevey went past.**

**"Hiya, Harry!"**

**"Hullo, Colin," said Harry automatically.**

**"Harry - Harry - a boy in my class has been saying you're…"**

**But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; **  
**they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone.**

**"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.**

**"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Harry, his stomach dropping another inch or so as he suddenly remembered the way Justin Finch-Fletchley had run away from him at lunchtime.**

**"People here'll believe anything," said Ron in disgust.**

They students had the grace to look ashamed

**The crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty.**

**"D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Hermione.**

**"I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be - well – human."**

"It wasn't." Harry said disgruntled

**As she spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened."**

**"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered.**

**They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.**

**"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Harry,**

People laughed and the teacher's looked a cross between disapproving and amused

**dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues.**

**"Scorch marks!" he said. "Here - and here -"**

**"Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny . . . ."**

**Harry got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.**

Ron shuddered and grabbed Hermione's hand

**"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.**

**"No," said Harry, "have you, Ron? Ron?"**

**He looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.**

**"What's up?" said Harry.**

**"I - don't - like - spiders," said Ron tensely.**

**"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times ..."**

**"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move ..."**

**Hermione giggled.**

**"It's not funny," said Ron, fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my - my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick ... You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and. . . " He broke off, shuddering. **

"I didn't mean to." Fred muttered

**Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh. **

**Feeling they had better get off the subject, Harry said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."**

**"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door."**

**He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.**

**"What's the matter?" said Harry.**

**"Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."**

**"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione, standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look." And ignoring the large OUT of ORDER sign, she opened the door.**  
**It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.**

"Charming place." Draco sneered and Narcissa didn't bother to slap him because she was sneering too.

**Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"**

**Harry and Ron went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.**

**"This is a girls' bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron and Harry suspiciously. "They're not girls."**

**"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how er - nice it is in here."**

**She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.**

**"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.**

**"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.**

**"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask -"**

**"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead -"**

**"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Harry only -"**

**"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"**

**"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."**

**"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Harry.**

**"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself.**

**Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm "**

**"Already dead," said Ron helpfully.**

"Helpfully?" Seamus snorted

**Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.**

**Harry and Ron stood with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle ...Come on, let's go."**

**Harry had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all three of them jump.**  
**"RON!"**

**Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.**

Ron face palmed and groaned

**"That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you -?"**

**"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know -"**

**Percy swelled in a manner that reminded Harry forcefully of Mrs. Weasley.**

Ron snorted from between his hands

**"Get - away - from - there -" Perry said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner -"**

**"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"**

**"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business -"**

**"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy -"**

Percy frowned but refused to look at his family

**"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge.**

**"And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write to Mum!"**

"That's Low!" The twins exclaimed.

**And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears. **

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 shut. To Harry's surprise, Hermione followed suit.**

**"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"**

**"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"**  
**He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced.**

**"If you're talking about Malfoy -"**

**"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him - `You'll be next, Mudbloods!'- come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him -"**

**"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.**

"You thought it was me Weasel?" Draco asked laughing

**"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."**

Draco didn't bother to correct that, he knew his father was evil enough

**"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son ..**

**"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible ...**

**"But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly.**

**"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect -"**

Umbridge looked up gleefully but Albus reminded her that none of the students could be punished for past actions

**"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.**

**"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."**

**"But that's impossible," Harry said as Ron laughed**

**"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."**

Snape's looked at Harry who glanced at Hermione, Snape caught on and glared at her

**"What's that?" said Ron and Harry together.**

**"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago -"**

**"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.**

**"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him."**

**"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"**

_'Seeing as you still look like your self's I assume you made it correctly.'_

_'Yeah, We did.'_

**"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."**

**There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.**

**"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."**

**"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance ..."**

**"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick . . . ."**

"Lockhart." The teacher's groaned

An with a Snort Alicia closed the book and handed it to Angelina "Chapter Eleven-Dueling Club."

* * *

Sorry it's late, actually it's not late but I had hoped to finish it yesterday.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Dueling Club

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/(?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 1

Not: 2

Undecided: 1

Questions Answered! 1) Okay about the Chamber accident I don't think anyone except The Weasleys, McGonagall, and Dumbledore know the full story so all hell will break loose when it does come out. 2) About skipping Chapters, I Actually think from this point I will finish all the chapter's in the story, because they are all important in a way. 3) About Virgin Snape (if he is a Virgin in story) it won't be awkward because he is old enough to know the theory, I even know how to have gay sex and I'm a girl, so it all count's on your vote. 4) A Little more romance? That's a hard question to answer now, but I will try for some more romance. 5) About the Character Death(s) I don't know yet, sadly someone needs to die.

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Eleven- The Dueling Club **Angelina began

**Harry woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and his arm re-boned but very stiff. **

"What happened?" Remus asked

"Rouge Bludger." Harry said grimacing

"Was it cursed?" Remus asked worried

"Yeah, but not by Death Eater's." Harry

**He sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains Harry had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that he was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching his arm and fingers.**

**"All in order," she said as he clumsily fed himself porridge left-handed.**  
**"When you've finished eating, you may leave."**  
**Harry dressed as quickly as he could and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower, desperate to tell Ron and Hermione about Colin and Dobby, but they weren't there. **

"Why was Dobby mentioned?"

"He had turned up in the hospital wing and confessed that it was he who had stopped the barrier at King's Cross from letting us on, then admitted that it was his bludger." Harry answered

Those that hadn't guessed looked shocked

**Harry left to look for them, wondering where they could have got to and feeling slightly hurt that they weren't interested in whether he had his bones back or not.**

Hermione and Ron turned to him raising their eyebrows

Harry shrugged "I wasn't that hurt, what you were doing was more important."

**As Harry passed the library, Percy Weasley strolled out of it, looking in far better spirits than last time they'd met.**  
**"Oh, hello, Harry," he said. "Excellent flying yesterday, really excellent. Gryffindor has just taken the lead for the House Cup you earned fifty points!""You haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?" said Harry.**  
**"No, I haven't," said Percy, his smile fading. "I hope Ron's not in another girls' toilet …"**

"And that's how I knew where they were." Harry commented

**Harry forced a laugh, watched Percy walk out of sight, and then headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He couldn't see why Ron and Hermione would be in there again, but after making sure that neither Filch nor any prefects were around, he opened the door and heard their voices coming from a locked stall.**  
**"It's me," he said, closing the door behind him. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall**

**and he saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.**  
**`Harry!" she said. "You gave us such a fright - come in how's your arm?"**  
**"Fine," said Harry, squeezing into the stall. **  
**An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told Harry they had lit a fire beneath it. Conjuring up portable, waterproof fires was a specialty of Hermione's.**

"Really, How do you know that?" Colin asked excited

"I Learned before Harry's first Quidditch match." Hermione explained

Snape looked up and glared at her _Was it Ms. Granger who set my robes on fire? _

With a Smirk he wrote down the question

_'yes' _came Harry's reply _'Yes it was her, and thankfully you can't punish past actions.'_

_'Don't think I will allow her to get away with it Mr. Potter.' _

**"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained as Harry, with difficulty, locked the stall again. **  
**"We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."**

"Good choice, not many would guess it's there." Moody complemented his blue eye swirling to look around the hall

**Harry started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted.**  
**"We already know - we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going -"**  
**"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."**

Harry elbowed Ron "Apologize" he mouthed

Ron looked sick but did it anyway

Draco sneered "I don't need apologies from blood traitors."

Ron clenched his Fists in restraint

**"There's something else," said Harry, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."**  
**Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. **

**Harry told them everything Dobby had told him - or hadn't told him. Hermione and Ron listened with their mouths open.**

**"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.**  
**"This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here **

"It was opened Fifty years ago Ron, Mr. Malfoy isn't that old." Hermione chided

"He looks it." Ron muttered

**and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."**  
**"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself - pretend to be a suit of armor or something - I've read about Chameleon Ghouls -"**

**"You read too much, Hermione," **

"Which is a good thing." Harry interrupted stopping the argument that had been about to start

**said Ron, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Harry.**  
**"So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."**

"He won't." Harry muttered hopefully

**The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumour and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.**

**Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. **  
**They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to ****write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.**

"Fred! George!" Molly yelled

"We were trying to make her laugh, everyone was being to Serious."

"And with good reason!" she shouted

**Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.**  
**"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."**

"You just need more confidence Neville." Hermione said

Neville sighed "I know."

**In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious.**

**The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him. Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores. Harry privately felt he'd rather face Slytherin's legendary monster than let Snape catch him robbing his office.**

Umbridge was furious _Obvious rule breaking and I can't punish him!_

_'Now that you've faced the Chamber's monster, who would you rather face?' _Snape wrote

_'Slytherin's monster, of course!' _

Ron was laughing and when Harry turned to him confused he elaborated "You _wanted _to face the Basilisk?"

"Which one would you prefer?" Harry challenged

"It's a hard choice, at least with Snape I would have detention, but with the monster I would probably die. So I'd choose Snape."

"With Snape you might be poisoned." Harry corrected

**"What we need," said Hermione briskly as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."**  
**Harry and Ron looked at her nervously.**  
**"I think Id better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "You two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. **

Snape raised his brow at her

She flushed but said "We can't be punished for past or future actions."

**So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."**  
**Harry smiled feebly. Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potions class was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.**

Hermione coughed "Harry are you sure the Author isn't using foreshadowing?"

Harry sighed "I know that it seems like it, but these are my thoughts."

**Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively.**

McGonagall glared at Severus who felt like he was back in school being punished

**Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favourite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry, **

Snape frowned _I didn't see that_

**who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."**

**Harry's Swelling Solution was far too runny, but he had his mind on more important things. **  
**He was waiting for Hermione's signal, and he hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at his watery potion. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught Harry's ****eye and nodded. Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron. **

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed

"It's not like I wanted to do it." Harry muttered

**Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a face full and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate -**

The Gryffindor's bit their lips to keep from laughing

**Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Harry saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.**

**"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft - when I find out who did this -"**  
**Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon. **

The Twins wrote down 'Sweets that make your body change shape.'

**As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Harry saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.**

The Twins applauded her "We didn't think you had it in you!"

**When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.**  
**"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."**

Snape flushed _'I lied Harry'_

_'Of course you did otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here.'_

**Harry arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression.**

"You succeeded." Snape admitted aloud

_'Didn't stop you from using Legilimency on me.' _

**Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.**  
**"He knew it was me," Harry told Ron and Hermione as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."**  
**Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.**  
**"It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily.**  
**"Snape can't prove it was you," said Ron reassuringly to Harry. "What can he do?"**  
**"Knowing Snape, something foul," said Harry as the potion frothed and bubbled.**

_'I would have assigned you a lot of Detentions.'  
_

_'or Poisoned me?'_

_'Never! A potion maybe but not Poison.'_

**A week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.**  
**"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus.**  
**"First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days …"**

'_What I learned from you did.'_

_'oh and what is that?'_

_'Expelliarmus.'_

**"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, but he, too, read the sign with interest. "Could be useful," he said to Harry and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"**  
**Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.**

"Wish it had been Flitwick." Harry said to Ron

**"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him."**

"We wish!" Harry and Ron exclaimed

**"As long as it's not -" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum **

The Twins mimed vomiting

**and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.**  
**Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called ' "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? **

"Sadly." Harry grumbled

**Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself **

Harry said "If he knows only a _little _about dueling, then Voldemort doesn't want to kill me."

**and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"**

**"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

A few people snorted, but Snape scowled then looked down at the paper which now read, _'I'd be dead if you and Lockhart finished each other off.' _a hint of a smile appeared on his face before vanishing.

**Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.**

Neville was nodding in agreement

Snape wrote_ 'Surely it wasn't that terrifying?'_

_'It was more so, Sir.'_

_'Well at least you aren't telling me to work on my people skills.'_

_'Who-Professor Dumbledore right?'_

_'You are correct, he is always saying that I need to be nicer to people.'_

_'It does need work.' _Harry said regretfully

**Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.**  
**"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**  
**"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.**

_I was thinking about killing him, Hmm either Harry can read me or I need to work on my Occulmency _Snape thought

**"One - two - three -"**  
**Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.**

_'Thanks for that by the way, it 's one of my favorite spells.'  
'No need to thank me, it's my job.' _

**Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. **  
**"Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.**

"Who Cares!" shouted The Twins

**"Who cares?" said Harry and Ron together.**

The Twins eyed Ron and Harry speculatively

**Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.**  
**"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."**

McGonagall snorted_as if that blundering fool would best Severus_

**Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me -"**  
**They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.**  
**"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter -"**  
**Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.**

**"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Bulstrode."**  
**Malfoy strutted over, smirking.**

**Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. **

People burst out laughing and Severus smirked

**She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.**  
**"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"**  
**Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.**

"That's how ya do it lads." Moody said stamping his foot on the ground

**"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -"**  
**Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two":**

"Cheater!" Colin yelled

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody shouted making people jump

**His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!"**

**A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.**  
**"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd,**

"As if anyone's going to listen to that idiot." Draco sneered

** as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, **

"In a real duel you take a opportunity when it comes." Remus said to Hermione, Ron and Harry

**but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, **  
**"Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.**  
**"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.**  
**"Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up. A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. **

The staff shook their heads at his incompetence

**Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was.**

**"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan ...Careful there, Miss Fawcett ... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot. I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said**  
**Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. **  
**"Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"**  
**"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat.**

The twins and Ron sniggered

Snape glanced at Harry _'A Bat?' _He scrawled

_'It's the Robes.' _Harry wrote _'And the dangerous aura, be glad I didn't think 'And he came swooping in like Batman!''_

_'Oh because 'large and malevolent bat' is so much better.' _Snape wrote with distaste

**"Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker.**

"Because it was his father's." Harry stated

Neville looked surprised and McGonagall asked "Mr. Longbottom, why is it you have your father's wand?"

"My Gran gave it to me."

"We will have to get you a new wand." when Neville looked confused she continued "Your magic won't be as good with another's wand."

**"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.**  
**"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.**  
**"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."**  
**He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops -my wand is a little overexcited -"**

**Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"**

**"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.**  
**"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.**

**Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"**  
**"What, drop my wand?"**

"Harry why are you never this funny around us?" the Twins asked pouting

Harry shrugged "It's not like I was trying to be funny."

**But Lockhart wasn't listening.**  
**"Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.**  
**Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"**  
**The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.**  
**"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it ..."**  
**"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart.**

**He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.**

"Idiot." Remus snapped

**Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" **

Those that didn't know about Harry's Parselmouth ability's gasped

**And miraculously - inexplicably – the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.**

**He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful - but certainly not angry and scared.**  
**"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, **

Justin started to apologized but Harry stopped him "Don't."

**and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall. Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it. **

**He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.**  
**"Come on," said Rods voice in his ear. "Move - come on -"**

**Ron steered him out of the hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. **

Remus hugged Harry and Whispered "It doesn't matter, Sirius and I still love you."

as Snape watched watched this he felt a burst of hate for Remus

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"**  
**"I'm a what?" said Harry.**  
**`A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"**  
**"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard -"**  
**"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.**

"Cool." Colin's brother Dennis yelled causing people to laugh

**"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."**

**"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."**

**"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin -"**  
**"Oh, that's what you said to it?"**  
**"What d'you mean? You were there - you heard me -"**  
**"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something - it was creepy, you know -"**

_'In my opinion Harry it's a beautiful language.'_

_'Because it sounds sibilant?' _

_'Yes that is part of the reason.'_

_'And the other part Severus?'_

_'I'm not telling you.'_

_'Fine.' _Harry wrote as he pouted

**Harry gaped at him.**  
**"I spoke a different language? But - I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"**  
**Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Harry couldn't see what was so terrible.**

"It's just like the prejudice against Werewolves" Tonks spat

**"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" he said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"**

Justin gulped "Thank you for that."

The Twins laughed _Harry's funny, how did we never notice?_

**"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."**  
**Harry's mouth fell open.**  
**"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something -"**

"Harry I got the book, It's the Genealogy Potion. It takes three weeks but we could do it." Hermione said expectantly

Harry nodded _I want to know who I'm related too._

**"But I'm not," said Harry, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.**  
**"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."**

"Well from your Father your related to Ignotus Peverell, I don't know any of the others on his side." Remus said contemplatively "And if your suggestion about muggle-borns turns out to be true, then you could be related to Slytherin on your mother's side."

**Harry lay awake for hours that night. Through a gap in the curtains around his four-poster he watched snow starting to drift past the tower window and wondered . . .**  
**Could he be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? He didn't know anything about his father's family, after all. **

Remus and Snuffles cringed vowing to themselves to tell him more about his family

"If you are related to him there are pictures of him scattered through the castle." Hermione told Harry "So you could talk to him."

Harry tryed imaging himself talking to the Founder of Slytherin and bit his lip to stop from laughing

**The Dursleys had always forbidden questions about his wizarding relatives. **

"Or any relatives." Harry corrected all signs of humor gone

**Quietly, Harry tried to say something in Parseltongue. The words wouldn't come. It seemed he had to be face-to-face with a snake to do it.**

"No I just need practice." Harry amended

**But I'm in Gryffindor, Harry thought. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me in here if I had Slytherin blood...**  
**Ah, said a nasty little voice in his brain, but the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, don't you remember?**

Albus spoke "Even a Gryffindor can be cunning, just like a Slytherin can be Brave. The Hat chooses the House of which you have more traits, of course Mr. Potter _asked _the Hat to place him in Gryffindor. The Hat did so because Mr. Potter would have done well in both Houses."

This of course left most of the students confused so Angelina continued

**Harry turned over. He'd see Justin the next day in Herbology and he'd explain that he'd been calling the snake off, not egging it on, which (he thought angrily, pummelling his pillow) any fool should have realized.**

**By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was cancelled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.**  
**Harry fretted about this next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and ****Hermione used their time off to play a game of wizard chess.**  
**"For heaven's sake, Harry," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you."**

"No Don't!" Justin yelled remembering that this was the day he got Petrified

**So Harry got up and left through the portrait hole, wondering where Justin might be.**  
**The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling gray snow at every window. Shivering, Harry walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger.**

The Twins tryed to dispel the tense atmosphere by laughing but it didn't work

**Resisting the urge to take a look, Harry walked on by, thinking that Justin might be using his free time to catch up on some work, and deciding to check the library first.**  
**A group of the Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, Harry could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation. He couldn't see whether Justin was among them. He was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met his ears, and he paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section.**

"Oh the Irony." Daphne laughed.

**"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born.**

**Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"**  
**"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.**  
**"Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."**

Ron snorted "thinking Harry's evil is like thinking Merlin was Stupid."

**There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on,**  
**"Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of him while he was lying in the mud. Next thing we know - Creevey's been attacked."**

**"He always seems so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?"**

Harry smiled at her "Thank you Hannah."

**Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and Harry edged nearer so that he could catch Ernie's words.**  
**"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that."**  
**He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You- Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"**

Dumbledore sighed remembering he had forgot to tell Harry the prophecy

**Harry couldn't take anymore. Clearing his throat loudly, he stepped out from behind the bookshelves. If he hadn't been feeling so angry, he would have found the sight that greeted him funny: Every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of him, and the colour was draining out of Ernie's face.**

**"Hello," said Harry. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."**  
**The Hufflepuffs' worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie.**  
**"What do you want with him?" said Ernie in a quavering voice.**  
**"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club," said Harry.**  
**Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."**  
**"Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" said Harry.**  
**"All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin. "**

**"I didn't chase it at him!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him!"**  
**"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so -"**  
"**I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" said Harry fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?"**  
**"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," said Ernie swiftly.**  
**"It's not possible to live with the Dursleys and not hate them," said Harry. "I'd like to see you try it."**

Ernie shuddered imaging the bars on Harry's window _No thank you _

**He turned on his heel and stormed out of the library, earning himself a reproving glare from Madam Pince, who was polishing the gilded cover of a large spell book.**  
**Harry blundered up the corridor, barely noticing where he was going, he was in such a fury. The result was that he walked into something very large and solid, which knocked him backward onto the floor.**  
**"Oh, hello, Hagrid," Harry said, looking up. **  
**Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.**

**"All righ', Harry?" he said, pulling up the balaclava so he could speak. "Why aren't yeh in class?"**  
**"Cancelled," said Harry, getting up. "What're you doing in here?"**  
**Hagrid held up the limp rooster.**  
**"Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin Bugbear, an' I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."**

Ginny was pale so Dean put an arm around her earning a glare from Michael

**He peered more closely at Harry from under his thick, snow flecked eyebrows.**  
**"Yeh sure yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an' bothered -"**  
**Harry couldn't bring himself to repeat what Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had been saying about him.**  
**"It's nothing," he said. "Id better get going, Hagrid, it's Transfiguration next and I've got to pick up my books."**  
**He walked off, his mind still full of what Ernie had said about him.**

**"Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born ..."**  
**Harry stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. He was halfway down the passage when he tripped headlong over something lying on the floor. He turned to squint at what he'd fallen over and felt as though his stomach had dissolved.**

"You tripped on me!" Justin yelled

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly

**Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. **

**And that wasn't all. **

**Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Harry had ever seen. It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's. **

**Harry got to his feet, his breathing fast and shallow, his heart doing a kind of drum roll against his ribs. He looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. **

A few people frowned _What could make spiders flee like that _

**The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.**

**He could run, and no one would ever know he had been there. But he couldn't just leave them lying here ... He had to get help ... Would anyone believe he hadn't had anything to do with this?**

_'You did the right thing.' _Snape wrote

**As he stood there, panicking, a door right next to him opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.**

**"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, knocking Harry's glasses askew as he bounced past him. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking -"**

**Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Harry could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"**

**Crash - crash - crash - door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. Harry found himself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. **

The Twins knew better than to laugh this time

**She used her wand to set off aloud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.**

**"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.**

**"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.**

**Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song: "Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off' students, you think it's good fun -"**

"Remind me to hex Peeves." Remus said with a nasty grin

**"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Harry.**

**Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. **

**In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Harry and Professor McGonagall alone together.**

**"This way, Potter," she said.**

**"Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't -"**

**"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly.**

"I apologize Mr. Potter." Minerva said

Harry smiled at her "It's alright, Professor."

**They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.**

**"Lemon drop!" she said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Harry couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.**

"Hey look it's a Griffin-Door." Someone joked causing the Twins to moan about bad jokes killing them

**He knew now where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived.**

"Why yes it is." Dumbledore said as he popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth. "We will have a short break, okay?"

Angelina closed the book with a nod and the Students and Staff filed out but Harry stayed "I'm guessing you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes let's go to my office Harry."

~.~.~

Harry hands were in fists "That's the reason he went after my parents!" he exclaimed "Because Snape heard part of that Prophecy and told him?"

"Yes Harry and after Severus found out which family Voldemort would go after he came to me."

Harry swallowed his throat tight, despite the fact he should hate Snape for telling Voldemort he couldn't, Snape did the right thing in the end, and that was all that mattered.

Albus moved to pick up an item on his desk "I know I should just let you learn Occlumency and Legilimency the normal way, but now that I've told you this we can't wait." he held out a necklace that was an snake with Emerald eyes and a Lion with Onyx eyes embracing. "This will block others from getting in your mind and allow you-" Here Albus turned a stern look on Harry "To read the minds of others, and as you wear it. After a month of wearing it those abilities will be natural."

"Wait you mean that after I return the necklace to you I will be able to do Legilimency and Occlumency naturally?" Harry asked shocked

"Yes, of course, I will need your promise not to abuse those abilities."

"Never Sir." Harry answered and with that Albus slide the necklace over Harry's head with it coming to rest over his heart.

* * *

So sorry! I Wasn't able to get on yesterday.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Polyjuice Potion

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/(?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Severus is always a Top in my mind even if he is a Virgin (He is to dominate to let someone else top unless he loved them). My reasons for believing he is a Virgin are simple, 1) He doesn't let others close enough to have a relationship, yet he try's extra hard to keep Harry from caring for him by being an Arse 2) He wouldn't go to a Prostitute because despite the fact he try's to disconnect from people he wouldn't want meaningless sex 3) Three if he _really _did love Lily (Which I don't believe) he would have saved himself for her 4) Four I can tell just by knowing his character that he'd be one (If you disagree that's your opinion, which your entitled to!)

Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 2

Not: 3

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

After Harry had left the Headmasters office Severus cornered him and pulled him into a classroom.

"Harry have you been using the salve?" he asked after putting up silencing charms on the door,

"Yes I have, it's working great!" Harry exclaimed and after a quick debate he hugged Severus tightly.

Severus stiffened in shock he hadn't been hugged like this in years, not since the day Lily died.

Harry pulled back blushing "Sorry I couldn't help it."

Severus regained his composure quickly "You need to isolate those displays of Gryffindor sentimentally."

Harry rolled his eyes "I don't care if I seem sentimental, I was just saying thank you."

"By hugging me." Severus stated dryly

"Yeah, We have to get back in the Great Hall for the next chapter."

"Indeed we do." Severus drawled

~.~.~

"So who will read next?" Dumbledore asked surveying the Hall

Hermione raised her hand eagerly "Can I Professor?"

"You may." Dumbledore said with an amused twinkle in his eye

**Chapter Twelve - The Polyjuice Potion **Hermione read then groaned

She refused to answer the questioning looks and slapped Ron and Harry for laughing

**They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Harry to wait and left him there, alone.**

**Harry looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Harry had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. **

Those that had been in Dumbledore's office nodded it was really cool in there

**If he hadn't been scared out of his wits that he was about to be thrown out of school, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.**

**It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. **

"Faker's." Harry muttered

**There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.**

**Harry hesitated. **

**He cast a wary eye around the sleeping witches and wizards on the walls. Surely it couldn't hurt if he took the hat down and tried it on again? Just to see ... just to make sure it had put him in the right House.**

"That's really bothering you isn't it Harry?" Luna asked

"It was at the time, I've come to peace with it." Harry answered

"That's good, it's bad to let thoughts dwell in your brain."

a few sniggers came from around the hall but The D.A members glared at them, Just because she was eccentric didn't make her crazy.

**He walked quietly around the desk, lifted the hat from its shelf, and lowered it slowly onto his head. It was much too large and slipped down over his eyes, just as it had done the last time he'd put it on. **

**Harry stared at the black inside of the hat, waiting. Then a small voice said in his ear, "Bee in your bonnet, Harry Potter?"**

**"Er, yes," Harry muttered. "Er - sorry to bother you - I wanted to ask -"**

**"You've been wondering whether I put you in the right House," said the hat smartly. "Yes ... you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before" - Harry's heart leapt - "you would have done well in Slytherin -"**

Remus glanced at Harry and asked "What did it mean by 'You were particularly difficult to place'?"

"Um...Well you see when it sorted me The Hat's words were 'Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting … so where shall I put you?'"

"So you could have also been in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff?" Minerva asked dismayed

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded

**Harry's stomach plummeted. He grabbed the point of the hat and pulled it off. It hung limply in his hand, grubby and faded. Harry pushed it back onto its shelf, feeling sick.**

**"You're wrong," he said aloud to the still and silent hat. It didn't move.**

**Harry backed away, watching it. Then a strange, gagging noise behind him made him wheel around.**

**He wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey.**

Dumbledore shook his head _To bad Harry saw Fawkes on a burning day_

**Harry stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Harry thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail. Harry was just thinking that all he needed was for Dumbledore's pet bird to die while he was alone in the office with it, when the bird burst into flames.**

"What?" shouted those that didn't know Fawkes was a Phoenix

**Harry yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. He looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere but couldn't see one; the bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smouldering pile of ash on the floor.**

**The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very sombre.**

**"Professor," Harry gasped. "Your bird - I couldn't do anything - he just caught fire -"**

**To Harry's astonishment, Dumbledore smiled.**

**About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."**

**He chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face.**

**"Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. **

"Good, I was worried for the bird." a little girl said to another second year

**Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him . . ."**

**Harry looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. **

**It was quite as ugly as the old one.**

"Not when he's fully grown." Harry corrected

**"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."**

_Otherwise I'd be dead _Harry thought grimly

**In the shock of Fawkes catching fire, Harry had forgotten what he was there for, but it all came back to him as Dumbledore settled himself in the high chair behind the desk and fixed Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare.**

**Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an almighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, his balaclava perched on top of his shaggy black head and the dead rooster still swinging from his hand.**

**"It wasn' Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter him seconds before that kid was found, he never had time, sir -"**

**Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on, waving the rooster around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere.**

**"- it can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to -"**

**"Hagrid, I -"**

**"- yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I know Harry never -'**

**"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry attacked those people."**

"Good." Remus sighed relieved, totally forgetting this already happened

**"Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster." And he stomped out looking embarrassed.**

**"You don't think it was me, Professor?" Harry repeated hopefully as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.**

**"No, Harry, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was sombre again. "But I still want to talk to you."**

**Harry waited nervously while Dumbledore considered him, the tips of his long fingers together.**

**"I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. He thought of Malfoy shouting, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" and of the Polyjuice Potion simmering away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then he thought of the disembodied voice he had heard twice and remembered what Ron had said: "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." He thought, too, about what everyone was saying about him, and his growing dread that he was somehow connected with Salazar Slytherin …**

"Stupid Legilimency." Harry muttered

**"No," said Harry. "There isn't anything, Professor . . . ."**

**The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. **

**What could possibly do that to a ghost? People asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.**

**"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Harry and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."**

"Not." Chorused the Twins

**Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too. **

**But Harry was glad that most people were leaving. He was tired of people skirting around him in the corridors, as though he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as he passed.**

**Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. **

"What!" Molly exclaimed

Harry reassured her "They were trying to make people laugh."

**They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting,**

**"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through …"**

Now that it was over people snorted

**Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior.**

**"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.**

**"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."**

**"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling.**

Harry laughed at the irony of that and Ginny even gave a tiny giggle

**Ginny didn't find it amusing either.**

**"Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.**

**Harry didn't mind; it made him feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of his being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. **

**But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.**

**"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."**

**"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."**

**At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Harry found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that he, Hermione, and the Weasleys had the run of Gryffindor Tower, **

**which meant they could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice dueling in private. Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behavior, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room. He had already told them pompously that he was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time.**

**Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry and Ron, the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early by Hermione, who burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.**

"Why do they get to come into the boys dormitory and we can't go in there's?" A boy whined

"Because girls were considered more trustworthy." McGonagall answered

**"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.**

**"Hermione - you're not supposed to be in here -" said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light.**

**"Merry Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready."**

**Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake.**

Snape leaned forward slightly to hear about the results of their potion

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive," said Hermione, shifting Scabbers the rat so that she could sit down on the end of Ron's four-poster. **

Hermione looked disgusted t touching Pettigrew

**"If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."**

**At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak.**

**"Hello," said Harry happily as she landed on his bed. "Are you speaking to me again?"**

**She nibbled his ear in an affectionate sort of way, **

**which was a far better present than the one that she had brought him, which turned out to be from the Dursleys. They had sent Harry a toothpick and a note telling him to find out whether he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacation, too.**

"Oh he'll be staying here alright." Minerva muttered "He is never going back to those horrible people."

**The rest of Harry's Christmas presents were far more satisfactory.**

**Hagrid had sent him a large tin of treacle fudge, which Harry decided to soften by the fire before eating;**

**Ron had given him a book called Flying with the Cannons, a book of interesting facts about his favourite Quidditch team, and Hermione had bought him a luxury eagle-feather opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a large plum cake. He read her card with a fresh surge of guilt, thinking about Mr. Weasley's car (which hadn't been seen since its crash with the Whomping Willow), and about of rule-breaking he and Ron were planning next.**

**No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts. The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favourite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at. **

Percy scowled from where he sat _They n_e_ed to learn to be serious_

**Harry didn't even care that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remarks about his new sweater from the Slytherin table. With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his comeuppance in a few hours' time.**

**Harry and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening.**

**"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoy's best friends, **

Draco snorted _as if Weasel and Potter will pull this off_

**he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him. I've got it all worked out," she went on smoothly, ignoring Harry's and Ron's stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."**

People looked at Hermione shocked that she could be so devious

**Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other.**

**"Hermione, I don't think -"**

**"That could go seriously wrong -"**

**But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had.**

"Run." Screamed the Twins

**"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"**

**"Oh, all right, all right," said Harry. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"**

**"I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas - so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."**

Harry and Ron glanced at each other trying to hold back laughs

**When Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Harry with a doom-laden expression.**

**"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"**

Hermione started to turn red but forged on

**But to Harry's and Ron's utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said. They lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shoveling down fourth helpings of trifle. Harry had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron hid quickly behind a suit of armour next to the front door.**

**"How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. **

**Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. **

"How they got into Slytherin I'll never know." Severus whispered to Minerva who chuckled

**For a moment, both of them chewed, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor.**

**By far the hardest part was hiding them in the closet across the hall. Once they were safely stowed among the buckets and mops, Harry yanked out a couple of the bristles that covered Goyle's fore head and Ron pulled out several of Crabbe's hairs. They also stole their shoes, because their own were far too small for Crabbe- and Goyle-size feet. **

**Then, still stunned at what they had just done, they sprinted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**They could hardly see for the thick black smoke issuing from the stall in which Hermione was stirring the cauldron. Pulling their robes up over their faces, Harry and Ron knocked softly on the door.**

**"Hermione?"**

**They heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shiny faced and looking anxious. Behind her they heard the gloop gloop of the bubbling, glutinous potion.**

**Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.**

**"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.**

**Harry showed her Goyle's hair.**

**"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."**

"That's for sure." Tonks said as she looked at Crabbe and Goyle

**The three of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.**

Snape nodded _that's correct  
_

**"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. "It looks like the book says it should ... once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."**

**"Now what?" Ron whispered.**

**"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."**

**Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.**

**The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.**

People grimaced _yuck_

**"Urgh - essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."**

**"Add yours, then," said Hermione.**

**Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki colour of a booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.**

"Ew." Lavender said scrunching up her nose

**"Hang on," said Harry as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses.**

**"We'd better not all drink them in here ... Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."**

"Good idea Harry." Remus complemented

**"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."**

**Careful not to spill a drop of his Polyjuice Potion, Harry slipped into the middle stall.**

**"Ready?" he called.**

**"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices.**

**"One - two - three -"**

**Pinching his nose, Harry drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage.**

**Immediately, his insides started writhing as though he'd just swallowed live snakes **

The students made vows not to use Polyjuice Potion unless they had to

**-doubled up, he wondered whether he was going to be sick - then a burning sensation spread rapidly from his stomach to the very ends of his fingers and toes - next, bringing him gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over his body bubbled like hot wax - and before his eyes, his hands began to grow, the fingers thickened, the nails broadened, the knuckles were bulging like bolts -his shoulders stretched painfully and a prickling on his forehead told him that hair was creeping down toward his eyebrows - his robes ripped as his chest expanded like a barrel bursting its hoops - his feet were agony in shoes four sizes too small.**

**As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Harry lay facedown on the stone-cold floor, listening to Myrtle gurgling morosely in the end toilet. With difficulty, he kicked off his shoes and stood up. So this was what it felt like, being Goyle. His large hand trembling, he pulled off his old robes, which were hanging a foot above his ankles, pulled on the spare ones, and laced up Goyle's boat like shoes.**

**He reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes and met only the short growth of wiry bristles, low on his forehead. Then he realized that his glasses were clouding his eyes because Goyle obviously didn't need them - he took them off and called, "Are you two okay?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from his mouth.**

"It's weird hearing Goyle thinking." Dean commented

**"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from his right.**

**Harry unlocked his door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror. Goyle stared back at him out of dull, deepset eyes. Harry scratched his ear. So did Goyle.**

**Ron's door opened. They stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms.**

**"This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "Unbelievable. "**

"Third year was even more weird." Harry stated, people looked at him confused

"Third Book." he added

**"We'd better get going," said Harry, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow. . ."**

"If only we had The Marauder's Map then." Ron grumbled

**Ron, who had been gazing at Harry, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking." **

**He banged on Hermione's door.**

**"C'mon, we need to go -"**

**A high-pitched voice answered him.**

**"I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."**

**"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, **

**no one's going to know it's you -"**

**"No - really - I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time!"**

**Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.**

**"That looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."**

Snape smirked and Minerva's lips twitched

**"Hermione, are you okay?" said Harry through the door.**

**"Fine - I'm fine - go on -"**

**Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed.**

**"We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said.**

**Harry and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off.**

**"Don't swing your arms like that," Harry muttered to Ron.**

"Why?" Tonks asked confused

**"Eh?"**

**"Crabbe holds them sort of stiff . . . ."**

"You noticed that?" Hermione asked shocked

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah I did."

**"How's this?"**

**"Yeah, that's better . . . ."**

**They went down the marble staircase. All they needed now was a Slytherin that they could follow to the Slytherin common room, but there was nobody around.**

**"Any ideas?" muttered Harry.**

**"The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there," said Ron, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. The words had barely left his mouth when a girl with long, curly hair emerged from the entrance.**

**"Excuse me," said Ron, hurrying up to her. "We've forgotten the way to our common room."**

**"I beg your pardon?" said the girl stiffly. "Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw."**

**She walked away, looking suspiciously back at them.**

**Harry and Ron hurried down the stone steps into the darkness, their footsteps echoing particularly loudly as Crabbe's and Goyle's huge feet hit the floor, feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as they had hoped.**

**The labyrinthine passages were deserted. They walked deeper and deeper under the school, constantly checking their watches to see how much time they had left. After a quarter of an hour, just when they were getting desperate, they heard a sudden movement ahead.**

**"Ha!" said Ron excitedly. "There's one of them now!"**

**The figure was emerging from a side room. As they hurried nearer, however, their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy.**

Percy looked up surprised

**"What're you doing down here?" said Ron in surprise.**

**Percy looked affronted.**

**"That," he said stiffly, "is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"**

**"Wh - oh, yeah," said Ron.**

**"Well, get off to your dormitories," said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."**

**"You are," Ron pointed out.**

**"I," said Percy, drawing himself up, "am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."**

Percy looked back down embarrassed

**A voice suddenly echoed behind Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them, and for the first time in his life, Harry was pleased to see him.**

Draco was going to mock Harry but paused remembering what happened after this _Shit_

**"There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny."**

**Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy.**

**"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.**

**Percy looked outraged.**

**"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"**

**Malfoy sneered and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him. Harry almost said something apologetic to Percy but caught himself just in time.**

Percy raised an eyebrow _So __Potter was sane at one time _he thought

**He and Ron hurried after Malfoy, who said as they turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley -"**

**"Percy," Ron corrected him automatically.**

**"Whatever," said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."**

**Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.**

**"What's the new password again?" he said to Harry.**

**"Er -" said Harry.**

**"Oh, yeah -pure-blood!" said Malfoy, **

"What!" exclaimed Seamus

"James, Sirius, and I could always guess the passwords." Remus told Harry quietly

**not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, and Harry and Ron followed him.**

**The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.**

**"Wait here," said Malfoy to Harry and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me -"**

Malfoy cringed as he avoided his mom's questioning stare.

**Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home.**

**Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose.**

**"That'll give you a laugh," he said.**

**Harry saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Harry.**

**It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:**

**INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. **

**Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation.**

**"Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."**

"No it shouldn't." Bill stated angry

**Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.**

**"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"**

**"Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly.**

**"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."**

The twins were being held back by Harry and Ron

**Ron's - or rather, Crabbe's - face was contorted with fury.**

**"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy.**

**"Stomach-ache," Ron grunted.**

"Good quick thinking." Moody grunted approvingly

**"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully.**

**"I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."**

Draco flinched before the slap came _ouch! She's giving me a headache_

**Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "`Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"'**

Colin blushed _I don't sound like that, do I?_

**He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron.**

**"What's the matter with you two?"**

**Far too late, Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on the uptake.**

"They are." a few Slytherin's muttered

**"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"**

**Harry and Ron waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him - but then:**

**"I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them." **

Ginny tryed imaging Draco offering to help her and she told Ron who choked

**Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Harry, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all ..."**

**"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time ... I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.**

The D.A cracked their knuckles

**Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists. Feeling that it would be a bit of a giveaway if Ron punched Malfoy, Harry shot him a warning look and said, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"**

**"Oh, yeah ... whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."**

Snuffles shuddered pressing closer to Harry's leg

**"Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled.**

**"Azkaban - the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards."**

**He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"**

**Harry tried to force Goyle's dull face into a look of concern.**

**"Yeah. . ." said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor -" **

Amelia wrote it down and Draco scowled _Father's going to kill me_

**"Ho!" said Ron.**

**Malfoy looked at him. So did Harry. **

**Ron blushed. Even his hair was turning red. **

**His nose was also slowly lengthening - their hour was up, Ron was turning back into himself, and from the look of horror he was suddenly giving Harry, he must be, too.**

**They both jumped to their feet.**

**"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall, and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything. **

**Harry could feel his feet slipping around in Goyle's huge shoes and had to hoist up his robes as he shrank; they crashed up the steps into the dark entrance hall, which was full of a muffled pounding coming from the closet where they'd locked Crabbe and Goyle. Leaving their shoes outside the closet door, they sprinted in their socks up the marble staircase toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

"At least you left them their shoes." Luna stated

**"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."**

"I had wondered how you found out." Arthur said

**Harry checked his face in the cracked mirror. He was back to normal. He put his glasses on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall.**

**"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you -"**

**"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.**

Poppy eyes widened remembering the cat-Hermione

Amused Snape asked _'I'm guessing that it wasn't Bulstrode's hair?'_

_'No it wasn't' _Harry responded

**Harry and Ron looked at each other.**

**"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are."**

**But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Harry had never seen her looking so happy.**

"That's not good." someone muttered

**"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful-"**

**They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.**

**"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"**

**Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.**

Hermione's face was pink as she read the next part

**Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.**

Draco snorted and Neville placed hand on her shoulder "It's alright Hermione, it could have been worse."

"Thanks Neville." she said smiling

Snuffles was snickering _that would be a good prank _

**"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"**

**"Uh-oh," said Ron.**

**"You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.**

**"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions …"**

Madam Pomfrey sharply _The poor child could have ended up like that forever if she didn't come to me._

**It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"**

Hermione shut the book with a scowl "Who's next?"

Ginny took the book "I Will." she opened to the next chapter and went pale "Chapter Thirteen-The Very Secret Diary."

* * *

Sorry..I haven't been feeling well, but even so the story must go on!


	13. Chapter Thirteen:The Very Secret Diary

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/(?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: The reason I take so long is because I'm working on eight stories at once, and my dog got hurt :(

oh before I forget I'd like to recommend a story (It's not by me). It's called 'Gray Skye Morning'

Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 5

Not: 5

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at Ginny

"Are you sure you want to read this chapter?" Ron asked worried

Ginny stubbornly set her jaw "I can do it."

**Chapter Thirteen – The Very Secret Diary **she read confidently **  
**

**Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks.**

**There was a flurry of rumor about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked.**

"Not then." Hermione said

**So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face.**

**Harry and Ron went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.**

**"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.**

Molly stared at her son "You'd still do your work young man."

Ron winced wishing they could read these books without his parents there

**"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly.**

**Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown.**

**"I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.**

**"Nothing," said Harry gloomily.**

**"I was so sure it was Malfoy," said Ron, for the hundredth time.**

"So sorry to disappoint." Draco sneered

**"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.**

**"Just a Get Well card**," **said Hermione hastily,trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open and read aloud**

**"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award."**

"More like the Most ugliest Smile." Seamus snickered

**Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.**

**"You sleep with this under your pillow?" But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.**

**"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron said to Harry as they left the dormitory and started up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.**

**Snape had given them so much homework, Harry thought he was likely to be in the sixth year before he finished it.**

Severus glanced at Harry then shook his head _'Over dramatic much?' _

_'When I was younger it seemed like a lot of homework!'_

**Ron was just saying he wished he had asked Hermione how many rat tails you were supposed to add to a Hair-Raising Potion,**

**when an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears.**

**"That's Filch," Harry muttered, as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.**

**"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" said Ron tensely.**

**They stood still, their heads inclined towards Filch's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.**

**"-even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore-"**

**His footsteps receded and they heard a distant door slam.**

**They poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post; they were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked.**

**They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now Filch had stopped shouting, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.**

**"Now what's up with her?" said Ron.**

**"Let's go and see," said Harry, and holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its 'Out of Order' sign, ignored it as always, and entered.**

**Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet.**

**It was dark in the bathroom, because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.**

**"What's up Myrtle?" said Harry.**

**"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"**

**Harry waded across to her cubicle and said, "Why would I throw something at you?"**

Ginny winced as she read that _I didn't know I would hit her_

**"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me ..."**

**"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"**

_'That kind of logic won't work on her Harry.'_

_'I know that now.' _Harry wrote

**He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha ha ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"**

**"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.**

**"I don't know ... I was just sitting on the U-bend, thinking about death,**

"Because that's such a lovely thought." Fred said sarcastically

**and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out."**

**Harry and Ron looked under the sink, where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom.**

**Harry stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"Are you mad?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous."**

**"Dangerous?" said Harry, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"**

_'It was definitely dangerous' _Harry wrote frowning

_'So Albus told me.' _Severus replied

**"You'd be surprised," said Ron, who was looking apprehensively at the book. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated - Dad's told me - there was one that burned your eyes out.**

"And there's a good reason not to read." George said wincing

**And everyone who read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives.**

**And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And -"**

**"All right, I've got the point," said Harry.**

**The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy.**

**"Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," he said, and he ducked round Ron and picked it off the floor.**

**Harry saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old.**

**He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name "T. M. Riddle" in smudged ink.**

**"Hang on," said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over Harry's shoulder. "I know that name … T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."**

"That he didn't deserve." Harry muttered under his breath

**"How on earth d'you know that?" said Harry in amazement.**

**"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."**

**Harry peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank.**

**There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even "Auntie Mabel's birthday"**, **or " dentist, half past three ".**

"There wasn't any writing in it?" Cho asked surprised

"Nope there wasn't anything except his name." Harry answered

**"He never wrote in it," said Harry, disappointed.**

**"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curiously.**

**Harry turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a news agent's in Vauxhall Road, London.**

**"He must've been Muggle-born," said Harry thoughtfully, "to have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road... "**

_Wonder what they will think when they find out it's Voldemort _Harry thought

**"Well, it's not much use to you," said Ron. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."**

**Harry, however, pocketed it.**

"Of course you did." Remus groaned.

**Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur-free, at the beginning of February.**

**On her first evening back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how they found it.**

**"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.**

"And not good ones." Harry mumbled.

**"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," said Harry. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts, either."**

**"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O's or saved a teacher from the giant squid.**

**Maybe he murdered Myrtle, that would've done everyone a favor ..."**.

Ron, Harry and Hermione's eyes widened "Ron you were just joking when you said that right?" Hermione asked hesitantly

"Yeah I didn't actually think he did it!" Ron replied looking shocked

**But Harry could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what he was thinking.**

"I hate when you guys do that to me!" Ron whined

"Do what?" they asked

"Think the same thing at the same time." Ron said pouting

**"What?" said Ron, looking from one to the other.**

**"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" he said. "That's what Malfoy said."**

**"Yeah..." said Ron slowly.**

**"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.**

**"So?"**

**"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione.**

**"We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the heir of Slytherin?"**

"Or being the Heir of Slytherin." Harry muttered

**But Harry could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what he was thinking. His diary would probably tell us everything: where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it.**

**"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."**

**But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag.**

**"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered.**

**She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!"**

**Nothing happened.**

**Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.**

**"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.**

**She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.**

**"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."**

**Harry couldn't explain, even to himself, why he didn't just throw Riddle's diary away.**

**The fact was that even though he knew the diary was blank, he kept absent-mindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it was a story he wanted to finish. And while Harry was sure he had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to him, almost as though Riddle was a friend he'd had when he was very small, and half-forgotten.**

"Definitely not a friend." Harry whispered

Albus sighed _It looks like I was correct about my Horcrux theory _

**But this was absurd. He'd never had friends before Hogwarts, Dudley had made sure of that.**

"Horrible child." Minerva complained

**Nevertheless, Harry was determined to find out more about Riddle, so, next day at break, he headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, who told them he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime.**

**Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him ("Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it," said Ron).**

**However, they did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.**

**"He sounds like Percy," **

"He's nothing like Percy." Ron said instantly, causing Percy to look at him confused, and the rest of the family to stiffen.

**said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy- probably top of every class."**

**"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione, in a slightly hurt voice.**

**The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and sensitive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.**

**"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for re-potting again," Harry heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them.**

**You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."**

**Perhaps the heir of Slytherin had lost his nerve, thought Harry.**

**It must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years...**

**Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Harry was the guilty one, that he had "given himself away" at the Dueling Club.**

**Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter..." now with a dance-routine to match.**

The twins sniggered

**Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop.**

**Harry overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration.**

**"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. **

**"I think that Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught them. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on them.**

**You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term!I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing..."**

**He tapped his nose again and strode off.**

**Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February the fourteenth.**

**Harry hadn't had much sleep because of a late-running Quidditch practice the night before,**

**and he hurried down to the Great Hall slightly late. He thought, for a moment, that he'd walked through the wrong doors.**

"I wish I had." Ron said wistfully

**The walls were covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.**

**Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to have come over with giggles.**

**"What's going on?" Harry asked them, sitting down, and wiping confetti off his bacon.**

**Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak.**

**Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence.**

**The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where he sat, Harry could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.**

_'Skele-Gro would have been more pleasant than Lockhart.' _

Harry laughed as he read it _'That sure is true!'_

**"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"**

**Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them wearing golden wings and carrying harps.**

**"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart.**

**"They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here!I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion!Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!**

"As no body's have been found I'm guessing no one asked Professor Snape." Fred said to George

**And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"**

**Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.**

_'So you do know me Mr Potter.'_ Snape wrote surprised

**"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron, as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her timetable and didn't answer.**

**All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver Valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon, as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for charms, one of them caught up with Harry.**

**"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.**

**Hot all over at the thought of being given a Valentine in front of a queue of first-years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley, Harry tried to escape.**

**The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces.**

**"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.**

**"Not here," Harry hissed, trying to escape.**

"Wow I just realized how much Harry actually hates the attention." Ron said disbelieving

"I realized it years ago Ron." Hermione sighed

**"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.**

**"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.**

**With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottles smashed over the lot.**

**Harry scrambled around trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a hold-up in the corridor.**

**"What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

**Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear his musical Valentine.**

**"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice, as Percy Weasley arrived.**

**Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.**

**"Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing Valentine:**

**His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,**

**His hair is as dark as a blackboard.**

**I wish he was mine, he's really divine,**

**The hero who conquered the Dark Lord**

Harry groaned and started hitting his head on the table _Why me?_

**Harry would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot.**

_'Really Harry, All of it?'_ Snape wrote amused

_'Yes all the gold in Gringotts.'_

**Trying valiantly to laugh along with everyone else, he got up, his feet numb from the weight of the dwarf, as Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth. "Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away.**

**"And you, Malfoy-"**

**Harry, glancing over, saw Malfoy stoop and snatch up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry realized that he'd got Riddle's diary.**

**"Give that back," he said quietly.**

**"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy, who obviously hadn't noticed the year on the cover, and thought he had Harry's own diary.**

Draco blushed _Potter's lucky it wasn't his_

**A hush fell over the onlookers. Ginny was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified.**

**"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.**

**"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.**

**Percy said, "As a school Prefect -", but Harry had lost his temper. **

**He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, so Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air.**

_'No magic in the corridors Harry.' _Snape scolded

**Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.**

**"Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"**

**But Harry didn't care, he'd got one over Malfoy, and that was worth five points from Gryffindor any day.**

**Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully after her, "I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!"**

**Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand, too, but Harry pulled him away. Ron didn't need to spend the whole of Charms belching slugs.**

"That's for sure." Ron shuddered

**It wasn't until they had reached Professor Flitwick's class that Harry noticed something rather odd about Riddle's diary. All his other books were drenched in scarlet ink. The diary, however, was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had smashed all over it.**

"How is that possible?" an confused Neville asked

Albus sighed "I have a hunch it will be explained in more detail in a later book, Suffice to say that it is important.""

**He tried to point this out to Ron, but Ron was having trouble with his wand again; large purple bubbles were blossoming out of the end, and he wasn't much interested in anything else.**

**Harry went to bed before anyone else in his dormitory that night. This was partly because he didn't think he could stand Fred and George singing, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad", one more time,**

As the twins started to sing Snape pointed a discreet Langlock at them

**and partly because he wanted to examine Riddle's diary again, and knew that Ron thought he was wasting his time.**

**Harry sat on his four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, not one of which had a trace of scarlet on it. Then he pulled a new bottle out of his bedside cabinet, dipped his quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.**

**The ink shone brightly on the page for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, Harry loaded up his quill a second time and wrote, "My name is Harry Potter."**

"I shouldn't have used my name." Harry told Ron who nodded grimly

**The words shone momentarily on the page and they too sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened.**

**Oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words Harry had never written.**

**"Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my Diary?"**

Snuffles started to whimper _Get rid off it Harry he started chanting_

**"Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."**

**He waited eagerly for Riddle's reply.**

**"Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."**

**"What do you mean?" Harry scrawled, blotting the page in his excitement.**

**"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things which were covered up. Things which happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

**"That's where I am now," Harry wrote quickly. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"**

**His heart was hammering. Riddle's reply came quickly, his writing becoming untidier, as though he was hurrying to tell all he knew.**

**"Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth.**

"He framed Hagrid." Harry muttered angry

**A story was given that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."**

**Harry nearly upset his ink bottle in his hurry to write back.**

**"It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?"**

**"I can show you if you like," came Riddle's reply. "You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him."**

**Harry hesitated, his quill suspended over the diary. What did Riddle mean? How could he be taken into someone else's memory?**

**He glanced nervously at the door to the dormitory, which was growing dark. When he looked back at the diary, he saw fresh words forming.**

**"Let me show you."**

**Harry paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters.**

**"OK."**

**The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Harry saw that the little square for June the thirteenth seemed to have turned into a minuscule television screen.**

**His hands trembling slightly, he raised the book to press his eye against the little window, and before he knew what was happening, he was tilting forwards; the window was widening, he felt his body leave his bed and he was pitched head first through the opening in the page, into a whirl of colour and shadow.**

"Like a Pensieve." Hermione stated transfixed

**He felt his feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around him came suddenly into focus.**

**He knew immediately where he was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office - but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk.**

**A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter be candlelight. Harry had never seen this man before.**

**"I'm sorry," he said shakily, "I didn't mean to butt in ..."**

**But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly.**

**Harry drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er - I'll just go, shall I?"**

**Still the wizard ignored him. He didn't seem to have heard him.**

"That's because your in a memory." Fred said slowly

Harry glared "I know that now!" he exclaimed

**Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Harry raised his voice.**

**"Sorry I disturbed you, I'll go now," he half-shouted.**

**The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Harry without glancing at him and went to draw the curtains at his window.**

**The sky outside the window was ruby red; it seemed to be sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door.**

**Harry looked round the office. No Fawkes the phoenix- no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was the Headmaster, not Dumbledore, and he, Harry, was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago.**

**There was a knock on the office door.**

**"Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice.**

**A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Harry, but he, too, had jet-black hair.**

**"Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.**

**"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.**

Albus frowned _So Harry can read Tom _

**"Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."**

**"Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.**

**"My dear boy," said Dippet kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"**

**"No," said Riddle at once, "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that - to that-"**

**"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously.**

**"Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly.**

**"You are Muggle-born?"**

**"Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother."**

**"And are both your parents -?"**

**"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me: Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."**

**Dippet clicked his tongue sympathetically."The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances..."**

**"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle, and Harry's heart leapt, and he moved closer, scared of missing anything.**

**"Precisely." said the Headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy... the death of that poor little girl ... You will be safer by far at your orphanage.**

**As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the - er - source of all this unpleasantness ..."**

**"Oh ... yeah." But his eyes shifted from side to side as though disappointed in a strange way. Riddle's eyes widened."Sir - if the person was caught... If it all stopped..."**

**"What do you mean?" said Dippet, with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"**

**"No, sir," said Riddle quickly. But Harry was sure it was the same kind of 'no' that he himself had given Dumbledore.**

Ron frowned _Harry stop comparing yourself to Voldemort_

**Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.**

**"You may go, Tom..."**

**Riddle slid off his chair and stumped out of the room. Harry followed him.**

**Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped dead, **

"We wish." Harry, Hermione, and Ron muttered

**and so did Harry, watching him. Harry could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed.**

**Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off, Harry gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the Entrance Hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.**

**"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"**

**Harry gaped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore.**

"Wicked!" The Twins yelled

"So cool!" exclaimed Dennis

"I didn't know you had Auburn hair Albus." Severus teased smirking

**"I had to see the Headmaster, sir," said Riddle.**

**"Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare Harry knew so well. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since..."**

**He sighed heavily, bade Riddle goodnight and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Harry in hot pursuit.**

**But to Harry's disappointment, Riddle led him not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but the very dudgeon in which Harry had Potions with Snape.**

**The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, Harry could only just see Riddle, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside.**

**It felt to Harry that they were there for at least an hour. All he could see was the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue. And just when Harry had stopped feeling expectant and tense, and started wishing he could return to the present, he heard something move beyond the door.**

**Someone was creeping along the passage. He heard whoever it was pass the dungeon where he and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, Harry tiptoeing behind him, forgetting that he couldn't be heard.**

**For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises.**

**Harry heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.**

**"C'mon... gotta get yeh outta here... c'mon now... in the box..."**

**There was something familiar about that voice.**

"No way." breathed the Twins horrified

**Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Harry stepped out behind him.**

**He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.**

**"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply.**

**The boy slammed the box shut and stood up.**

**"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"**

**Riddle stepped closer.**

**"It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."**

"That's why Hagrid was expelled?" Remus muttered

**"What d'yeh-"**

**"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and-"**

**"It never killed no one!" said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Harry could hear a funny rustling and clicking.**

Ron whimpered _spiders_

**"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the think that killed their daughter is slaughtered..."**

**"It wasn' him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"**

Ron coughed _say that to someone who almost became Spiderbait_

**"Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand.**

**His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such a force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Harry let out a long, piercing scream no one but he seemed to hear.**

**A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers-**

**Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late.**

**The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand and threw him back down, yelling, "NOOOOOOO!"**

**The scene whirled, the darkness became complete, Harry felt himself falling and, with a crash, he landed spread-eagled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on his stomach.**

**Before he had time to regain his breath, the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.**

**"There you are," he said.**

**Harry sat up. He was sweating and shaking.**

**"What's up?" said Ron, looking at him with concern.**

**"It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."**

Ginny finished then hit Harry upside the head with it "ow!" he whined

"That's for thinking it was Hagrid!" she yelled

Luna came to get the book from her "I might as well read next."

* * *

I'll try to be like Luna next chapter, but I'll most likely suck at it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Cornelius Fudge

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/(?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thanks for your Reviews, I know last chapter was horrible. I'm so sorry! Answered to Review: When I have the characters react by crying it is meant to show they are sensitive, even Draco Malfoy cried in the actual book. But I can see how it seems fake.

Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 7

Not: 6

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Fourteen - Cornelius Fudge **Luna said dreamily

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. **

"That's for sure." Ron muttered

**During their first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in his little wooden house, and it would be a long time before they forgot the giant, three-headed dog he'd christened "Fluffy." **

Umbridge sat up "What is this about a dragon?" she simpered

Harry looked at her "Hagrid was tricked by Voldemort. Lucky we were able to get the dsat back ragon to someone authorized to take care of him."

"Her." Charlie interrupted

"Okay then, Her." Harry corrected

Umbridge glared as she sat back _I will get the half-breed for something_

**And if, as a boy, Hagrid had heard that a monster was hidden somewhere in the castle, Harry was sure he'd have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it. **

"Oh yes he would have." Remus chuckled

**He'd probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs;**

**Harry could just imagine the thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it.**

Ron snickered imagining a giant serpent on a leash

**But he was equally certain that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anybody.**

**Harry half wished he hadn't found out how to work Riddle's diary.**

**Again and again Ron and Hermione made him recount what he'd seen, until he was heartily sick of telling them and sick of the long, circular conversations that followed.**

**"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people . . . ."**

**"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.**

"A lot." Harry said exasperated

"Troll, Fluffy, Voldemort, Giant Spiders, Basilisk, Riddle, Dementor's, Pettigrew, Triwizard Tournament." Hermione counted off quietly

"I noticed you counted the Triwizard Tournament as one." Harry pointed out

"If she counted it separately then it would be an even bigger list." Ron complained

**"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."**

**Ron tried a different tack. "Riddle does sound like Percy –who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?"**

**"But the monster had killed someone, Ron," said Hermione.**

**"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Harry. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here …"**

Harry looked at Dumbledore "They should have Orphanages for magical children."

Dumbledore frowned "You think he would be different if he hadn't lived at the Orphanage?"

Harry pursed his lips "I think he would have been different, maybe not a lot, but different."

**"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Harry?"**

**"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Harry quickly. **

**The three of them fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest question of all in a hesitant voice.**

**"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"**

**"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. "'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"'**

_He just described the half-breed_ Umbridge sneered.

The Twins snickered _Nice sarcasm little bro __  
_

**In the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. **

**Peeves had finally got bored of his "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.**

**"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told Harry. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."**

**The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione, at least, took very seriously.**

**"It could affect our whole future," she told Harry and Ron as they poured over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.**

**"I just want to give up Potions," said Harry.**

Severus winced _'Harry I'm sorry.'_

_'It's alright Severus.' _Harry replied

_'No it's not, you shouldn't want to give up my class because of me.'_

**"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defence Against the Dark Arts."**

**"But that's very important!" said Hermione, shocked.**

**"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose."**

Neville snorted and Seamus smirked

"I learned that Professor Lockhart believes in Blibbering Humdingers." Luna said wide-eyed

Ron turned to look at Hermione who snapped "They don't exist."

**Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes. **

**Dean Thomas, who, like Harry, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on. Hermione took nobody's advice but signed up for everything.**

**Harry smiled grimly to himself at the thought of what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would say if he tried to discuss his career in wizardry with them.**

**Not that he didn't get any guidance: Percy Weasley was eager to share his experience.**

"Of course he was, the prat." Fred said scathingly

**"Depends where you want to go, Harry," he said. "It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them - look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths, Harry."**

**But the only thing Harry felt he was really good at was Quidditch.**

"Harry your the best in the year at D.A.D.A." Hermione said

"I wasn't back then." Harry argued

"That's because we had horrible teachers." Hermione said firmly

**In the end, he chose the same new subjects as Ron, feeling that if he was lousy at them, at least he'd have someone friendly to help him.**

**Gryffindor's next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff. Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so that Harry barely had time for anything but Quidditch and homework. **

The Slytherin captain looked horrified _E__ven I don't work the team that hard!_

**However, the training sessions were getting better, or at least drier, and the evening before Saturday's match he went up to his dormitory to drop off his broomstick feeling Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch cup had never been better.**

**But his cheerful mood didn't last long. **

"What now!" Remus exclaimed

**At the top of the stairs to the dormitory, he met Neville Longbottom, who was looking frantic.**

**"Harry - I don't know who did it - I just found -"**

**Watching Harry fearfully, Neville pushed open the door.**

**The contents of Harry's trunk had been thrown everywhere. His cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been pulled off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress.**

Harry glared at Ginny who flinched and looked at the table

**Harry walked over to the bed, open-mouthed, treading on a few loose pages of Travels with Trolls. **

**As he and Neville pulled the blankets back onto his bed, Ron, Dean, and Seamus came in. Dean swore loudly.**

**"What happened, Harry?"**

**"No idea," said Harry. But Ron was examining Harry's robes. All the pockets were hanging out.**

Severus sighed _'I'll teach you to ward your things from thieves.'_

_'Really? That would be great.' _Harry wrote grinning

**"Someone's been looking for something," said Ron. **

**"Is there anything missing?"**

**Harry started to pick up all his things and throw them into his trunk. It was only as he threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that he realized what wasn't there.**

**"Riddle's diary's gone," he said in an undertone to Ron.**

**"What?"**

**Harry jerked his head toward the dormitory door and Ron followed him out. They hurried down to the Gryffindor common room, which was half-empty, and joined Hermione, who was sitting alone, reading a book called Ancient Runes Made Easy.**

**Hermione looked aghast at the news.**

**"But - only a Gryffindor could have stolen - nobody else knows our password -"**

**"Exactly," said Harry.**

"What!" Neville exclaimed

"Don't be so shocked." Remus advised "Not all Gryffindors are honest and Brave."

Harry put a hand on his arm knowing his was thinking about Pettigrew

**They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.**

**"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."**

**Harry had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table, wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of his eyes.**

**Hermione had been urging him to report the robbery, but Harry didn't like the idea. He'd have to tell a teacher all about the diary, and how many people knew why Hagrid had been expelled fifty years ago? **

**He didn't want to be the one who brought it all up again.**

**As he left the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to go and collect his Quidditch things, another very serious worry was added to Harry's growing list. He had just set foot on the marble staircase when he heard it yet again.**

**"Kill this time ... let me rip ... tear. . ."**

Hermione gasped remembering that she was going to be attacked

**He shouted aloud and Ron and Hermione both jumped away from him in alarm.**

**"The voice!" said Harry, -looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again - didn't you?"**

**Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.**

Remus smiled at her "You figured it out."

**"Harry - I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"**

**And she sprinted away, up the stairs.**

**"What does she understand?" said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from.**

**"Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head.**

**"But why's she got to go to the library?"**

**"Because that's what Hermione does," said Ron, shrugging. "When in doubt, go to the library."**

Snuffles nudged Remus's hand _Hey Hermione is a female you!_

**Harry stood, irresolute, trying to catch the voice again, but people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.**

**"You'd better get moving," said Ron. "It's nearly eleven - the match -"**

**Harry raced up to Gryffindor Tower, collected his Nimbus Two Thousand, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but his mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice, and as he pulled on his scarlet robes in the locker. room, his only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game.**

_'Not everyone'_ Severus wrote with a discreet glance at Hermione

**The teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.**

**Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.**

**Harry's heart dropped like a stone.**

**"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. **

**There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.**

The Gryffindor team snorted _Oliver_

**"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play - the cup Gryffindor -"**

**Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone: "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"**

**Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.**

**"Potter, I think you'd better come with me ..."**

**Wondering how she could possibly suspect him this time, Harry saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd; he came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. To Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object.**

**"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley …"**

**Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being cancelled; others looked worried. Harry and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time.**

**"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack ... another double attack."**

**Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered. .**

**Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. Harry recognized her as the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. And on the bed next to her was…**

**"**_**Hermione**_**!" Ron groaned.**

Hermione and Ginny were hugging "I'm sorry Hermione." Ginny whispered

"It's alright, Ginny."

**Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.**

**"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them ..."**

**She was holding up a small, circular mirror.**

**Harry and Ron shook their heads, both staring at Hermione.**

**"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."**

**"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."**

Remus glanced at Harry and sighed _Harry is going to sneak out_

**The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."**

**She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.**

**"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, " said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. **

**"Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? **

"Or a Slytherin could have been next." Harry said quickly

**The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin – why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.**

**Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.**

**"Percy's in shock," George told Harry quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl - Penelope Clearwater - she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect."**

**But Harry was only half-listening. He didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Hermione, lying on the hospital bed as though carved out of stone.**

**And if the culprit wasn't caught soon, he was looking at a lifetime back with the Dursleys.**

Severus clenched his fists _not if I have anything to do with it _he thought

**Tom Riddle had turned Hagrid in because he was faced with the prospect of a Muggle orphanage if the school closed. Harry now knew exactly how he had felt.**

**"What're we going to do?" said Ron quietly in Harry's ear. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"**

**"We've got to go and talk to him," said Harry, making up his mind. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."**

**"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class -"**

**"I think," said Harry, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."**

"That cloak isn't normal." Draco muttered to his mother who nodded slightly _Wasn't there an old story about a cloak? _she wondered

**Harry had inherited just one thing from his father: a long and silvery Invisibility Cloak. It was their only chance of sneaking out of the school to visit Hagrid without anyone knowing about it. They went to bed at the usual time, waited until Neville, Dean, and Seamus had stopped discussing the Chamber of Secrets and finally fallen asleep, then got up, dressed again, and threw the cloak over themselves.**

**The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Harry, who had wandered the castle at night several times before, had never seen it so crowded after sunset. Teachers, prefects, and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. Their Invisibility Cloak didn't stop them making any noise, and there was a particularly tense moment when Ron stubbed his toe only yards from the spot where Snape stood standing guard. **

Snape coughed looking at Ron and Harry who looked back sheepishly "Sorry Professor." they shouted

**Thankfully, Snape sneezed at almost exactly the moment Ron swore. **

Severus shook his head _I didn't even notice them_

**It was with relief that they reached the oak front doors and eased them open.**

**It was a clear, starry night. They hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when they were right outside his front door. Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them. **

**Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him.**

**"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you two doin' here?"**

**"What's that for?" said Harry, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.**

**"Nothin' - nothin' - " Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin' - doesn' matter - Sit down - I'll make tea -"**

**He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.**

**"Are you okay, Hagrid?" said Harry. "Did you hear about Hermione?"**

**"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice. He kept glancing nervously at the windows. **

Luna stopped her reading "I think Hagrid's been affected by Nargles."

"What is a Nargle?" Cho muttered

**He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.**

**Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Harry and Ron exchanged panic stricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung open his door once more.**

**"Good evening, Hagrid."**

**It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.**

Fudge glared at Harry who glared back

_'Ignore him Harry' _Severus wrote

**The stranger had rumpled grey hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.**

**"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"**

**Harry elbowed Ron hard to make him shut up.**

Moody nodded _wouldn't want him to hear ya_

**Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.**

**"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."**

"Without proof." Harry growled thinking about Sirius

**"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir -"**

**"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.**

**"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch -"**

**"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Harry had never seen before.**

**"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. **

"So you'll lock up the wrong men, if it makes it look like your doing something?" Amelia asked as she took notes

Fudge flushed but didn't answer

**If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty -"**

**"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"**

**"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology -"**

**"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.**

Snuffles shuddered pressing closer to Harry and Lupin from under the table

**Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.**

**Dumbledore answered it. It was Harry's turn for an elbow in the ribs; he'd let out an audible gasp.**

**Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black travelling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl.**

"Good dog." Severus muttered to Minerva

**"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good. . ."**

**"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"**

**"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - er - d'you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."**

**"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.**

**"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension - you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."**

"I can practically feel the Sarcasm from that statement." Tonks said glaring at the book

**"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended - no, no - last thing we want just now!"**

**"The appointment - or suspension - of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks -"**

**"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"**

**"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted -"**

**Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.**

**'An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.**

"Almost all of them." Harry seethed

**"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."**

**"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"**

**"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside -"**

**"But -" stuttered Fudge.**

**"No!" growled Hagrid.**

**Dumbledore had not tak en his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold grey ones.**

**"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only **_**truly**_ **have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."**

"What does that mean!" Umbridge shrieked

"It means exactly what it says Madame Umbridge." Albus answered eyes twinkling

**For a second, Harry was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards the corner where he and Ron stood hidden.**

Dumbledore smiled at Harry _indeed they did my boy_

"**Admirable sentiments," Malfoy said bowing. "We shall all miss your – er – highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your success will manage to pevent any – ah – **_**"killin's"**_**."**

**He strode to the cabin door, opened it and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some **_**stuff**_**, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the **_**spiders**_**. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'."**

"Follow the Spiders." Ron muttered angrily

**Fudge stared at him in amazement.**

"**All right, I'm coming," said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."**

**The door banged shut and Ron pulled the Invisibility Cloak off.**

"**We're in trouble now,' he said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."**

**Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.**

Luna handed the book to Ron who groaned as he read the next chapter title. "Chapter Fifteen-Aragog."

"What is Aragog?" a puzzled Remus asked

"A monster." Ron replied

* * *

Done! Yay! Next Chapter coming soon.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Aragog

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/(?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thank You!

Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 8

Not: 8

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Fifteen – Aragog **Ron read grimacing

**Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look right to Harry; no better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong.**

The students nodded, it had seemed wrong

**Harry and Ron had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now banned from the hospital wing.**

**"We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off . . ."**

**With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled.**

**Harry constantly repeated Dumbledore's final words to himself "I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." But what good were these words? **

"A lot." Harry said smiling

**Who exactly were they supposed to ask for help, when everyone was just as confused and scared as they were?**

**Hagrid's hint about the spiders was far easier to understand the trouble was, there didn't seem to be a single spider left in the castle to follow. **

**Harry looked everywhere he went, helped (rather reluctantly) by Ron. They were hampered, of course, by the fact that they weren't allowed to wander off on their own but had to move around the castle in a pack with the other Gryffindors. Most of their fellow students seemed glad that they were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but Harry found it very irksome.**

The teachers sighed, that boy was to curious for his own good

**One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy.**

**Harry didn't realize what he was so pleased about until the Potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, when, sitting right behind Malfoy, Harry overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in …"**

Minerva glared at him wishing she could take points

**Snape swept past Harry, making no comment about Hermione's empty seat and cauldron.**

**"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"**

"No!" The house's except for Slytherin yelled

Harry stayed quiet and scribbled _'At least you would be better than Voldemort'_

**"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."**

**"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job - I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir -"**

**Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.**

Snape raised an eyebrow wondering how he'd missed it

**"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. **

**Pity it wasn't Granger -"**

Narcissa slapped him again and scowling he moved away from her

**The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.**

**"Let me at him," Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms.**

The teachers nodded in approval, it wouldn't do to have a fight

**"I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands -"**

**"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they marched, with Harry, Ron, and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.**

**The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.**

**Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Harry went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found himself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan.**

**Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Harry, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, **

Ron snorted "The idiot just realized it."

**and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well -"**

**He held out a pudgy hand, and Harry shook it.**

**Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Harry and Ron.**

**"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."**

**"That's clever of you," said Ron, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Harry.**

**"Do you think it's Malfoy, Harry?" Ernie asked.**

**"No," said Harry, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.**

**A second later, Harry spotted something.**

**Several large spiders were scuttling over the ground on the other side of the glass, moving in an unnaturally straight line as though taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting. Harry hit Ron over the hand with his pruning shears.**

**"Ouch! What're you -"**

**Harry pointed out the spiders, following their progress with his eyes screwed up against the sun.**

**"Oh, yeah," said Ron, trying, and failing, to look pleased.**

The Twins snickered

**"But we can't follow them now -"**

**Ernie and Hannah were listening curiously.**

**Harry's eyes narrowed as he focused on the spiders. If they pursued their fixed course, there could be no doubt about where they would end up.**

**"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest . . . ."**

"Of course, and your going after them." Remus groaned.

Harry smiled at him

**And Ron looked even unhappier about that.**

**At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry and Ron lagged behind the others so they could talk out of earshot.**

**"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry told Ron. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."**

**"Right," said Ron, who was twirling his wand nervously in his fingers. "Er - aren't there - aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?" **

Remus laughed "Not anymore."

**he added as they took their usual places at the back of Lockhart's classroom.**

**Preferring not to answer that question, Harry said, "There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns …"**

"Not that Remus isn't good, I just hadn't met him yet." Harry added

**Ron had never been into the Forbidden Forest before. Harry had entered it only once and had hoped never to do so again.**

**Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.**

**"Come now," he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"**

**People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.**

**"Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away -"**

**"Says who?" said Dean Thomas loudly.**

**"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty,"**

Fudge flinched and looked away

**said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.**

**"Oh, yes he would," said Ron, even more loudly than Dean.**

**"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone.**

**Ron started to say that he didn't think so, somehow, but stopped in midsentence when Harry kicked him hard under the desk.**

**"We weren't there, remember?" Harry muttered.**

"That's right Potter." Moody said in approval.

**But Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, irritated Harry so much that he yearned to throw Gadding with Ghouls right in Lockhart's stupid face.**

_'You should have.'_ Snape wrote smirking

_'I would have got in trouble.' _

**Instead he contented himself with scrawling a note to Ron: **_**Let's do it tonight**_**.**

**Ron read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded.**

The Twins made kissing faces at them

**The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had no - where else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight.**

**Harry went to get the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk right after dinner, and spent the evening sitting on it, waiting for the room to clear. Fred and George challenged Harry and Ron to a few games of Exploding Snap, and Ginny sat watching them, very subdued in Hermione's usual chair. Harry and Ron kept losing on purpose, trying to finish the games quickly, **

'I wondered why you lost so much!" George exclaimed

**but even so, it was well past midnight when Fred, George, and Ginny finally went to bed.**

**Harry and Ron waited for the distant sounds of two dormitory doors closing before seizing the cloak, throwing it over themselves, and climbing through the portrait hole.**

**It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. **

**At last they reached the entrance hall, slid back the lock on the oak front doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the moonlit grounds.**

**"'Course," said Ron abruptly as they strode across the black grass, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but. . ." His voice trailed away hopefully.**

"Not with Harry's luck." Ron muttered

**They reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Harry pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, they hastily fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together.**

**Harry left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark forest.**

**"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.**

**Harry took out his wand, murmured, "Lumos!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders.**

**"Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine, too, but you know - it'd probably blow up or something …"**

Arthur sighed "Why didn't you ask for a new one?"

"Howler." Ron answered tersely

**Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wand light into the shade of the trees.**

**"Okay," Ron sighed as though resigned to the worst, "I'm ready. Let's go."**

**So, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves, they entered the forest. By the glow of Harry's wand, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Harry's wand shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guides leaving the path.**

**Harry paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside his little sphere of light was pitch-black. He had never been this deep into the forest before. He could vividly remember Hagrid advising him not to leave the forest path last time he'd been in here. But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders.**

**Something wet touched Harry's hand and he jumped backward, crushing Rods foot, but it was only Fang's nose.**

"Jumpy much." Smith sneered

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody yelled causing everyone to jump

**"What d'you reckon?" Harry said to Ron, whose eyes he could just make out, reflecting the light from his wand.**

**"We've come this far," said Ron.**

**So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness. Harry could feel Fang's hot breath on his hand. More than once, they had to stop, so that Harry could crouch down and find the spiders in the wand light.**

**They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.**

**Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both Harry and Ron jump out of their skins.**

**"What?" said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping Harry's elbow very hard.**

**"There's something moving over there," Harry breathed. "Listen ...sounds like something big ..."**

"Oh no Oh no Oh no." Molly muttered grabbing Arthur's elbow

**They listened. **

**Some distance to their right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.**

**"Oh, no," said Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh -"**

**"Shut up," said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."**

**"Hear me?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"**

**The darkness seemed to be pressing on their eyeballs as they stood, terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.**

**"What d'you think it's doing?" said Harry.**

**"Probably getting ready to pounce," said Ron.**

**They waited, shivering, hardly daring to move.**

**"D'you think it's gone?" Harry whispered.**

**"Dunno -"**

**Then, to their right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that both of them flung up their hands to shield their eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.**

**"Harry!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief "Harry, it's our car!"**

"What!" Arthur exclaimed

**"What?"**

**"Come on!"**

**Harry blundered after Ron toward the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later they had emerged into a clearing.**

**Mr. Weasley's car was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlights ablaze. As Ron walked, open-mouthed, toward it, it moved slowly toward him, exactly like a large, turquoise dog greeting its owner.**

"What did you do to that car?" Amelia asked

Arthur shrugged

**"It's been here all the time!" said Ron delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild . . . ."**

**The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud.**

**Apparently it had taken to trundling around the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem at all keen on it; he kept close to Harry, who could feel him quivering. His breathing slowing down again, Harry stuffed his wand back into his robes.**

**"And we thought it was going to attack us!" said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"**

**Harry squinted around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights.**

**"We've lost the trail," he said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."**

**Ron didn't speak. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Harry. His face was livid with terror.**

"Oh no." Molly shrieked

**Harry didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly he felt something long and hairy seize him around the middle and lift him off the ground, so that he was hanging facedown. **

**Struggling, terrified, he heard more clicking, and saw Ron's legs leave the ground, too, heard Fang whimpering and howling – next moment, he was being swept away into the dark trees.**

**Head hanging, Harry saw that what had hold of him was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, the front two clutching him tightly below a pair of shining black pincers. **

Ron shivered as he read

**Behind him, he could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Ron. They were moving into the very heart of the forest. Harry could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a third monster, whining loudly, but Harry couldn't have yelled even if he had wanted to; he seemed to have left his voice back with the car in the clearing.**

**He never knew how long he was in the creature's clutches; he only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for him to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Craning his neck sideways, he realized that they had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene he had ever laid eyes on.**

**Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. **

Acromantula." Hermione said her eyes wide

**The massive specimen that was carrying Harry made its way down the steep slope toward a misty, domed web in the very centre of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load.**

Ron's skin was tinged green and he looked like he was going to be sick

**Harry fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released him. Ron and Fang thudded down next to him. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like Harry felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping.**

**Harry suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped him was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.**

**"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"**

"It talks!" Neville exclaimed terrified

**And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was grey in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.**

**"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.**

**"Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.**

**"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.**

**"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.**

**"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping ..."**

**"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry shouted. His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat.**

Moody nodded _Don't show your fear_

**Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.**

**Aragog paused.**

**"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.**

**"Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."**

**"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Harry thought he heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. **

"Concern?" Ron squeaked

Harry glanced at him puzzled "Ron are you alright?"

Ron nodded _No I'm not alright, that thing was showing concern before it tried to kill us!_

**"But why has he sent you?"**

**Harry thought of getting to his feet but decided against it; he didn't think his legs would support him. **

**So he spoke from the ground, as calmly as he could.**

**"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a - a - something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."**

**Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make Harry feel sick with fear.**

**"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."**

**"And you ... you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Harry, who could feel cold sweat on his forehead.**

**"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveller gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness …"**

"Yeah goodness." Ron grumbled sacrasticly

**Harry summoned what remained of his courage.**

"You had some left?" Neville asked

"Well if you ignore the fact it's a giant talking spider, yeah." Harry answered

**"So you never - never attacked anyone?"**

**"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. **

**The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet ..."**

**"But then ... Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again -"**

**His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around him.**

**"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."**

**"What is it?" said Harry urgently.**

**More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.**

**"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."**

**Harry didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Harry and Ron.**

"No, Oh no." Molly muttered as she clung to Arthur

**"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.**

**"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not ..."**

**"But - but -"**

**"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."**

"Run!" screamed Fred and Neville

"Get out of there." exclaimed George

**Harry spun around. Feet away, towering above him, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads. Even as he reached for his wand, Harry knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as he tried to stand, ready to die fighting, a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.**

**Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of Harry and Ron and the doors flew open.**

"Good car." Arthur said as he patted Molly's back

**"Get Fang!" Harry yelled, diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car - the doors slammed shut - Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. **

**They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.**

"That would make a cool video game." Dean said to Seamus who chuckled nervously

**Harry looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak.**

**They smashed their way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and Harry saw the side mirror snap off as they squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and Harry could again see patches of sky.**

**The car stopped so suddenly that they were nearly thrown into the windshield. They had reached the edge of the forest. **

_'That was close Harry' _Snape wrote

_'Don't I know it.' _Harry replied

**Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Harry opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. Harry got out too, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, still stiff-necked and staring. Harry gave the car a grateful pat as it reversed back into the forest and disappeared from view.**

"I wonder if it's still there." Colin said

**Harry went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. **

**When Harry got outside again, he found Ron being violently sick in the pumpkin patch.**

**"Follow the spiders," said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."**

**"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry.**

**"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" **

Umbridge smirked _And where that oaf will be when I'm finished with him_

**He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, Id like to know?"**

**"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, throwing the cloak over Ron and prodding him in the arm to make him walk. "He was innocent."**

**Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent.**

The Twins snickered _That's Ron alright_

Ron nodded frantically_ Harry knows me well_

**As the castle loomed nearer Harry twitched the cloak to make sure their feet were hidden, then pushed the creaking front doors ajar. They walked carefully back across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, holding their breath as they passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking. At last they reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where the fire had burned itself into glowing ash. They took off the cloak and climbed the winding stair to their dormitory. Ron fell onto his bed without bothering to get undressed. Harry, however, didn't feel very sleepy. He sat on the edge of his four-poster, thinking hard about everything Aragog had said.**

**The creature that was lurking somewhere in the castle, he thought, sounded like a sort of monster Voldemort - even other monsters didn't want to name it. **

"Great comparison." Harry grumbled

**But he and Ron were no closer to finding out what it was, or how it Petrified its victims. Even Hagrid had never known what was in the Chamber of Secrets. **

**Harry swung his legs up onto his bed and leaned back against his pillows, watching the moon glinting at him through the tower window.**

**He couldn't see what else they could do. They had hit dead ends everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time.**

**There was nobody else to ask. Harry lay down, still thinking about what Aragog had said.**

**He was becoming drowsy when seemed like their very last hope occurred to him, and he suddenly sat bolt upright.**

Moody raised an eyebrow _What did the boy notice that I didn't?_

**"Ron," he hissed through the dark, "Ron -"**

**Ron woke with a yelp like Fang's, stared wildly around, and saw Harry.**

**"Ron -that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom," said Harry, ignoring Neville's snuffing snores from the corner. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"**

The Students gasped _Moaning Myrtle!_

**Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood, too."You don't think - not Moaning Myrtle?"**

Ron flung the book at Harry who turned to the next chapter "Chapter Sixteen-The Chamber of Secrets."

Molly gasped looking at Ginny "So soon?"

* * *

Done! I was so worried because It messed up and I had to re-type it.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Chamber of Secrets

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thank You! The reason I didn't put chapter two of book one is people over use it, plus they mention the cupboard in book seven.

Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 10

Not: 11

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Sixteen - The Chamber of Secrets **Harry read**  
**

'**All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away," said Ron bitterly at breakfast next day, "and we could've asked her, and now. . ."**

**It had been hard enough trying to look for spiders. Escaping their teachers long enough to sneak into a girls' bathroom, the girls' bathroom, moreover, right next to the scene of the first attack, was going to be almost impossible. **

"I thought you lived on the impossible." Dean commented

Harry laughed "I don't try to do impossible things, they just happen to me."

**But something happened in their first lesson, Transfiguration, that drove the Chamber of Secrets out of their minds for the first time in weeks.**

**Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today.**

"What! Your still getting exams." Tonks exclaimed incredulous

"**Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?"**

"That's my point, your still getting exams." Tonks yelled frustrated

**There was a loud bang behind Harry as Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus.**

**"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard."**

**Studying hard! It had never occurred to Harry that there would be exams with the castle in this state. There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.**

**"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible," she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."**

**Harry looked down at the pair of white rabbits he was supposed to be turning into slippers. What had he learned so far this year? **

**He couldn't seem to think of anything that would be useful in an exam.**

Those who had been students then nodded

Neville sighed _It was horrible concentrating _

**Ron looked as though he'd just been told he had to go and live in the Forbidden Forest.**

Ron glared at Harry as he snickered

**"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" he asked Harry, holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly.**

"You could have used mine." Harry assured

**Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.**

**"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.**

**"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.**

**"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.**

**"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.**

The Gryffindors snorted _Oliver_

The other houses looked unbelieving "He needs to sort out his priories." Cho muttered

**When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."**

**There was an explosion of cheering. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in. Ron, however, was looking happier than he'd looked in days.**

**"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" he said to Harry. "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. **

Remus frowned "Somehow I don't think this chapter would be named 'The Chamber of Secrets' if Harry and Ron weren't going to do anything."

Molly sighed _So they will be going after Ginny soon_

**She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."**

Hermione turned a furious glare on Ron who held up his hands

**Just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and Harry noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.**

**"What's up?" said Ron, helping himself to more porridge.**

**Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face that reminded Harry of someone, though he couldn't think who.**

**"Spit it out," said Ron, watching her.**

**Harry suddenly realized who Ginny looked like. She was rocking backward and forward slightly in her chair, exactly like Dobby did when he was teetering on the edge of revealing forbidden information.**

Ginny scowled at being compared to an House-Elf

**"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Harry.**

**"What is it?" said Harry.**

**Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words.**

**"What?" said Ron.**

**Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. **

**Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny and Ron could hear him.**

**"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"**

Moody nodded _The boy would make a brilliant auror _

**Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.**

**"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."**

Percy winced slightly

**Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the centre of the table.**

**"Percy!" said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us some-thing important!"**

**Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked.**

**"What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.**

**"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say…"**

**"Oh - that - that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once.**

"Yes it was." Ginny snapped at him

**"How do you know?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.**

**"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was - well, never mind – the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather -"**

**Harry had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable.**

**"What were you doing, Percy?" said Ron, grinning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh."**

**Percy didn't smile back.**

**"Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving."**

**Harry knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without their help, but he wasn't about to pass up a chance to speak to Myrtle if it turned up – **

**and to his delight it did, mid-morning, when they were being led to History of Magic by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

The teachers groaned _of course it had to be that_ _idiot_

**Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong right away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors. His hair wasn't as sleek as usual; it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor.**

"Good the git deserved it." Ron muttered angry that Lockhart would have fled without helping his sister

**"Mark my words," he said, ushering them around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.' **

**Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."**

"**I agree, sir," said Harry, **

"What?" McGonagall snapped

"You'll see." Harry said

**making Ron drop his books in surprise.**

**"Thank you, Harry," said Lockhart graciously while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night ..."**

**"That's right," said Ron, catching on. **

"Oh, that's brilliant." Hermione said excited

**"Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go -"**

**"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class -". **

**And he hurried off.**

**"Prepare his class," Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."**

Snape snorted and Minerva turned to look at him "Do you just laugh?"

Snape glared at her "I snorted, I did not laugh."

**They let the rest of the Gryffindors draw ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**But just as they were congratulating each other on their brilliant scheme…**

**"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"**

**It was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines.**

"We've seen it thinner." Fred and George said cheerfully

**"We were -we were-" Ron stammered. "We were going to - to go and see -"**

**"Hermione," said Harry. **

**Ron and Professor McGonagall both looked at him.**

**"We haven't seen her for ages, Professor," Harry went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, **

**"and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry -"**

**Professor McGonagall was still staring at him, and for a moment, Harry thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.**

Minerva glanced at him "You lied to me?"

"No, We actually did go to see her." Harry replied

**"Of course," she said, and Harry, amazed, saw a tear glistening in her beady eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been ... I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. **

**Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."**

**Harry and Ron walked away, hardly daring to believe that they'd avoided detention. As they turned the corner, they distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose.**

**"That," said Ron fervently, "was the best story you've ever come up with."**

"It was actually quite cunning, something a Slytherin would say." Snape complemented aloud

_'Thanks.'_ Harry replied on the paper

**They had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione.**

**Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly.**

**"There's just no point talking to a Petrified person," she said, and they had to admit she had a point when they'd taken their seats next to Hermione. It was plain that Hermione didn't have the faintest inkling that she had visitors, and that they might just as well tell her bedside cabinet not to worry for all the good it would do.**

**"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. **

**"Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know..."**

**But Harry wasn't looking at Hermione's face. He was more interested in her right hand.**

Hermione smiled "You found it!"

**It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bending closer, he saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist.**

**Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, he pointed this out to Ron.**

**"Try and get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Harry from Madam Pomfrey's view.**

**It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Harry was sure he was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch he tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free.**

**It was a page torn from a very old library book. **

"Miss Granger!" Irma Pince exclaimed horrified

**Harry smoothed it out eagerly and Ron leaned close to read it, too.**

**Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. **

**This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. **

The students and staff were confused as to why Hermione had this page, but Remus was putting it together inside his head.

**Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.**

**And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Harry recognized as Hermione's. **_**Pipes**_**.**

**It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in his brain.**

Moody glanced at him_ What did he figure out?_

**"Ron," he breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk - a giant serpent! That why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue . . . ."**

The D.A gasped in realization

**Harry looked up at the beds around him.**

**"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died - because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin . . . Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again . . . and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror - and -"**

Everyone turned to look at him

"You know, I think we all underestimate your intelligence." Minerva stated staring at Harry

Harry blushed "Um..Thanks..I guess."

**Ron's jaw had dropped.**

**"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.**

**Harry thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween.**

**"The water. . ." he said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection . . . ."**

Moody smiled _That's how you do it Potter!_

He** scanned the page in his hand eagerly. The more he looked at it, the more it made sense.**

**`: . . The crowing of the rooster . . . is fatal to it!" **

**he read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"**

**"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake . . . Someone would've seen. . ."**

**Harry, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page.**

**"Pipes," he said. "Pipes . . . Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls . . . ."**

Neville was shaking his head _Harry's brilliant_

**Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.**

**"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in -"**

"**- Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, "said Harry.**

The students gasped _No way!_

**They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it.**

**"This means," said Harry, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."**

**"What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"**

**"Let's go to the staff room," said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."**

McGonagall gasped, she remembered what happened next.

**They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, panelled room full of dark, wooden chairs.**

**Harry and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down. But the bell to signal break never came. Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.**

"**All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please. "**

Ginny started to turn pale

**Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron.**

**"Not another attack? Not now?"**

**"What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"**

**"No," said Harry, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to his left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."**

"And why didn't you?" McGonagall asked sternly

"Because of what we heard." Ron said hoarsely

**They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open.**

**From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.**

**"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."**

Those that hadn't known gasped _No Way_

"That's horrible." Amelia cried

**Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"**

The students stared at him stunned until he snapped "What?"

_'They are having trouble believing you care.' _

_'Do you believe I care?' _Severus asked

_'I have proof you do.' _Harry replied

**"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. `Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever. "'**

**Professor Flitwick burst into tears.**

**"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"**

**"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.**

**Harry felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside him.**

**"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said. . ."**

**The staffroom door banged open again. **

**For one wild moment, Harry was sure it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming.**

**"So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?"**

**He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. **

**Snape stepped forward.**

**"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."**

_'That made my day.'_ Harry commented

_'So Happy to have helped.'_ Snape wrote back sarcastically

**Lockhart blanched.**

**"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"**

"As if that idiot knew." Ron muttered

**"I - well, I -"sputtered Lockhart.**

**"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.**

**"D-did I? I don't recall -"**

**"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"**

The Twins stared at the teachers in appreciation

**Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.**

**"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood -"**

**"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."**

**Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. **

**His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.**

**"V-very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready."**

"Or trying to run." Ron snarled softly

**And he left the room.**

**"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."**

**The teachers rose and left, one by one.**

**It was probably the worst day of Harry's entire life. He, Ron, Fred, and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory.**

**No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. **

**Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer.**

**"She knew something, Harry," said Ron, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staff room. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. **

**That must be why she was -" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason."**

**Harry could see the sun sinking, blood red, below the skyline. **

**This was the worst he had ever felt. If only there was something they could do. Anything.**

**"Harry" said Ron. "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not – you know -"**

**Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't see how Ginny could still be alive.**

Ginny glared at him then sighed _I would have thought the same_

**"D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."**

"It was your idea!" Minerva exclaimed

Ron shrugged "Harry doesn't come up with all our plans."

**Because Harry couldn't think of anything else to do, and because he wanted to be doing something, he agreed. **

**The Gryffindors around them were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasleys, that nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole.**

**Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.**

"He isn't." Molly growled

"He is." Harry confirmed

**Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. **

**Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.**

**"Oh - Mr. Potter - Mr. Weasley -" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment - if you would be quick -"**

**"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."**

**"Er - well - it's not terribly -" The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean - well all right -"**

**He opened the door and they entered.**

**His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.**

"How dare you.' Molly screamed _I'm going to sell all of his books when I get home_

**"Are you going somewhere?" said Harry.**

**"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go -"**

**"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.**

**"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I -"**

**"You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"**

**"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description - didn't expect -"**

"It's our job to protect the students." Minerva snapped

**"You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books -"**

**"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.**

**"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.**

**"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think Id done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on -"**

Fudge looked stunned _You have got to be kidding me_

**"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Harry incredulously.**

**"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. **

"That's because it's the only spell you can do." Harry hissed

**No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."**

**He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.**

**"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."**

"You better not.' Remus growled

**He pulled out his wand and turned to them.**

**"Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book -"**

"And that's such a great loss." Remus snarled sarcastically

**Harry reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"**

**Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.**

**"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. **

_'So glad to be of service.'_ Severus wrote

_And I'm the one who taught it to him! _Severus thought gleefully _Not Lupin, me!_

**Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him.**

**"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."**

**"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."**

**They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**They sent Lockhart in first. **

Severus smirked _How lovely _

"He's bait." Remus said with a grin

**Harry was pleased to see that he was shaking.**

**Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.**

**"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"**

**"To ask you how you died," said Harry.**

**Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.**

Ron snorted "And now she 'likes' him."

**"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. Id hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."**

"Well that's Anti-climatic." Dean commented

**"How?" said Harry.**

**"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. **

**"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away . . . ." She looked dreamily at Harry. **

Ron laughed and Harry hit him "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." Ron chuckled "She loves you." he teased

**"And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."**

**"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry.**

**"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.**

**Harry and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face. **

**It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.**

Draco scowled _Slytherin put the entrance in a girl's bathroom, how pathetic _

**"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.**

**"Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."**

**"But -" Harry thought hard. The only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. He stared hard at the tiny- engraving, trying to imagine it was real.**

**"Open up," he said.**

**He looked at Ron, who shook his head.**

**"English," he said.**

**Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving.**

**"Open up," he said.**

**Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.**

"The mighty Slytherin put the entrance to the chamber of secrets in girl's bathroom." Pansy said in disdain

"Because it's not obvious." Harry commented

**Harry heard Ron gasp and looked up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do.**

**"I'm going down there," he said.**

**He couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive.**

**"Me too," said Ron.**

**There was a pause.**

**"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just-"**

**He put his hand on the doorknob, but Ron and Harry both pointed their wands at him.**

**"You can go first," Ron snarled.**

"Good." Remus said

"No need to be gentle." Fred commented with an evil grin

**White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.**

**"Boys," he said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?"**

**Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.**

**"I really don't think -" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. **

Flitwick clapped, Severus smirked and Minerva's lips twitched

**Harry followed quickly. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go.**

**It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons.**

"It was like a huge slide." Harry said to Hermione

**Behind him he could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves. And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe levelled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. **

**Harry stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too.**

**"We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.**

**"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.**

**All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.**

**"Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. "C'mon," he said to Ron and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.**

**The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand light.**

**"Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away."**

Moody nodded _Good idea_

**But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. **

"Shame it wasn't Pettigrew." Ron muttered.

**Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. **

**Trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if they found her, Harry led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.**

**"Harry - there's something up there -" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.**

**They froze, watching. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.**

**"Maybe it's asleep," he breathed, glancing back at the other two.**

**Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt.**

**Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Harry edged forward, his wand held high. The light slid over a gigantic snakeskin, **

Everyone sighed in relief

**of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.**

"Twenty feet." Colin squeaked

Snape pursed his lips _I wonder if I can get Harry to bring me there...I'll ask later_

**"Blimey," said Ron weakly.**

**There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.**

**"Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.**

**Lockhart got to his feet - then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Harry jumped forward, but too late - Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.**

**"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!"**

"Don't you dare," Remus snarled

**He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"**

**The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. **

**Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snakeskin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.**

**"Ron!" he shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"**

**"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rock fall. "I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand -"**

"Yes!" The students cheered

The staff smiled discreetly

**There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.**

"I wish." Ron grumbled disappointed he hadn't thought of it

**"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through - it'll take ages ..."**

**Harry looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. He had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try - what if the whole tunnel caved in?**

**There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks. **

**They were wasting time. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours ... Harry knew there was only one thing to do.**

Remus sighed "Your going alone." _I'm going to be totally gray-haired after we finish these books aren't I? _

**"Wait there," he called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on... If I'm not back in an hour. . ."**

**There was a very pregnant pause.**

**"I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can - can get back through. And, Harry -"**

**"See you in a bit," said Harry, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice.**

**And he set off alone past the giant snakeskin. Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. **

**And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.**

"Wow." Colin breathed in awe

**Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive. He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.**

**"Open, "said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.**

**The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside. **

Harry sighed "Professor Dumbledore would you read next?"

"Of course I will," The book flouted to him 'Chapter Seventeen-The Heir of Slytherin."

"He's there?" Dennis asked terrified

"He's there." Harry confirmed

* * *

Done, I hope to have the next chapter done by tomorrow. Cross your fingers.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Heir of Slytherin

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thank You! The reason I didn't put chapter two of book one is people over use it, plus they mention the cupboard in book seven.

Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 16

Not: 12

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Seventeen - The Heir of Slytherin **Dumbledore read calmly

Ginny gulped _I'm going to hear what happened_

**He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.**

"That sounds cool." Dean said keeping a close eye on the Slytherin's who were seething

**His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?**

**He pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. **

Moody nodded _Tha' boy, although I would have already had out my wand_

**The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir. **

**Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.**

**Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. **

"Is that Slytherin?" Lavender asked giggling

"I don't know, but it most likely is." Harry answered

**And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.**

Ron put his arm around Ginny

**"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny - don't be dead - please don't be dead -" He flung his wand aside, **

"Idiot!" Moody exclaimed everyone around him jumped "You don't throw your wand aside." he roared

Harry sighed angry at himself

**grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be – **

**"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her.**

**Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.**

Molly sobbed into Arthur's shoulder

**"She won't wake," said a soft voice.**

"Who is it?" Dean asked pale faced

"You'll see." Harry replied

**Harry jumped and spun around on his knees.**

**A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him.**

_It was a horcrux, My theory is correct _Albus thought grimly

**"Tom - Tom Riddle?"**

"What!" exclaimed Cho

"But it can't be him, he'd be older!" Terry Boot yelled

**Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.**

**"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not - she's not -?"**

**"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."**

**Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.**

Moody frowned _What could do that?_

**"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.**

**"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."**

Snuffles looked up sharply _That has to be dark magic_

**He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. **

**For a second, Harry wondered how it had got there – but there were more pressing matters to deal with.**

**"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk ... I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment ... Please, help me!"**

"You actually thought he would help you?" Hermione asked Harry quietly

"Was innocent, I didn't recognize the signs of him being an enemy." Harry responded

**Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again. But his wand had gone.**

Moody growled _Now the enemy has his wand, idiot._

**"Did you see -?"**

**He looked up. Riddle was still watching him - twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.**

**"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.**

**A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.**

**"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes -"**

**"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.**

Minerva growled _And it better not be!_

**Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.**

**"What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it -"**

**Riddle's smile broadened.**

**"You won't be needing it," he said.**

**Harry stared at him.**

**"What d'you mean, I won't be -?"**

**"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."**

"Why?" Angelina asked confused, but Harry didn't answer her

**"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later -"**

**"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.**

**Harry stared at him. There was something very funny going on here...**

Moody shook his head _Of course there was_

**"How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.**

**"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."**

Ginny turned even paler hiding her face in Ron shoulder

**"What are you talking about?" said Harry.**

**"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes – how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second-hand robes and books, **

Now Arthur and Molly and Molly flinced

**how" -Riddle's eyes glinted "how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her . . . ."**

**All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.**

Severus shuddered _'Is that who I think it is?' _hoping it wasn't.

_'Yes.' _came Harry's reply

**"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year- old girl," **

Molly growled _That's my baby __girl your insulting_

**he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. 'No one's ever understood me like you, Tom ... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in ... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket . . . .'"**

**Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck.**

Ron shook with anger _How dare he_

**"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted ... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her. . ."**

Snuffles eyes grew as he figured out what it was _Horcrux _

**"What d'you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.**

**" Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."**

"No." people whispered in shock

**"No," Harry whispered.**

**"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. **

**I wish you could have seen her new diary entries ... far more interesting, they became ... 'Dear Tom,'" he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, "`I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and 1 don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, l can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!'"**

Arthur's hands clenched _Ginny_

**Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.**

**"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet."**

"And why did you want to meet him?" Remus snarled

**"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. **

Remus blinked _that's funny_

**Anger was coursing through him, and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.**

**"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history. " His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust -"**

**"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but -"**

**Riddle laughed his high laugh again.**

**"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student ... on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls ... but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance...as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! **

Hermione laughed "And Harry, Ron and I figured it out in one year, shows who is smarter."

Harry looked at her "You think so?"

"Yes, us combined v.s him, we are smarter." Hermione said firmly

"Good, were going to need it." Harry replied

**Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dipper to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed ... Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did ..."**

**"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry, his teeth gritted.**

**"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."**

"You have got to be kidding me." Seamus groaned

**"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again -"**

**"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been -you."**

Remus growled

**Harry stared at him.**

**"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? **

"You just did." Ginny muttered

**What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? **

**So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. **

**But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery - particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. **

"He attacked Hermione on purpose." Ron seethed

**And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue ...So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring.**

**But there isn't much life left in her ... She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last ... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."**

**"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.**

**"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"**

**There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.**

Remus tensed _no, please don't be Voldemort_

**"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time ..."**

**"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter . . . ."**

A few people gasped figuring out who is was

**He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:**

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

**Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:**

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Everyone froze in shock, then Fred swore breaking the silence.

"Not good." Neville gulped

**"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. **

"What Friends." Harry spat "You mean your servants?"

**You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch?**

"He's a half-blood?" Neville asked shocked

Harry nodded, causing people to started muttering to each other.

Fudge was stunned _The worst killer in ages,is a half-blood._

Draco fumed _My father serves a half-blood _he thought disgusted

Narcissa sneered _I should have known he didn't have proper breeding_

"He's a hypocrite." Luna said sharply and the D.A nodded slowly shocked at this revelation

Remus laughed "Oh the irony, Slytherin's heir is a Half-Blood."

The Slytherin's were frozen, some of there parents served this half-blood, and didn't know what he was. Some of them had even thought about joining him, well not anymore.

Severus hid his shock behind a blank mask _I didn't know he was a half-blood_

Umbridge's jaw had dropped _Even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a filthy half-breed_

**No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!" **

**Harry's brain seemed to have jammed. He stared numbly at Riddle, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Harry's own parents, and so many others ... At last he forced himself to speak.**

**"You're not," he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.**

**"Not what?" snapped Riddle.**

**"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days -"**

"Don't piss him off Harry." Remus said fearfully

**The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.**

**"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.**

"No he's not." Bill said defiantly

**"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true.**

**Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.**

**Music was coming from somewhere. **

**Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.**

"Fawkes." Remus breathed in relief

**A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet,then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye. The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.**

Albus frowned thoughtfully _I never noticed but Fawkes seems to like Harry more than anyone else, I wonder if it's Harry's wand connection or something else._

**"That's a phoenix!" said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.**

**"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently.**

**"And that -" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat -"**

**So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet.**

**Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once**

Albus's eyebrow went up _Is that a hint that there are horcruxes?_

**"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"**

**Harry didn't answer. He might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but he was no longer alone, and he waited for Riddle to stop laughing with his courage mounting.**

**"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. **

**"Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."**

Remus and Molly growled

**Harry was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Riddle had the wand. He, Harry, had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, neither of which would be much good in a duel. **

**It looked bad, all right ... but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny ... and in the meantime, Harry noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid ... If it had to be a fight between him and Riddle, better sooner than later.**

**"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. **

**"I don't know myself but I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul -"**

"Harry." Molly moaned

**Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. **

**"So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now ... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. **

"You are nothing like him." Remus hissed

**I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."**

Remus scowled okay maybe there were similarities, but Harry was a better person.

**Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.**

"**Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him…"**

**He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry, fear spreading up his numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — but Harry understood what he was saying…**

"**Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ron exclaimed

**Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.**

**Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.**

"Close your eyes!" Dennis yelled

**Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents?**

**Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder - he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.**

**Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice: "Kill him. "**

"No." Molly cried out

**The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way - Voldemort was laughing.**

**Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming.**

**There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars.**

The students were pale and Amelia wondered how Harry got out of this

**He couldn't help it - he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.**

"Don't." Remus snapped

**The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. **

Two students swayed and fainted at the description, Neville's mouth open in horror.

Ron shuddered adding Snakes to his list of things to be scared of.

Severus swallowed _How did he survive?_

**As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake. Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabres Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor.**

**The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned - Harry looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; **

"Yes." Colin cheered

**blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.**

**"NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!"**

**The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. **

**Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.**

**"Help me, help me," Harry muttered wildly, "someone – anyone – "**

**The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry ducked. Something soft hit his face. The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. **

**Harry seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance - he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again.**

**Help me - help me - Harry thought, his eyes screwed tight under the hat. Please help me.**

**There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly. Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Harry's head, almost knocking him out. **

"What?" Dean asked confused

Harry smiled _The Sword of Gryffindor_

**Stars winking in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.**

**A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.**

people gaped _what luck_

The D.A frowned_ so this is what Harry meant when he said that it was luck_

**"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF - SMELL HIM."**

**Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous –**

Snuffles shivered _Harry was so close to dying_

**It lunged blindly - Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands –**

**The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true - Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth – **

"Yes!" Colin and Neville screamed

**But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm **

"No." Remus yelled the blood vanishing from his face

Albus frowned _Why didn't Harry tell me?_

_'What! But your alive!' _Severus wrote on the paper in frantically

_'Thanks to Fawkes.' _Harry replied

**and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.**

**Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour.**

Molly couldn't believe that Harry survived this

Snuffles whimpered _No not Harry, please_

**A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him.**

**"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes . . . ."**

**He felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him.**

**He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him.**

**"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."**

"Idiot." Moody yelled "Doesn't Voldemort know Phoenixes have healing powers?"

People around the hall sighed with relief

**Harry blinked. Fawkes' head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.**

**"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."**

**Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.**

**"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother **

Severus growled _Lily was worthy twenty of him! _

**soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time ... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must . . . ."**

**If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad.**

"Death is the next great adventure." Albus said

**Even the pain was leaving him ... But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound - except that there was no wound.**

**"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him - I said, get away -"**

**Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.**

**"Phoenix tears. - ." said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course ... healing powers ... I forgot. . ." He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter ... you and me..."**

**He raised the wand.**

**Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap - the diary.**

**For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. **

**Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.**

"Yes!" cried Dennis and Colin

"Go Harry!" George cheered

"Good." Ginny spat glad that the diary was gone

**There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then…he had gone. **

**Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it. Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just travelled miles by Floo powder. **

**Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth. **

**Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. **

**Her bemused eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.**

**"Harry - oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy – it was me, Harry - but I - I s-swear I d-didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over – and – how did you kill that - that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary -"**

**" It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here -"**

"Good." Poppy said approvingly.

"Yeah get out of there." Molly said relieved

**"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"**

**Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel.**

**Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.**

**After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Harry's ears.**

**"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"**

Arthur hugged Harry "Thank you."

Harry flushed "No problem, I'd do it for anyone."

**He heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall.**

**"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How - what - where did that bird come from?"**

**Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny.**

**"He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through himself**

Ron shook his head "I was so confused."

**"How come you've got a sword?" said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.**

**"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever.**

**"But -"**

**"Later," Harry said shortly. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. **

**"Where's Lockhart?"**

**"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."**

**Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.**

The Twins snorted

**"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. **

The Staff cheered happily

**Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."**

**Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.**

**"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"**

Minerva snorted _This is perfect_

**"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.**

**Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.**

**"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron.**

**Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked uncertainly at him.**

**"He looks like he wants you to grab hold. . ." said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there -"**

**"Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart -"**

**"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.**

**"You hold Ginny's other hand -"**

**Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers. An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. Harry could hear Lockhart dangling below him, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"**

Albus chuckled

**The chill air was whipping through Harry's hair, and before he'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over - all four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.**

**Myrtle goggled at them.**

**"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.**

**"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.**

**"Oh, well ... Id just been thinking ... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.**

Lavender and Parvati gagged

**"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"**

Ginny blushed

**But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face.**

**"Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. **

**Harry pointed. Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office. Harry knocked and pushed the door open.**

Albus handed the book to Minerva "I believe it is your turn."

Minerva nodded sharply "Chapter Eighteen-Dobby's Reward."

"Huh?" The Students asked confused

'What's Dobby got to do with this?" Dean asked

"You'll see." Harry replied grinning

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Dobby's Reward

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thank You! The reason I didn't put chapter two of book one is people over use it, plus they mention the cupboard in book seven.

Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 19

Not: 13

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Eighteen- Dobby's Reward **Minerva read

**For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. **

**Then there was a scream. "Ginny!"**

**It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.**

Narcissa frowned _how would I react if Draco was in danger? _she looked at Draco_ I would be furious  
_

**Harry, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, **

"He's back!" Colin yelled excited

**next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest.**

**Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Harry found himself and Ron being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace.**

**"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"**

"I think I'd rather remain unaware." Molly said faintly

**"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.**

"I take it back, I wish I didn't know what happened." Minerva said shuddering slightly

**Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary. Then he started telling them everything. **

"Not everything." Minerva grumbled

**For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom ...**

**"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was - breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add – but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"**

**So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. **

"You didn't tell us about the Basilisk fang!" Molly shouted

**But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary - or Ginny. She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. **

**What if they expelled her? Harry thought in panic. Riddle's diary didn't work anymore ... How could they prove it had been he who'd made her do it all?**

**Instinctively, Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.**

**"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."**

Fudge glanced at Dumbledore "You knew he was alive?"

"Of course I did Cornelius, I knew that he would have done anything to try to stop himself from dying."

**Relief - warm, sweeping, glorious relief - swept over Harry. **

**"W-what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not ... Ginny hasn't been ... has she?"**

**"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen . . . ."**

**Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.**

**"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen."**

Dumbledore smiled "One of the most brilliant students." he corrected

**He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.**

**"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. **

"We do now." Fudge grumbled

**I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school ... travelled far and wide ... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."**

**"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with - with - him?"**

**"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year -"**

**"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic -'**

Ginny scowled _I thought it was just a diary_

**"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it -"**

**"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." **

"That's for sure." Harry muttered darkly

**He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."**

**"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.**

**"There has been no lasting harm done," said Dumbledore.**

**Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.**

**"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. **

Ron moaned _Food_

**Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"**

**"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"**

"What! Your going to punish him after that?" Colin exclaimed

**"Certainly," said Dumbledore.**

**She left, and Harry and Ron gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Surely - surely - they weren't about to be punished?**

**"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore.**

"You aren't!" Dennis yelled horrified

**Ron opened his mouth in horror.**

**"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. "You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."**

The Gryffindors cheered

**Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.**

**"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"**

**Harry gave a start. He had completely forgotten about Lockhart. He turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.**

**"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart -"**

**"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"**

The Twins snorted

Severus smirked "Why yes you were." he drawled

**"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.**

**"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"**

**"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."**

"Is it just me or does Lockhart seem smarter now?" Fred asked

"It's not just you." George laughed

**"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry ..."**

**Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door.**

**Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire.**

**"Sit down, Harry," he said, and Harry sat, feeling unaccountably nervous.**

**"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."**

**He stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee.**

**Harry grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched him.**

**"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you . . . . "**

"That's an Understatement." Remus snorted

**Suddenly, something that was nagging at Harry came tumbling out of his mouth.**

**"Professor Dumbledore ... Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said ..."**

**"Did he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully at Harry from under his thick silver eyebrows. "And what do you think, Harry?"**

**"I don't think I'm like him!" said Harry, more loudly than he'd intended. "I mean, I'm - I'm in Gryffindor, I'm . . ."**

**But he fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in his mind.**

**"Professor," he started again after a moment. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd - I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while ... because I can speak Parseltongue …"**

**"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort - who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin - can speak Parseltongue.**

**Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure ..."**

**"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, thunderstruck.**

"What!" Neville exclaimed going pale

Snuffles growled figuring out that Harry was a horcrux

**"It certainly seems so."**

**"So I should be in Slytherin," Harry said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. **

**"The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it -"**

**"Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his handpicked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue - resourcefulness - determination - a certain disregard for rules,"**

_'That's for sure.' _Severus wrote

**he added, his moustache quivering again.**

**"Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."**

**"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin . . . ."**

"**Exactly, "said Dumbledore, beaming once more."Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." **

**Harry sat motionless in his chair, stunned. "If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."**

**Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword, and handed it to Harry. Dully, Harry turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt. Godric Gryffindor**

**"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Harry," said Dumbledore simply.**

**For a minute, neither of them spoke. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink.**

"**What you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban - we need our gamekeeper back.**

"Good." Dennis sighed

**And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"**

"That's because there's a curse on it." Dumbledore said

Umbridge froze in fear

**Harry got up and crossed to the door. He had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall. **

**Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.**

"Like we didn't guess who owned him." The Twins scoffed

**"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.**

**Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face. **

Hermione muttered about the unfairness

**The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was dishevelled.**

Draco's cheeks went pink as The Weasleys, and others laughed.

**Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.**

**"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."**

**"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth.**

"I bet there was." Ron muttered

**They'd heard that Arthur Weasleys daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too ... Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."**

**Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.**

**"So - have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"**

**"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.**

**"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"**

**"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."**

**He held up the small black book with the large hole through the centre, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby.**

Moody's lips twitched _smart_

**The elf was doing something very odd. **

**His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.**

**"I see. . . " said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.**

**"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here" -Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look - "and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why - Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will ..."**

**Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike.**

**"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then ... The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and - killing Muggle-borns ... Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise ..."**

**Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak.**

**"Very fortunate," he said stiffly.**

Amelia scowled _Such a lie_

**And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head. **

**And Harry suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.**

**"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.**

**Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.**

**"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said. **

**"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"**

Fudge's eyes widened in shock

Umbridge's face turned purple with rage

**He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.**

**"Prove it," he hissed.**

**"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you ... "**

**Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. **

Fudge sighed _So he is a death eater_

**Instead, he turned to his house-elf**

**"We're going, Dobby!"**

**He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. **

Hermione glared

**Harry stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to him -**

**"Professor Dumbledore," he said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"**

**"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember …"**

**Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Harry took off one of his shoes, pulled off his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it. Then he ran down the dark corridor.**

Moody laughed

"You didn't!" shouted Fred

Harry just chuckled ignore him

**He caught up with them at the top of the stairs.**

**"Mr. Malfoy," he gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you -"**

**And he forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.**

Ron snorted at Draco's glare

Arthur smiled _I wish I could have seen his face_

"**What the -?"**

**Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry.**

"**You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."**

Snuffles and Remus growled

"How dare he insult them." Remus said coldly making Umbridge whimper

Severus' fist clenched _Lily was better than you Lucius_

**He turned to go.**

**"Come, Dobby. I said, come."**

**But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.**

Colin and Dennis laughed "Nice pay back."

**"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."**

**"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"**

**"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby - Dobby is free. "**

**Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf, and then he lunged at Harry.**

**"You've lost me my servant, boy!"**

**But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"**

**There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. **

"Awesome." The Twins said together

Arthur laughed _He deserves it_

**He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger.**

**"You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."**

**Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.**

**"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"**

**"Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."**

"Good thing he didn't listen to me." Harry laughed thinking about the second task

**The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.**

**"I've just got one question, Dobby," said Harry as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well -"**

**"It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"**

**"Right," said Harry weakly. "Well, Id better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now ..."**

**Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him.**

**"Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed. "Farewell, Harry Potter!"**

**And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.**

**Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. **

**Everybody was in their pyjamas, and the celebration lasted all night. **

"Wish we had been there." a few first, second, and third years muttered

**Harry didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running toward him, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring his hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting him, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Harry and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle, or his and Ron's four hundred points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat**

The Twins cheered loudly

**("Oh, no!" said Hermione), **

Ron snorted fondly _Just like Hermione_

**or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.**

The Staff cheered

_So glad that idiot left _Severus thought

**"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."**

"Only you would say something like that." Hermione sighed

**The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences - Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor.**

The Gryffindor's cheered loudly with a few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's

**Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.**

**Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. **

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it.**

Severus smirked_ 'I bet you were.' _

Harry smiled sheepishly _'Sorry about in the Shrieking Shack by the way.'_

_'I forgot about that.' _Severus wrote scowling

**They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something.**

**"Ginny - what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"**

**"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well - Percy's got a girlfriend." **

Percy turned red

**Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.**

**"What?"**

**"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was - you know - attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.**

**"Definitely not," said George, sniggering.**

Molly started scolding them "It's not alright to pick on your brother like that!"

The twins tryed to interrupt, but Molly continued "I don't care if he isn't talking to the family, it still isn't right."

**The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.**

**Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron and Hermione.**

**"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer - he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay?**

**I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to ..."**

**"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"**

**"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious …"**

Severus,Remus, Snuffles, and the staff stiffened in fury

**And together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world. **

Minerva sighed as she put down the down the book **  
**

Dumbledore picked up the next book "Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban."

Fudge looked up _I wonder if we will find out were Black is_

"Chapter Two-Aunt Marge's Big Mistake."  
Harry stiffened in anger _This won't be good_

* * *

Yay! Chamber is done.


	19. BK3 Chapter Two:Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thank You!

Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 20

Not: 14

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

"**Chapter Two-Aunt Marge's Big Mistake**." Albus read

**Harry went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, **

"You mean to tell me that Dudley got a present for coming home from school," Remus said coldly

Harry winced "Yes."

"Please tell me that you got something as well." Remus pleaded

Harry shook his head and Remus scowled

**who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room. **

"Lazy Pig." Ron spat

"Ronald." Molly scolded

"Oh come on mom even you can't deny it's true." Ron whinged

**Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually.  
**

Lavender, Parvati, others gagged

_'That is just foul.'_ Severus wrote his face scrunched in disgust

**Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed Harry enter the room, but Harry was far too used to this to care. **

Snuffles snarled softly _Harry shou__ldn't have be used to it_

**He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict.**

Snuffles stiffened _Please don't be about me_

**"… the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."**

Snuffles moaned and Harry glanced down at him, then petted his head.

Fudge scowled _I can't wait until we catch Black  
_

**"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"**

Severus snorted and looked over at Sirius in his animagus form _The fat lump got something right_

**He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. **

**Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed.**

Snuffles looked up at Harry who laughed with Ron and Hermione _Did I really look that bad?_

Severus smirked at Sirius _If_ _only Black was in his human form, I'd be- _Severus stopped and frowned_-_ _Harry wouldn't lik__e me to taunt his godfather, Such a pity._

**The reporter had reappeared.**

**"The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today —"**

**"Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"**

Harry laughed _That's exactly what Sirius was doing on the last day Marge was there_

**Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Harry knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors.**

Severus rolled his eyes _Petunia hadn't changed a bit after all these years, still eavesdropping.  
_

**"When will they learn," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"**

"What!" exclaimed the hall in horror

Harry looked away ashamed to be related to the Dursley's

**"Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner-beans.**

**Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."**

**Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.**

**"Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh-she's not coming here, is she?"**

"Is it that the one you-" Ron started

Harry nodded cutting off Ron

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), he had been forced to call her 'Aunt' all his life. Aunt Marge lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs.**

**She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind.**

"Why?" Molly asked suspicious

"You'll see." Harry replied

**At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Harry around the shins with her walking stick to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues. A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry.**

"DOG BISCUITS!?" Molly shrieked, Remus growled causing people to move away from him.

Minerva started yelling Albus "He is definitely not going back there Albus!"

Albus nodded his head wearily

**On her last visit, the year before Harry started at Hogwarts, Harry had accidentally trodden on the tail of her favorite dog. Ripper had chased Harry out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight.**

**The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.**

"Bet it wouldn't if it happened to him." Remus growled**  
**

**"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."**

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment.**

**"Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."**

**"All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me."**

"You tell him Harry," Neville said

**"Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any — any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"**

**"I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.**

**"And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."**

"WHAT?" screamed everyone in the Great Hall except Umbridge, Fudge, and Percy

**"What?" Harry yelled.**

"Exactly." Tonks yelled outraged

**"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.**

**Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a weeklong visit — it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

**"Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"**

**"No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Harry.**

**"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow-tie."**

**Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.**

**"See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen.**

**Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. Abandoning his toast, he got quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door.**

"What are you doing?" Ron asked confused

"You'll see, it's coming up." Harry answered

**Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.**

**"I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him.**

**"Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly. "I want to ask you something."**

**Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously.**

**"Third years at Hog — at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry.**

**"So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.**

**"I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry in a rush.**

**"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.**

**"Well," said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits…"**

"Brilliant." cried Fred and George

"That is pretty cunning." Severus muttered

**"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Harry was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.**

**"Exactly," said Harry, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"**

**"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised. **

"No he won't." Remus and Molly yelled

"Don't you dare touch him you fat freak." Severus snarled causing Minerva to spit out what she was drinking.

**But Harry stood his ground.**

**"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," he said grimly.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce.**

**"But if you sign my permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug — like I'm normal and everything."**

**Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.**

**"Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."**

**He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.**

**Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, heed better start now. Slowly and sadly he gathered up all his presents and his birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. Then he went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Harry sighed, then poked them both awake.**

**"Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" — Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful — "it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."**

"She has such a personality." Ernie laughed

**Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe.**

**But Harry didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.**

**"Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as he reached the hall.**

**Harry couldn't see the point of trying to make his hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticizing him, so the untidier he looked, the happier she would be.**

Severus shifted he had done the same thing in the past

**All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.**

**"Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry.**

**A feeling of great gloom in his stomach, Harry pulled the door open.**

**On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his.**

"What a beautiful lady." George sneered sarcastically

"She's such a looker." Fred added

**In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.**

**"Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?"**

"What kind of nickname is that?" Ron asked incredulous

"'That's worse than Ickle Ronniekins." Fred said horrified

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.**

"Ugh, that's horrible." Seamus said

**Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist.S**

"Spoiled whelp." Minerva yelled

**"Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat-stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunias bony cheekbone.**

**Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.**

**"Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"**

**"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," **

"Ew." cried Parvati

**said Aunt Marge as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Harry wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by him, so he began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as he could.**

**By the time he got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Harry saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.**

_'Funny seeing as her husband and son are animals.'_ Severus wrote scathingly

_'That's for sure.'_ Harry replied

**"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.**

**"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."**

**Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time.**

**"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. **

**"It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."**

"And I'm sure that he would've been treated better in an orphanage than there," Remus snarled

"I rather see him in an orphanage than with them!" Molly yelled

**Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him. He forced his face into a painful smile.**

**"Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." **

**She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?"**

**"St. Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**

**"I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.**

"They better not." Molly hissed

**"Er —"**

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.**

**"Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "All the time."**

**"Excellent," said Aunt Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"**

"You better not have been." Remus growled furious

Harry swallowed

**"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times."  
**

Remus and Snuffles made sharp noises in their throats

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

**"I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case."**

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Harry might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.**

**"Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"**

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement. She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley, and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too. **

**She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.**

**"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

**Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face was starting to burn with anger. Remember the form, he told himself. Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise —**

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.**

**"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup —"**

"She did not just say that!" Remus and Snape shouted angrily.

Everyone stared at Severus in shock but he ignored them "Lily was not a bitch you horrible excuse for a human being." Snape continued, he kept ranting but was drowned out by Molly.

"How could she say something like that about someone's mother when their in the same room?" Molly cried

"That evil old cow!" Hermione shrieked

**At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.**

_'Good she deserves it.'_ Snape scrawled angrily

Amelia and Others gaped at Harry "What?"

"Accidental magic stops when students come to Hogwarts." Remus explained to a shocked Harry

**"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"**

**"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…"**

**But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously, so he decided he'd better skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as he could.**

**Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since he'd lost control and made something explode. He couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stake — if he carried on like that, he'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.**

Amelia spoke up "Actually you can't be punished for accidental magic."

**Harry was still an underage wizard, and he was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school. His record wasn't exactly clean either. Only last summer he'd gotten an official warning that had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Harry would face expulsion from Hogwarts.**

**He heard the Dursleys leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the way.**

**Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare whenever Aunt Marge started on him. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal.**

**At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived.**

The students and a large amount of the staff cheered at this

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults; during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them a with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.**

**"Can I tempt you, Marge?"**

**Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.**

**"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that… and a bit more… that's the ticket."**

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. **

**Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry really wanted to disappear into his bedroom, but he met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew he would have to sit it out.**

**"Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon…"**

"Proper sized." Narcissa muttered disgusted

**"Now, this one here —"**

**She jerked her head at Harry, who felt his stomach clench. The Handbook, he thought quickly.**

**"This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."**

"Did she just suggest that Harry should be drowned?" Remus asked his voice deadly

"I think she did." Albus said quietly

Hermione, Molly, and Ginny were shaking with rage

**Harry was trying to remember page twelve of his book: A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers.**

**"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" — she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."**

**Harry was staring at his plate, a funny ringing in his ears. Grasp your broom firmly by the tail, he thought. But he couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Uncle Vernon's drills.**

**"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.**

**"He — didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."**

"Liar." Amelia scowled

"Really?" Harry asked surprised

"Yes, your father was an Auror, and your mother a healer." Amelia replied

Harry nodded happy to learn something new.

**"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —"**

"He was not!" Remus yelled

**"He was not," said Harry suddenly. The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life.**

**"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on —"**

**"No, Vernon," hiccupped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"**

"A car crash! They didn't die in a car crash!" Amelia, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Flitwick, Severus, and Remus yelled

**"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.**

**"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little —"**

**But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop.**

Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and surprisingly Hermione started laughing

**Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami…he**

The rest of the students started laughing

"You-Blew-up-your-Aunt." Dean said between snickers**  
**

Narcissa gave Draco a don't-you-dare-try-it look as he looked hopeful

**"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.**

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.**

_'Only thing that dog did right.' _Harry wrote Severus

**Harry tore from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as he reached it.  
**

Amelia, Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks eyes widened _he's powerful_

**In seconds, he had heaved his trunk to the front door. He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of his books and birthday presents. He wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to his trunk, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.**

**"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

**But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.**

**"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me."**

**He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door.**

**"I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."**

**And in the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage under his arm.**

Albus closed the book and the hall was silent, Albus coughed "Who should read next?"

* * *

Done, Sorry it's late. I was busy.


	20. Chapter Three: The Knight Bus

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?)

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thank You! Okay I've already mentioned that it will be a while before they get together, it will be after the seventh book. Chapter's I plan on doing for this story are : The Leaky Cauldron, The Dementor, Talons and Tea Leaves (To show Draco is a lying prat), The Boggart in the Wardrobe (So people know what Harry's greatest fear is), Flight of the Fat Lady (?), The Grim Defeat, The Marauders Map, The Patronus, Snape's Grudge, The Quidditch Final, (Hermione punches/Slaps Malfoy), Professor Trelawney's Prediction, 'Cat,Rat, and Dog', 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs', The Servant of Lord Voldemort, The Dementor's Kiss, Hermione's Secret, Owl Post Again.

Question Virgin Snape or not?

Virgin: 22

Not: 14

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

"I'll read." Fudge sighed, Albus nodded shortly and handed the book to him.

**Chapter Three-The Knight Bus **Fudge read grimacing

**Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart.**

**But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic. **

**Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix.**

"Never been in a worse fix?" Remus asked with his eyebrows raised

Harry laughed nervously "I was panicking."

**He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic,** **which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. **

The Teachers, Remus, and Amelia snorted in amusement

**He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat.**

"Really Potter?" Draco sneered**  
**

Harry blushed, It did sound crazy now that he thought about it.

**Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent.**

**What, was going to happen to him? Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world? He thought of Ron and Hermione, and his heart sank even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not, Ron and Hermione would want to help him now, but they were both abroad, and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them.**

Ron and Hermione started laughing, Harry pouted "It's not funny."

"Sorry mate but it is." Ron laughed

**He didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of his trunk, but the rest of the fortune his parents had left him was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. He'd never be able to drag his trunk all the way to London. Unless…**

"Unless Harry comes up with a crazy idea that won't work." Hermione said dramatically

**He looked down at his wand, which he was still clutching in his hand. **

**If he was already expelled (his heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt. He had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father — what if he bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to his broomstick, covered himself in the cloak, and flew to London?**

**Then he could get the rest of his money out of his vault and… begin his life as an outcast.**

The Twins, Ron, Hermione, and Remus cracked up

Harry glared at them

Remus put up a hand "You panic just like Lily did."

Harry smiled "I do?"

"Yes when she did something without thinking she would panic just like that." Remus said grinning

Harry laughed

** It was a horrible prospect, but he couldn't sit on this wall forever, or he'd find himself trying to explain to Muggle police why he was out in the dead of night with a trunk full of spell books and a broomstick.**

The Twins laughed as they imagined that

Arthur smiled excited "I know about Please-Men."

"It's police men Mr. Weasley." Hermione corrected

**Harry opened his trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak — but before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around him once more.**

Moody cracked a grin "That's right, be on the look out."

**A funny prickling on the back of his neck had made Harry feel he was being watched, but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.**

"Were you being watched?" Remus asked

Harry nodded as he pet Snuffles again

**He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand. He had sensed rather than heard it:**

**someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him. Harry squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat or — something else.**

_'W__hat was it.'_ Severus asked

_'Sirius.'_ Harry wrote

**"****Lumos," Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.**

"What is it?" Neville asked

"A Dog." Harry answered

**Harry stepped backward. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter.**

**There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light…**

**With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying.**

Ron groaned remembering the trip from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

**They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.**

**For a split second, Harry wondered if he had been knocked silly by his fall. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.**

**"****Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"**

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. **

**Harry snatched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.**

**"****What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.**

**"****Fell over," said Harry.**

**"'****Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.**

**"****I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding. He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty.**

**"'****Choo lookin' at?" said Stan.**

**"T****here was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog… but massive…"**

Remus glanced down at Sirius and sighed

**He looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead.**

**"****Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly.**

**"****Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for them.**

**"****Woss your name?" Stan persisted.**

**"****Neville Longbottom," said Harry, saying the first name that came into his head.**

Neville looked at a blushing Harry and laughed "You really used my name?"

"Yeah." Harry said sheepishly

**"So — so this bus," he went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?"**

**"****Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater.**

**"****Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"**

**"****Yes," said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"**

**"****Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."**

**Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.**

**There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.**

**"****You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern."**

**Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry, who nervously flattened his bangs again and sat down on his bed.**

**"****Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.**

**There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.**

**"****This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"**

**"****Ar," said Ernie.**

**"****How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry.**

**"****Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."**

**"****Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."**

**Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. **

**The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed.**

**Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.**

**"'****Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut;**

**there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way.**

**Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had been traveling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. His stomach churned as he fell back to wondering what was going to happen to him, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet.**

**Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. **

**A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.**

Snape leaned forward slightly, though he didn't show it, he was eager to hear more insults on Black.

**"****That man!" Harry said, forgetting his troubles for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news!"**

**Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.**

**"****Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?"**

**He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry.**

**"****You oughta read the papers more, Neville."**

**Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read:**

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**

Fudge frowned _I wonder why he hasn't killed anyone yet_

**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**

**"****Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"**

**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

**Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. **

Snuffles shuddered _Azkaban was horrible_

**Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one.**

Snape snorted quietly

**"****Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.**

**"****He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"**

**"****Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"**

**"****Ar," said Ern darkly.**

"What is he, a pirate?" Dean asked

**Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.**

**"****Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said.**

"Do you have proof of that?" Harry asked

Fudge swelled up with anger "He killed thirteen people with one curse." he snapped

"Did he have the Dark mark on his left forearm?" Harry asked darkly

"No." Fudge admitted

"Then he can't be a death eater." Harry said

**"****What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking.**

Everyone flinched

**Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.**

**"****You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"**

**"****Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I — I forgot —"**

**"****Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast…"**

**"****So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.**

**"****Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say… anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo" — Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again — "all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.**

Remus snorted _as if_

**"****Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way.**

**'****Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.**

**"****What?" said Harry.**

**"****Laughed," said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"**

**"****If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you… after what he did…"**

**"****They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"**

**"****Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.**

**"****An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern?**

**Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"**

**Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."**

**Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever. He couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time.**

**"'****Ear about that 'Arry Potter? Blew up 'is aunt! We 'ad 'im 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? 'E was tryin' to run for it…"**

**He, Harry, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black.**

"Because blowing up your aunt like a balloon is no different than killing," Draco drawled sarcastically

**Was inflating Aunt Marge bad enough to land him in Azkaban? Harry didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone he'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. **

**Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year. Harry wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Harry knew.**

**The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Harry lay, restless and miserable, on his feather bed. After a while, Stan remembered that Harry had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Harry's pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go.**

**Finally, Harry was the only passenger left.**

**"****Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"**

**"****Diagon Alley," said Harry.**

**"****Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."**

**BANG.**

**They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. The sky was getting a little lighter. He would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off — where, he didn't know.**

**Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.**

**"****Thanks," Harry said to Ern.**

**He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.**

**"****Well," said Harry. "Bye then!"**

**But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.**

**"****There you are, Harry," said a voice.**

**Before Harry could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!"**

**Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach — he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.**

_'Just_ _your luck.'_ Severus teased

**Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them.**

**"****What didja call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly.**

**Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.**

**"****Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."**

**"****I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully.**

**"****Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"**

**"****Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…"**

**Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub.**

**A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.**

**"****You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"**

**"****Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry.**

_Get your filthy hands off him_ Snuffles growled

**There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.**

**"'****Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said Stan, beaming at Harry, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder.**

**"****And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.**

**"Bye," Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.**

**"****Bye, Neville!" called Stan.**

**Fudge marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.**

**"****Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire.**

**Harry sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up his arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry.**

**"****I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."**

**Harry already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, but as he had been wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.**

"I do now." Fudge pointed out

**Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and left the parlor, closing the door behind him.**

**"****Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters."**

Everyone looked at a Fudge in disbelief

**Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry.**

**"****Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."**

**Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. **

The Order snorted thinking about how that changed

**Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.**

**"****Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."**

**Harry unstuck his throat.**

**"****I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."**

"And you won't." Albus affirmed

**"****Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — er — very deep down."**

Harry snorted

**It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him now.**

**"****So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and…"**

**"****Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"**

Everyone's jaws dropped at those words

"Potter did you just ask for…punishment?" Draco asked confused

Harry flushed as he nodded

**Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"**

**"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"**

**"****Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"**

"We don't punish accidental magic." Amelia stated

"Not, yet anyway," Harry muttered

**But this didn't tally at all with Harry's past dealings with the Ministry of Magic.**

**"****Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" he told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"**

"Seriously Harry, are you trying to talk him into punishing you?" Ron asked dumbfounded

**Unless Harry's eyes were deceiving him, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.**

**"****Circumstances change, Harry… We have to take into account… in the present climate… Surely you don't want to be expelled?"**

**"Of course I don't," said Harry.**

**"****Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."**

**Fudge strode out of the parlor and Harry stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish him for what he'd done? And now Harry came to think of it, surely it wasn't usual for the Minister of Magic himself to get involved in matters of underage magic?**

Moody chuckled "That's right be suspicious."

**Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.**

**"****Room eleven's free, Harry," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand… I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."**

**"****Okay," said Harry slowly, "but why?"**

**"****Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no… best we know where you are… I mean…"**

**Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak.**

**"****Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…"**

**"****Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked.**

**Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.**

"Hit the problem right in the eye." Moody approved

**"****What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed… and they are angrier than I've ever seen them."**

Everyone shuddered slightly at the thought of angry Dementors.

**Fudge shuddered slightly.**

**"****So, I'll say good-bye."**

**He held out his hand and Harry, shaking it, had a sudden idea.**

**"****Er — Minister? Can I ask you something?"**

**"****Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.**

**"****Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could —?"**

**Fudge was looking uncomfortable.**

**"****Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian —"**

**"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission…"**

**"****No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly.**

**"****Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't… yes… well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry."**

**And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at Harry.**

**"****If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up…"**

**Harry followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him.**

**Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe —**

**"Hedwig!" Harry gasped.**

"What?" gasped shocked students

Harry smiled _Hedwig_

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.**

**"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. **

**If there's anything you need, Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to ask."**

**He gave another bow and left.**

**Harry sat on his bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Harry could hardly believe that he'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that he wasn't expelled, and that he was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks.**

**"****It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," he yawned.**

**And without even removing his glasses, he slumped back onto his pillows and fell asleep.**

Fudge sighed and set the book down

Minerva picked it up "The Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

Done, Done, Done!


	21. Chapter Four: The Leaky Cauldron

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?) IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thank You for your reviews! I plan on this becoming a real story after they read the books. Okay I've already mentioned that it will be a while before they get together, it will be after the seventh book. Chapter's I plan on doing for this story are : The Dementor, Talons and Tea Leaves (To show Draco is a lying prat), The Boggart in the Wardrobe (So people know what Harry's greatest fear is), Flight of the Fat Lady (?), The Grim Defeat, The Marauders Map, The Patronus, Snape's Grudge, The Quidditch Final, (Hermione punches/Slaps Malfoy), Professor Trelawney's Prediction, 'Cat,Rat, and Dog', 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs', The Servant of Lord Voldemort, The Dementor's Kiss, Hermione's Secret, Owl Post Again.

Question Virgin Snape or not? After 30 or 40 votes poll will end.

Virgin: 22

Not: 15

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Four-****The Leaky Cauldron **Minerva read**  
**

**It took Harry several days to get used to his strange new freedom. Never before had he been able to get up whenever he wanted or eat whatever he fancied.  
**

Remus started a 'Don't get angry' chant in his head

Severus scowled _At least my father allowed me to go places_

**He could even go he pleased, as long as it was in Diagon Alley, and as this long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world, Harry felt no desire to break his word to Fudge and stray back into the Muggle world.**

"See Harry does listen." Luna said to Fudge who ignored her

**Harry ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where he liked watching the other guests: funny little witches from the country, up for a day's shopping; venerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today; wild-looking warlocks; raucous dwarfs; and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava.**

**After breakfast Harry would go out into the backyard, take out his wand, tap the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and stand back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall.**

**Harry spent the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the brightly colored umbrellas outside cafes, where his fellow diners were showing one another their purchases ("It's a lunascope, old boy — no more messing around with moon charts, see?")**

Remus frowned _may__be t__here is foreshadowing_

**or else discussing the case of Sirius Black ("Personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban"). **

Snuffles whimpered and moved closer to Harry and Remus

**Harry didn't have to do his homework under the blankets by flashlight anymore; now he could sit in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, finishing all his essays with occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave Harry free sundaes every half an hour.**

"Lucky." moaned an envious Ron

**Once Harry had refilled his money bag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from his vault at Gringotts, he had to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole lot at once. He had to keep reminding himself that he had five years to go at Hogwarts, and how it would feel to ask the Dursleys for money for spellbooks, to stop himself from buying a handsome set of solid gold Gobstones (a wizarding game rather like marbles, in which the stones squirt a nasty-smelling liquid into the other player's face when they lose a point). **

"You should have." Ron groaned disappointed

"No he shouldn't have." Hermione snapped

**He was sorely tempted, too, by the perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball, which would have meant he never had to take another Astronomy lesson.**

Hermione perked up "Now that's practical." she approved

**But the thing that tested Harry's resolution most appeared in his favorite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, a week after he'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Harry edged his way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until he glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom he had ever seen in his life.**

**"****Just come out — prototype —" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.**

**"****It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Harry, who was swinging off his father's arm.**

**"****Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favorites for the World Cup!"**

**A large witch in front of Harry moved, and he was able to read the sign next to the broom:**

**** THE FIREBOLT ****

**THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.**

A few people drooled or moaned longingly

**Price on request… Harry didn't like to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. He had never wanted anything as much in his whole life — but he had never lost a Quidditch match on his Nimbus Two Thousand, and what was the point in emptying his Gringotts vault for the Firebolt, when he had a very good broom already? Harry didn't ask for the price, but he returned, almost every day after that, just to look at the Firebolt.**

Remus smiled "That's why your more like Lily, James would have bought it even if he already had a good broom."

Harry smiled, it was nice being compared to his mom for once.

Severus glared at Remus _I could have told Harry that_

**There were, however, things that Harry needed to buy. He went to the Apothecary to replenish his store of potions ingredients, and as his school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, he visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. **

**Most important of all, he had to buy his new schoolbooks, which would include those for his two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.**

**Harry got a surprise as he looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.**

**Harry pulled his booklist out of his pocket and consulted it for the first time. The Monster Book of Monsters was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures.** **Now Harry understood why Hagrid had said it would come in useful. He felt relieved; he had been wondering whether Hagrid wanted help with some terrifying new pet.**

"Not until Fourth year." Ron said darkly

Those that had the Skrewts shuddered

**As Harry entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward him.**

**"****Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"**

**"****Yes," said Harry, "I need —"**

**"****Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Harry aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.**

**"****Hang on," said Harry quickly, "I've already got one of those."**

**"****Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. **

**"Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning —"**

The students that owned those books winced

**A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.**

**"****Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility — cost a fortune, and we never found them… Well… is there anything else I can help you with?"**

**"****Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist, "I need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky."**

**"****Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Harry into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul.**

**"****Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods — palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails."**

**But Harry wasn't listening. His eyes had fallen on another book, which was among a display on a small table: Death Omens — What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.**

**"****Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Harry was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."**

**But Harry continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar…**

Snape smirked at Snuffles, he loved the fact that Black's dog form looked just like the symbol of death.

Hermione then said, "But the Grim was also considered a protector. I've heard that you couldn't ask for a better guard than the that black dog."

Snape scowled at her

**The manager pressed Unfogging the Future into Harry's hands.**

**"Anything else?" he said. **

**"****Yes," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting his booklist. "Er — I need Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three."**

**Harry emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with his new books under his arms and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hardly noticing where he was going and bumping into several people.**

"I hope you apologized." Hermione chided

**He tramped up the stairs to his room, went inside, and tipped his books onto his bed. Somebody had been in to tidy; the windows were open and sun was pouring inside. Harry could hear the buses rolling by in the unseen Muggle street behind him and the sound of the invisible crowd below in Diagon Alley. He caught sight of himself in the mirror over the basin.**

**"****It can't have been a death omen," he told his reflection defiantly. "I was panicking when I saw that thing in Magnolia Crescent… It was probably just a stray dog…"**

**He raised his hand automatically and tried to make his hair lie flat**

**"****You're fighting a losing battle there, dear," said his mirror in a wheezy voice.**

Remus laughed "Even the mirror knows that you can't make your hair lay flat."

**As the days slipped by, Harry started looking wherever he went for a sign of Ron or Hermione. Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Alley now, with the start of term so near. Harry met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, **

Seamus looked at Harry awkwardly

**his fellow Gryffindors, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they too were ogling the Firebolt; he also ran into the real Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, forgetful boy, outside Flourish and Blotts. Harry didn't stop to chat;**

"Why?" Hermione asked sharply

**Neville appeared to have mislaid his booklist and was being told off by his very formidable-looking grandmother. Harry hoped she never found out that he'd pretended to be Neville while on the run from the Ministry of Magic.**

Hermione blushed "Oh."

**Harry woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that he would at least meet Ron and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. He got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt, and was just wondering where he'd have lunch, when someone yelled his name and he turned.**

**"****Harry! HARRY!"**

**They were there, both of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor — Ron looking incredibly freckly, Hermione very brown, both waving frantically at him.**

**"****Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and —"**

**"****I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"**

**"****Dad," said Ron simply.**

**Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge.**

**"****Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.**

**"****I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just — lost control."**

**"****It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."  
**

Hermione scowled "I take that back, she deserved it."

**"****So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"**

**"****Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that.** **I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt.**

Molly glared at him "Don't you dare Ronald."

**Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me.**

Molly blushed as people laughed

**Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"**

**Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."**

**"****Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"**

**"****Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. **

**And we've got all our books —" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."**

The Twins sniggered

**"****What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.**

**"****Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies —"**

Everyone stared at her

"How did you do that?" Terry Boot asked awed

"You'll see." Hermione said

**"****What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"**

"**But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.**

Ron rolled his eyes _Hermione_

**"****Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, while Ron sniggered. Hermione ignored them.**

**"****I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."**

**"****How about a nice book?" said Ron innocently.**

**"****No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol —"**

**"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."**

"Sirius didn't agree with him." Ron muttered

**Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.**

"Good." Harry whispered

**"****There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."**

**So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.**

**There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited, examining the cages.**

**A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.**

**The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.**

**"****It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."**

**"****Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.**

Ron groaned wishing he had banged him on the counter**  
**

**Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took.**

**Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.  
**

"How long was he in your family for?" Remus asked even though he knew the answer

"Twelve years." Ron replied just as tightly

Fudge frowned at that, remembering them trying to convince him that the rat was Peter Pettigrew.

**"****Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"**

**"****Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."**

**"****What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.**

**"****Er —" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. **

**The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.**

Fudge's eye's widened briefly**, **he swallowed and hoped it wasn't Peter Pettigrew.

**"****He's been through the mill, this one," she said.**

**"****He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively.**

**"****An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. **

Fudge winced _please don't be Pettigrew_

**"Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these —"**

**She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."**

**"****Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.**

**"****Okay," said Ron. "How much — OUCH!"**

**Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.**

**"****NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.**

**"****Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry followed.**

**It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. **

**Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.**

**"****What was that?"**

**"****It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry.**

Hermione glared at Harry, then paused Crookshanks was part Kneazle so he would be large.

**"****Where's Hermione?"**

**"****Probably getting her owl."**

**They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.**

**"****You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.**

**"****He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.**

**That was a matter of opinion, thought Harry. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall.**

'That's what I thought the first time I saw that_ monstrosity.' _Severus wrote

_'Glad I wasn't the only one.'_ Harry replied ignoring Hermione's glare

**Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.**

**"****Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.**

**"****He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.**

**"****And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"**

**"****That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."**

"I wonder why." Draco drawled

**"****Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.**

Draco looked horrified at saying the same thing as 'The Weasel'

**They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.**

**"****Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"**

**"Fine, thanks," said Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping.**

**Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.**

**"****They still haven't caught him, then?" he asked.**

**"****No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."**

**"****Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money —"**

**"****Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. **

**"Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Remus, and Snuffles snorted

**At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny.**

**Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. **

Ginny blushed _He noticed_

**She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him.**

**Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."**

**"****Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh.**

**"****I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.**

The Twins laughed

**"****Very well, thanks —"**

**"****Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy —"**

**"****Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."**

**Percy scowled.**

As did the Percy in the Great Hall

**"****That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"****Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you —"**

**"****I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.**

**"****And last," Fred muttered under his breath.**

**"****I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."**

**"****What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."**

**Ginny giggled.**

**"****You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.**

"Too late." Ginny muttered

**"****Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner…"**

**He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.**

**"****We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."**

Lee Jordan and The Twins laughed

**Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses.**

**"****How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.**

**"****The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.**

**Everyone looked up at him.**

**"****Why?" said Percy curiously.**

**"****It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"**

**"— ****for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.**

**Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.**

Everyone except Fudge, Umbridge, Percy, and Molly laughed or in Severus' case smirked

**"****Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.**

**"****Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor…"**

**His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.**

"He is very observant," Tonks complemented

Harry blushed _I just happen to notice stuff_

**"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You are all packed, aren't you?"**

**"****Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."**

**"****You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.**

**After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry.**

**He had just closed and locked his own trunk when he heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.**

**The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.**

**"****It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing —"**

**"****I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.**

**"****What's up?" said Harry.**

**"****My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.**

**"****So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar —"**

**"****You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.**

**"****I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs.**

Arthur and Molly flushed remembering their argument

**Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. **

**He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlor door.**

"Ha!" shouted Umbridge "His eavesdropping."

Minerva glared at her "As if you wouldn't do the same if you heard someone say your name."

Umbridge scowled

**"… ****makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and —"**

**"****Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing!"**

"I don't see why everyone is so determine to treat Potter like a little kid and keeping him out of the loop about something that involves him that I think he needs to know. If he knows these things, then maybe he would understand why he needs to be protected." Moody said

The Adults either nodded in agreement or shook their heads, Albus sighed glad that he had told Harry of the Prophecy.

**"****I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! **

"Only once for me dad." Ron corrected

**But Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."**

**"****But he's not dead, he's fine, so what's the point —"**

**"****Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"**

**"****But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."**

**"****We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."**

**"****But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry —"**

Remus and Harry smiled at her

**There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.**

**"****Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts.'**

**Black is deranged, **

Severus had to smirk at that

**Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus snorted

**Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"**

Snuffles whined _I lost James and Lily _

**There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.**

**"****Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"**

**"****Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."**

**"****Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"**

**"****Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."**

**"If they save Harry —"**

**"– ****then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…"**

Harry laughed mockingly "The Dementors would rather suck out my soul than protect me."

Severus paled remembering that had almost happened

**Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.**

**The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.**

**Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.**

**"****We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it."**

**The badge now read Bighead Boy.**

The Gryffindors and a few Slytherins laughed

**Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut himself in his room and lay down on his bed.**

Percy glanced at Harry _He doesn't seem crazy_

**So Sirius Black was after him.**

**This explained everything. Fudge had been lenient with him because he was so relieved to find him alive. He'd made Harry promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on him. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Harry until he was on the train.**

"Good deduction skills." Moody barked

**Harry lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why he didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Harry would be panic-stricken if he knew the truth. **

Molly looked at him in disbelief "You weren't terrified?"

Harry shook his head "After meeting Voldemort, most people seem tame."

Molly stared at him sad that he thought that way.

**But Harry happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him?**

"Nope." Harry stated cheerfully

**And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless, and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside seemed very remote.e**

"Unless he knows the schools secret passages." Harry whispered

**No, all in all, the thing that bothered Harry most was the fact that his chances of visiting Hogsmeade now looked like zero. Nobody would want Harry to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Harry suspected his every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed.**

**He scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think he couldn't look after himself? He'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times; he wasn't completely useless…**

People stared at him shocked that he was more worried about Hogsmeade than a murder after him

**Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed his mind. What to do when you know the worst is coming…**

**"I'm not going to be murdered," Harry said out loud.**

**"****That's the spirit, dear," said his mirror sleepily.**

Harry sighed as the book was put down and lunch appeared

~.~.~

After lunch Professor Sprout picked up the book "Chapter Five-The Dementor."

Everyone except Umbridge paled

* * *

Done, okay I have to say this, If you don't like the story why are you reading?


	22. Chapter Five: The Dementor

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?) IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged..Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thank You for your reviews! I plan on this becoming a real story after they read the books. Just because I didn't say word for word of the prophecy doesn't mean I didn't have Albus tell him. Chapter's I plan on doing for this story are : The Dementor, Talons and Tea Leaves (To show Draco is a lying prat), The Boggart in the Wardrobe (So people know what Harry's greatest fear is), Flight of the Fat Lady (?), The Grim Defeat, The Marauders Map, The Patronus, Snape's Grudge, The Quidditch Final, (Hermione punches/Slaps Malfoy), Professor Trelawney's Prediction, 'Cat,Rat, and Dog', 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs', The Servant of Lord Voldemort, The Dementor's Kiss, Hermione's Secret, Owl Post Again.

Question Virgin Snape or not? After 30 or 40 votes poll will end.

Virgin: 26

Not: 19

Undecided: 1

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Five- The Dementor **Professor Sprout read

Snuffles pressed closer to Harry

**Tom woke Harry the next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea. Harry got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.**

**"****The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…"**

The Twins cheered ignoring Percy's glare

**"I've got something to tell you," Harry began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.**

**They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly.**

Severus looked up sharply "Hopefully you have never used that love potion."

Molly shook her head "Of course not."

**"****What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down.**

**"****Later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in.**

**Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.**

**"****It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."**

_Please do_ Remus thought

**"****You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"**

"Never mind, I wish the cat ate him." Ron said darkly causing the Weasley's to stare at him confused

**He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.**

**Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.**

**"****They're here," he said. "Harry, come on."**

**Mr. Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.**

**"****In you get, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.**

**Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.**

Percy switched his glare to Ron

**The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared with Harry's trip on the Knight Bus. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary. though Harry noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.**

**Mr. Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station.**

**"****Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."**

_'He is going to tell you isn't he?' _Severus asked_  
_

_'He is.' _Harry replied

**Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.**

**In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.**

**Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Harry. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.**

**"****Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny caught Harry's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter** **as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.  
**

The Twins, Ron,and Ginny laughed

**Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

**Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally Harry. He was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug.**

**"****Do take care, won't you Harry?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron… no, they're not corned beef… Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear…"**

**"****Harry," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here for a moment."**

**He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.**

**"****There's something I've got to tell you before you leave —" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.**

**"****It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, "I already know."**

**"****You know? How could you know?"**

**"****I — er — I heard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Harry added quickly. **

"Sure you couldn't." George teased

Harry flushed "If someone's talking about me, I'd rather hear it from them than find out some other way."

**"Sorry —"**

**"****That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious..**

**"****No — honestly it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on."**

**"****Harry, you must be scared — "**

**"****I'm not," said Harry sincerely.**

_'Were you?' _Severus asked

_'No.' _Harry replied truthfully

**"Really," he added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?"**

"He's not." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said

"You met him!" exclaimed Colin and Dennis

"Yes we did." Ron answered

**Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.**

**"****Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but —"**

**"****Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"**

**"****He's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word —"**

**" — ****that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily.**

**"****Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."**

**Harry stared, "What!"**

**There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.**

**"Promise me, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens —"**

**"****Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Harry blankly.**

Hermione and Ron started laughing as Harry pouted

**"****Swear to me that whatever you might hear —"**

**"****Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.**

**Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let him on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.**

**"****I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.**

**"****Go away, Ginny," said Ron.**

**"****Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.**

**This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.**

**The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.**

"Wonder who that would be?" Harry teased

Remus blushed

**"****Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.**

**"****Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.**

**"How'd you know that?"**

**"****It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.**

**"****Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.**

**"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

"Our best teacher!" exclaimed the students that had been taught by him, Remus blushed again.

Umbridge sneered _Filthy Half-breed_

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.**

**"****Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?**

"Don't judge on appearances." Ron corrected

_'Like I did in first year.' _Harry wrote_  
_

_'What I find amusing is that everyone you accuse turns out innocent.' _Severus replied

_'Hey that's true so far!' _Harry wrote excited at this new development, he promised himself to watch out for this in the future.

**Anyway…" he turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?"**

**Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. don't go looking for trouble, Harry…"**

**"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."**

Severus snorted _That's an understatement _

**"****How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily.**

**They were taking the news worse than Harry had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was.**

"Of course we were!" Hermione exclaimed "You told us you had someone that wanted you dead after you."

Harry shrugged sheepishly

**"****No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably.**

"We do!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry exclaimed

"How?" Umbridge snapped

"You'll see." They said

** "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."**

**"****But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"**

**"****What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.**

**A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.**

**"****It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.**

"Pettigrew." Harry muttered to Hermione and Ron

**"****Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.**

**"****Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."**

"It may have been cheap but it worked well." Harry said

Moody eyed him _'So someone in that compartment was untrustworthy.'_

**"****Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.**

**"****No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"**

**"****Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."**

**He nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.**

**"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down.**

**"****They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."**

**"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"**

**"****Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"**

**"****What's that?" said Hermione.**

**"****It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"**

The younger students glared at the older one's

**"****But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —"**

**"– ****and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.**

"As usual." Hermione muttered

**Hermione looked around at Harry.**

**"****Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"**

**"'****Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."**

**"****What d'you mean?" said Ron.**

**"****I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."**

**Ron looked horrified.** **"You're not allowed to come? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"**

**Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.**

Minerva looked at him wishing she could have signed it

**"– ****or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —"**

**"****Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"**

**"****Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission," said Harry bitterly.**

**"****But if we're with him," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare —"**

Fudge raised an eyebrow

**"****Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?"**

**She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.**

**"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.**

**"****Get out of it!"**

**"****Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.**

**Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.**

"Were you really sleeping?" Harry asked

"At that point I was." Remus answered

**The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.**

"Good cat." Ron muttered

**At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.**

**"****D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."**

**Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.**

**"****Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"**

**He didn't move.**

**"****Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."**

**"****I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"**

Remus mock glared at him "As you can see I'm still alive."

"Sadly you are." Umbridge whispered

**"****No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her.**

**He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.**

Narcissa glared at Draco "You better not start anything."

**Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, **

"Badly." cried Fred and George

Draco scowled _At least I have a better broom_

**the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscley; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.**

**"****Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."**

"Look who it is the Ferret." Ron snarled

Draco blushed as he remembered the Ferret incident

**Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.**

**"****I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"  
**

Arthur clenched his hands, Bill and Charlie scowled at Draco "Don't listen to him dad."

**Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.**

"Were you still sleeping then?" Ron asked

"I was almost awake." Remus answered

**"****Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.**

**"****New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"**

**Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.**

**"****C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.**

"Thanks Remus." Harry said

"I didn't do much." Remus replied embarrassed

**Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.**

**"****I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"**

**Ron made a violent gesture in midair.**

**"****Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful…"**

**But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.**

**The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.**

**"****We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.**

**The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.**

**"****Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"**

**"****We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.**

**"****So why're we stopping?"**

**The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.**

**Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.**

**The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.**

"What's happening?" asked a first year as she grabbed her friends hand

"Dementors." Harry answered

Everyone paled except a sadistic Umbridge

**"****What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.**

**"****Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"**

**Harry felt his way back to his seat.**

**"D'you think we've broken down?"**

**"****Dunno…"**

**There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.**

**"****There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"**

"Not people." Neville answered gulping

**The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.**

**"****Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"**

**"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.**

"So calm." Hermione muttered shaking her head

**"****Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"**

**"****No idea! Sit down —"**

**There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.**

"Ouch." Dean and Seamus said wincing

**"****I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.**

**"****Who's that?"**

**"****Who's that?"**

**"****Ginny?"**

**"****Hermione?"**

**"****What are you doing?"**

**"****I was looking for Ron —"**

**"****Come in and sit down —"**

**"****Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"**

Severus glared at Ginny _I bet she sat there on p__urpose_

**"****Ouch!" said Neville.**

**"****Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.**

**Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.**

**Harry could hear movements in his corner.**

**None of them spoke.**

**There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames.**

"Cool!" cried a few of the students in awe

**They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.**

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody shouted making people jump

**"****Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.**

**But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.**

**Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…**

Snuffles felt his insides freeze and pressed closer to Harry

Those that had never met a Dementor listened closely

**But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.**

**And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.**

Everyone shuddered**, **Umbridge scowled _I wish it kissed him_.

**An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart…**

Snuffles whimpered fearfully _Why must Harry be so descriptive?_

Neville and Ginny were pale

**Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder… And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. **

Severus froze _'What did you hear?' _he scrawled quickly

_'My mum.' _Harry responded

Severus suppressed a shudder

**He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him —**

**"****Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"**

**Someone was slapping his face.**

The Hall sighed in relief, glad it was over.

**"W-what?"**

**Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face.**

**Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat.**

**"****Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.**

**"****Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"**

**"****No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.**

**Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale.**

**"But I heard screaming —"**

**A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.**

**"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."**

**Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.**

**"****What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.**

**"****A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."**

**Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.**

**"****Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"**

**He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.**

**"****Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.**

**"****I don't get it… what happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.**

**"****Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —"**

Harry shivered "Be glad you didn't see it's face." he said darkly, everyone that heard him paled.

**"****I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —"**

**"****And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"**

Remus reached down to pet Snuffles in apology

**"****It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"**

**"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"**

**Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.**

**"****But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.**

**"****No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though…"**

**Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had?**

"Because you have worse memories than everyone else Harry." Dumbledore answered

Harry smiled "I know that know."

**Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"**

**Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.**

**"****We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"**

**Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.**

**"****Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.**

**They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.**

**"****Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.**

**"****All right, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.**

"They aren't invisible now." Harry said darkly as he thought about the Thestrals

**The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again.**

**As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.**

**As Harry stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.**

**"****You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"**

**Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.**

Narcissa slapped his head "You don't joke about Dementors." she hissed

**"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.**

**"****Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"**

**"****Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.**

The Teachers sighed in relief

**Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er —**_**Professor**_**," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.**

**Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.**

**The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"**

**Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Harry fought his way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making him feel he must have done something wrong.**

**"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."**

**Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.**

**Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."**

**Before Harry could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.**

**Harry felt himself going red in the face. It was bad enough that he'd passed out, or whatever he had done, without everyone making all this fuss.**

**"****I'm fine," he said, "I don't need anything —"**

**"****Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"**

**"****It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.**

**They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.**

**"****Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —"**

**"****I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.**

**"****Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.**

**"****What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"**

**"****I'm fine!" said Harry, jumping up. The thought of what Draco Malfoy would say if he had to go to the hospital wing was torture.**

Draco smirked at this

**"****Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.**

**"****I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."**

**"****Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"**

Remus blushed as the students cheered

**"****Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.**

**"****Yes," said Harry.**

**"****Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."**

**Harry went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. He had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.**

**It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.**

**"****Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"**

**New students at Hogwarts were sorted into Houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted out the House they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin). Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry. Had the story of his collapsing in front of the Dementor traveled that fast?**

**He and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, who had saved them seats.**

**"****What was all that about?" he muttered to Harry.**

**Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.**

**Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Harry respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Harry watched him beaming around at the students, he felt really calm for the first time since the Dementor had entered the train compartment.**

Albus smiled glad that he had helped

**"****Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious,** **I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."**

**He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.**

**"****They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. **

**"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.**

**Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. **

Molly started to tear up at the mention of Percy

**Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.**

**"****On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.**

**"****First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

**There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.**

**"****Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.**

**Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. it was beyond anger: it was loathing. Harry knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.**

Remus and Severus glared at each other briefly

**"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.**

**"****We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"**

"Other than the Twins." Ron added

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.**

**"****Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"**

**The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.**

**It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.**

**At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.**

**"****Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.**

**"****All down ter you three," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's what I always wanted…"**

**Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"**

**"****Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!"**

**"****Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.**

**Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last.**

Professor Sprout turned to look at the next chapter "Who wants to read the next chapter?"

The door opened and Hagrid came in "What are yer doin'?"

"We are reading books about Harry's Hogwarts years." Albus said

"Can I read?" Hagrid asked

"Does he know how to read?" Umbridge sneered

Dumbledore ignored her "Of course you can Hagrid."

Hagrid walked to the Staff table, sat down and picked up the book.

"Chapter Six-Talons and Tea Leaves." Hagrid read

* * *

Next up 'Malfoy's in trouble'


	23. Chapter Six: Talons and Tea Leaves

A reading the book story! Yay. The school and others read the MOST Important chapters from Books 1-6, then read ALL of Book 7

Warnings: Violence, Swearing (?), Abuse, Witchcraft, Umbridge, and Fudge Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing (Just a Blink...Not much), Character Death, Yaoi, mpreg (?) IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairings: Past Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Remus/Tonks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...Sirius Black would live...Severus and Harry would be together... Voldemort would be dead or de-aged... Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

**Original story in bold letters**

_Thoughts in Italics _

Author's Note: Thank You for your reviews! I plan on this becoming a real story after they read the books. Just because I didn't say word for word of the prophecy doesn't mean I didn't have Albus tell him.

Chapter's I plan on doing for this story are : The Boggart in the Wardrobe (So people know what Harry's greatest fear is), Flight of the Fat Lady (?), The Grim Defeat, The Marauders Map, The Patronus, Snape's Grudge, The Quidditch Final, (Hermione punches/Slaps Malfoy), Professor Trelawney's Prediction, 'Cat,Rat, and Dog', 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs', The Servant of Lord Voldemort, The Dementor's Kiss, Hermione's Secret, Owl Post Again.

POLL IS OVER! Virgin Snape won, if you don't like then you can make your own story with a non-Virgin Snape.

I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter Six-Talons and Tea Leaves **Hagrid read**  
**

**When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, **

"What a horrible sight-" Fred said

"First thing in the Morning." George finished

Ron sniggered

**who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.**

Narcissa sighed "Draco you know better."

**"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"**

**"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. **

"Excuse me!" Pansy shrieked "Face like a pug?"

The other Slytherin's didn't bother telling her that she looked exactly like that.

**"Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"**

**Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.**

**"****New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "What's up with you, Harry?"**

**"****Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.**

**George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.**

**"****That little git," he said calmly. **

**"He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"**

Draco blushed _Please stop t__alking_

**"****Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.**

Narcissa eyed Draco, _Lucius what have you done to our son?_

**"****I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"**

**"****Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.**

**"****You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.**

**"****Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."**

**"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"**

Draco smirked as he remembered what he did, then his eyes got huge _We are going to be reading that!_

**The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. **

**Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.**

**Hermione was examining her new schedule.**

**"****Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.**

**"****Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."**

**"How could you manage that?"**

**"****I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

Severus looked from Minerva to Dumbledore, He wasn't aware of all this… just what did those two know about Granger's schedule?

_'What is with Ms. Grangers schedule?' _Severus asked Harry

_'It tells you later in the book.' _Harry replied

Severus frowned _apparently Harry knows about it_

**"****But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look— underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"**

"That's impossible unless you can be in three places at the same time," Dean said shaking his head

Hermione, Harry, and Ron smirked

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."**

**"****Well then —"**

**"****Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.**

**"****But —"**

**"****Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" **

**Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

**Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.**

**"****All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it'sokay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…"**

**He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.**

**"****Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.**

Umbridge grinned _If it's illegal I'll have him in Azkaban _

**The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.**

**"****We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"**

**They finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Harry into the Entrance Hall.**

**The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.**

Remus shook his head "Your father would be turning in his grave if he heard that."

**"****There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted, as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.  
**

"There is a short cut." Remus, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione said

everyone looked at them suspiciously

**"****I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.**

**"****Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…"**

**Harry was watching the painting. A fat, dappled-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but he always enjoyed watching them. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armour had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.**

"Sir Cadogan." groaned those that had met him

**"****Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"**

**They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage.**

A few students giggled as they imagined that.

**But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed facedown in the grass.**

Seamus and Dean snorted

_I'm glad that he isn't our portrait anymore _Neville thought

**"****Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.**

_'Don't bother Harry.' _Severus wrote amused

_'I know that now.'_ Harry replied

**"****Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"**

**The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.**

**"****Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"**

"Never ask Sir Cadogan for help." Remus advised

**"****A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"**

Remus gaped at the book "Did I hear that right?"

Hagrid nodded

**He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!"**

**And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.**

**They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.**

**"****Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.**

**Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.**

**"****Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"**

**"****Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."**

Fred and George hugged him "We are related to you!"

**They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.**

**"'****Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"**

**As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.**

**"****After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.**

**He emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.**

**Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.**

**"****Where is she?" Ron said.**

**A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.**

**"****Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."**

**Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect.**

Albus chuckled at that, that had been his first impression of Sybill Trelawney as well.

Severus and Minerva snickered

**Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.**

Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the desciption

**"****Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.**

**"****Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."**

"Inner eye." Hermione snorted

**Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts.**

**I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you only so far in this field…"**

Everyone that knew Hermione glanced at her, she glared at them _Divination is a horrible subject_

**At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.**

**"****Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"**

**"****I think so," said Neville tremulously.**

**"****I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly.**

**"****We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."**

**Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.**

"She got the wrong Patil." Harry said

everyone looked at him so he specified "Ron went to the Yule Ball with her sister a year later."

**"****In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. **

**I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."  
**

The class look over at a blushing Hermione

**A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.**

**"****I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"**

**Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.**

**"****Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."**

**Lavender trembled.**

Lavender teared up as she remembered her rabbit

**"****Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."**

**Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"**

**When Harry and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.**

**"****Right," said Ron as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"**

**"****A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry. **

Fred and George laughed

**The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid.**

Minerva nodded sharply _such a unreliable subject _

**"****Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.**

**Harry tried to pull himself together.**

**"****Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross…" He consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' — sorry about that — but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"**

Ron frowned hoping it didn't come true

**"****You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.**

Fred and George didn't bother to stifle their laughs

**"****My turn…" Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic…"**

Fudge and Umbridge frowned

**He turned the teacup the other way up.**

**"****But this way it looks more like an acorn… what's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal… yeah, if that was its head… it looks like a hippo… no, a sheep…"**

**Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.**

**"****Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.**

**Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.**

**"****The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."**

"Of course he does." Remus sighed

**"****But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.**

**"****Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."**

**Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.**

**"****The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"**

**"****I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.**

**"****The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"**

**Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.**

**There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.**

**"****My dear boy — my poor dear boy — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…"**

**"****What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.**

**"****My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus laughed, Dumbledore chuckled _Sybill did get that right_

**"****The what?" said Harry.**

**He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.**

**"****The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!"**

**Harry's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts — the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent… Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too. **

**Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.**

**"****I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.**

**Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.**

**"****You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."**

**Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.**

**"****It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.**

The Twins snorted

"What does a Donkey mean?" Fred asked

"It means 'A Legacy long awaited'" Lavender said exasperated

"So he's going to receive money or Property from someone dead?" George asked confused

Lavender sighed an decided to ignore them

**"****When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.**

**"****I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"**

**Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes.**

"Sorry." Ron apologized

**"****Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," — she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.**

**Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment. He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.**

"Cool!" exclaimed The First, Second,and Third years who hadn't learned about Animagi yet.

**"****Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."**

**Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. **

**Then Hermione raised her hand.**

**"****Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"**

**"****Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"**.

Severus snickered "Really Minerva?"

She glared at him "It was a legitimate question."

**Everyone stared at her.**

**"Me," said Harry, finally.**

**"****I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white.**

Harry laughed_'She talks bad about the toad though.'_

_'Even I despise Umbridge Harry.' _Severus responded

**She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"**

"Is a true seer." Dumbledore answered "She may not predict everything correctly, but she is a true seer."

Minerva looked gobsmacked, and Umbridge disgusted

**She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**

The students all laughed

"I didn't know you could joke Professor!" George called

Minerva's lips twitched in amusement

**Hermione laughed. Harry felt a bit better. It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. **

**Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"**

**When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.**

**"****Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."**

**Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.**

**"****Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"**

**"****Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."**

**Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.**

**"****Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.**

**Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.**

**"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's — that's bad," he said. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"**

**"****Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.**

**"****You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"**

**"****There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"**

Draco bit his lips to stop himself from laughing, but even the teachers were having a hard time keeping straight faces.

**Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.**

**"****I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."**

**"****There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.**

**"****You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.**

**"****Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"**

Ginny slapped Ron "You have no tact."

**He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.**

**"****If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"**

**She snatched up her bag and stalked away.**

**Ron frowned after her.**

**"****What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."**

**Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.**

**Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that he realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.**

**Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about.**

**Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.**

**"****C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"**

**For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; **

"You better not." Molly growled dangerously

"I didn'." Hagrid reassured

**Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.**

**"****Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"**

**"****How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

**"****Eh?" said Hagrid.**

**"****How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.**

**"****Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.**

**The class all shook their heads.**

**"****Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"**

**He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.**

**"****Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"**

**"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.**

**"****Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"**

**"****Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.**

"Aw. That's so sweet." Molly cooed

Harry flushed _This is getting embarrassing _

**"****Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"**

**He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.**

**"****God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"**

Draco winced as his mother slapped him again

**"****Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.**

**"****Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —"**

**"****Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.**

**Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. **

"Hippogriffs!" Remus exclaimed

**Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.**

**"****Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.**

**"****Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"**

**Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.**

"They were beautiful." Lavender sighed wistfully

**"****So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"**

**No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.**

**"****Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."**

"Good warn them before hand." Moody said his eye rolling over to look at Malfoy

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.**

**"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."**

Draco winced _They did hurt_

**"****Right — who wants ter go first?"**

**Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.**

**"****No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.**

**"****I'll do it," said Harry.**

**There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"**

**Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence.**

**"****Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."**

Hagrid paused to wipe his eyes

**He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.**

**"****Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"**

**Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."**

**Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.**

**The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.**

"Move away." Remus said to the book

Harry turned to Hermione "He does know this already happened right?"

**"****Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"**

**But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.**

Remus and Molly sighed relieved

**"****Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"**

**Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.**

**The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.**

**"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"**

"WHAT?" screamed Molly, Harry touched her arm. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley."

**This was more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick; but he wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.**

"It wasn't." Hermione groaned

**"****Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"**

**Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.**

**"****Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.**

**Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry, he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred; the Hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.**

**Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.**

Molly released her grip on Arthur's hand

**"****Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"**

**Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. **

**Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.**

"Because yer were nervous." Hagrid explained to Neville

**Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.**

Hagrid looked up from the book to glare at Draco who shifted nervously

**"****This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"**

Amelia, and Fudge scowled at Draco

"So it was your fault the Hippogriff attacked you." Amelia stated as she wrote that on a piece of paper

Narcissa slapped Draco again "Are you crazy! He told you not to insult Hippogriffs, but you didn't listen!" she ranted "You are in big trouble Draconis."

Draco glared at the table

**It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.**

**"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"**

_'I can not believe that he lied to me.'_ Severus scrawled on the paper as he frowned

_'I can.'_ Harry replied

**"****Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"**

**Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.**

**Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.**

**"****They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.**

**"****It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.**

"You tell him, Dean!" Tonks cheered

Draco glared over at her only to stop _She looks familiar_

**They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.**

**"****I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.**

**"****You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.**

**"****Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.**

Everyone stared at them in shock

"What." Harry snapped "Just because we don't like him doesn't mean we want him hurt."

Draco looked down at the table _Would I want them hurt? _he wondered

**"****That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"**

**They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.**

**"****They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.**

**"****They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either.**

**Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.**

Amelia wrote that down as well

**"****Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.**

**They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.**

**"****There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said suddenly.**

**Ron looked at his watch.**

**"****If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…"**

**"****I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Harry saw her glance at him.**

**"****I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?"**

Minerva groaned _Of course he would use that reasoning_

**So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out.**

**The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."**

**Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.**

**"'****Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."**

**"****You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.**

**"****Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy…"**

**"****How is he?" said Ron as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"**

**"****Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…"**

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaws glared at Draco who ducked as his mother went to slap him again.

**"****He's faking it," said Harry at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."**

**"****School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later… one flobberworms or summat… Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault…"**

**"****It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.**

**"****We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."**

**"****Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron.**

**Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.**

Hagrid looked up "I didn' hurt yeh did I?"

"You didn't." Harry called back

**"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.**

**"****Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.**

**"****What's he done?" said Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.**

**"****Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.**

**Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.**

**"****That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really —"**

**Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there.**

"Not good." Dean said nervously

**"****WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air.**

**"****YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!"**

The Teachers nodded in agreement

**Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.**

**"****C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"**

Hagrid closed the book and it floated to Remus

"You are worth that Hagrid, your our friend." Harry said

"Thanks Harry." Hagrid said tearfully

Remus opened the book "Chapter Seven-The Boggart in the Wardrobe." he read his lips twitching in amusement as Severus scowled.

* * *

And Done, I have to eat dinner.


End file.
